


black cherry heart (of glass)

by destroyedspectacularly



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, Frottage, M/M, Making Out, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, Riding, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 40,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destroyedspectacularly/pseuds/destroyedspectacularly
Summary: this is not a love story.gavin free is a trust fund baby with something to prove no matter how many hearts he breaks to do it, and geoff ramsey is a new professor who has no idea what he's gotten himself into when he crosses him. despite hating each other, they just can't seem to stop from crashing together again, and again.
Relationships: Gavin Free/Geoff Ramsey, Gavin Free/Michael Jones, Trevor Collins/Gavin Free, side pairings: - Relationship
Comments: 17
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Gavin jolted to attention when Fiona slammed the brakes way too fucking hard. He stopped himself from flying forward with a hand on the dashboard, rings clacking against the surface loudly. He flexed his hand against the dashboard and shot Fiona a dirty look while she let out a loud laugh.  
  
“Fuck was that for?” Gavin said shoving her shoulder as she zoomed past a stop sign.  
  
“Um, fucking excuse me for needing directions to this fucking house!” Fiona said, as Gavin kicked his feet up on her dashboard.  
  
“After the next light is a left, for fuck’s sake, you didn’t have to throw me out the damned window!” Gavin said, almost reaching for his seatbelt but deciding against it to preserve what was left of his dignity.  
  
“Fine, next time I’ll just keep saying your name until I get your fucking attention- oh wait that’s what I was _doing!”_ Fiona said, taking the left that Gavin had pointed out.  
  
“That’s unfortunate,” Gavin said monotonously, and Fiona let out another laugh.  
  
“You- you’re the one that’s fucking unfortunate,” she said, and Gavin wasn’t listening because they had arrived.  
  
“Here- it’s right there, stop,” Gavin said, and Fiona slammed the brakes _again_ sending him jolting forward, “God _damn it!”_  
  
“We’re here,” Fiona said faux-sweetly, putting the car in park but leaving it running.  
  
“Thank god. I’ll take the fucking bus next time, thank you,” Gavin huffed, stepping out of the car and shutting the door behind him.  
  
“Wow, you said thank you,” Fiona said, shoving the cartons of eggs in his arms when she met him on the side of the car closest to the house, “That’s really big of you.”  
  
Gavin laughed, “Shut the fuck up.”  
  
“Gladly. You wanna kick us off?” Fiona asked, smirking as they approached the lawn.  
  
Gavin glanced at the windows of the house and nodded once he saw that no lights were on. Fiona gestured that he go ahead, and Gavin reached into his jacket pocket for his flask, taking a swig to re-up his buzz.  
  
“Bombs away,” he whispered, and tossed the first egg, nailing the front door.  
  
“Oh _shit!”_ Fiona laughed, doubling over before grabbing a few eggs and just going for it, hitting the door again and a few spots by a first floor window.  
  
“Ooh, you can do better than that Nova,” Gavin muttered, blowing on an egg and throwing it full-force, and hitting the window that Fiona had missed, laughing as he did.  
  
They went full-out then, putting the cartons on the ground between them for ease of access as they went for it, throwing eggs and calling their shots as they attempted to make them. Gavin’s shots got sloppier and laughs got louder the more he drank, and Fiona started throwing more eggs in an attempt to get them out of there faster.  
  
Gavin picked up the last egg just as a light appeared on the second story, and Fiona grabbed his shoulder, “We have to go- _now!”_  
  
“Shove off!” Gavin shouted, closing one eye and lunging his whole body forward as he threw the last, nailing his target almost immediately- the doorbell.  
  
“FUCK, Gavin we have to GO!” Fiona panicked, pushing him toward the car as he laughed, pulling at the handle of the car door loosely until it came unlocked. Fiona had barely made it around to her side of the car when the front door opened, revealing Gavin’s mark: Jack.  
  
He rolled down the window and kneeled in his seat so he was half-out of the window, “EAT SHIT PATTILLO!” he shouted, laughing through his cupped hands and then flipping Jack off once Fiona got her foot on the gas pedal.  
  
In a minute they were several streets over, and Fiona yanked on Gavin’s jacket until he folded himself back into the passenger seat.  
  
“You fucking dumbass! The whole point was to _not_ get caught! Or did you forget already?” Fiona yelled, shoving his head so that his thoughts went swirling along with the movement.  
  
“Calm the hell down, what are they gonna do?” Gavin mumbled, feeling around in his pocket for a cigarette.  
  
“To you, fucking nothing,” Fiona said, snatching his cigarette when he finally managed to get one out and tossing it out the window.  
  
“Aw! Well, deserved that, s’pose,” he mumbled, pulling out another, “Have you got a light?”  
  
She flicked a lighter in front of his face angrily, continuing to speed back to the dorms the backway and not even sparing him a glance. Gavin lit his cigarette gratefully and took a pull, giddy with the adrenaline still racing through his veins.  
  
“Cheers,” Gavin said, eyelids sliding down halfway as he tried figure how far they were from the dorms. He turned to look out the window, but Fiona was already pulling into the parking lot, and damn did she know how to drive. Gavin chuckled as she parked outside their building, lit by these shitty fluorescents that made the place look like it was being staged for a realtor for ugly brick towers.  
  
He turned to Fiona who was lighting a cigarette of her own, the wrinkle between her brows betraying her cool exterior. Gavin let a stray hand tug lightly on a lock of her hair that wasn’t tied back into a low ponytail under her beanie.  
  
She looked toward him in annoyance, and she rolled her eyes as he leaned toward her, “Wanna make out?”  
  
“Ew,” she pushed him back into his seat, “as fucking if.”  
  
“Your loss! Always makes me feel better,” Gavin said through a grin, laughing at Fiona’s fake gagging.  
  
“Oh Gavin, your crush is adorable,” she laughed, lowering her window so she wouldn’t spill ashes in her car.  
  
“Crush?” Gavin laughed, “Don’t flatter yourself!”  
  
“Trust me- I’m _not,”_ she chuckled, and Gavin rolled his eyes.  
  
“You should be so lucky,” Gavin said, taking a drag of his cigarette, “that I’d consider you.” He glanced at her as she raised her eyebrows in vague concern, holding her gaze for just this side of too long. Gavin snatched her beanie when her guard was sufficiently lowered and bolted out of the car, laughing as his combat boots stomped against the pavement.  
  
“Oh for fuck’s sake, _Gavin!”_ Fiona called after him, tossing her cigarette and chasing him down, catching him by the collar of his jacket.  
  
Gavin laughed as he was yoinked to a halt by her hold on him, laughing even harder at her messed up hair once she glared him down. “You’re a child!”  
  
“Oh please, you thought we were having a moment!” Gavin said, catching his breath just as she ripped the beanie from his hands.  
  
“You believe what you want Gav, but just _wait_ till I tell Michael about how you were all over me and he missed it!” Fiona laughed, pulling her beanie back on.  
  
“Aw I can’t believe he didn’t come out for this!” Gavin moaned, dropping his cigarette and stomping it underfoot.  
  
“Poor Gavin, if only I could make you feel better,” Fiona said sarcastically, raising her eyebrows when Gavin caught her gaze, “I’m still not making out with you though.”  
  
Gavin laughed up at the stars and punched her in the arm, “Fuck off.”  
  
They walked up to the dorms, Gavin pulling out his phone and forcing Fiona to say Michael fucking missed out in a snap that Gavin sent him. Gavin looked up at the hideous building with his stupid name on it and looked back down again before they stepped inside. Sometimes he forgot and felt normal for a little while when he was just fucking around with his friends.  
  
They got into the elevator and Gavin wondered if Fiona was his friend because she liked him or because of his name.  
  
“Stop fucking staring at me you psycho,” Fiona said, not even looking up from her phone.  
  
“Thanks for driving,” Gavin said, and the elevator dinged.  
  
“You’re welcome, Gavin,” she said brightly, stepping out of the elevator backwards and pocketing her phone, “we should hang soon, maybe you won’t be going through that whole brooding thing next time.”  
  
“What whole brooding thing?”  
  
“Your angry eyebrows, leather jacket, and too-clean docs thing,” she said, stepping on his boot as she spoke.  
  
“You just described what I’m wearing,” Gavin muttered, leaning on the wall by her door as she unlocked it.  
  
“Yeah, tough guy, there go the eyebrows,” Fiona chuckled as Gavin relaxed his face, “Text the group chat if y’all are free soon.”  
  
Gavin nodded, and Fiona ruffled his hair and laughed before disappearing into her dorm room. Gavin frowned and fussed with his hair for a second, rolling his eyes when he heard Lindsay’s laugh from inside the dorm.  
  
**  
  
“Gaaavin Free,” Michael called from his bed when Gavin waltzed in.  
  
Gavin shrugged off his jacket and boots by the door and stared at them for a second before responding to Michael. They did look too clean.  
  
“Hey boi,” Gavin said airily, and Michael sat up with an amused look on his face.  
  
“I got your snap, how’d it go? Did you get to see the look on Jack’s face?” Michael asked, and Gavin chuckled as he sat across from Michael on his own bed.  
  
“A shattered man, in a robe and slippers- priceless,” Gavin laughed, and Michael made a face as he chuckled.  
  
“Poor Jack, man, that’s fucked up,” Michael laughed, “What’d he do again?”  
  
“He pulled my damn airpods out of my ears s’what he fucking did,” Gavin said, pulling off his shirt and dropping it at his feet.  
  
“You were asleep again!” Michael asked, and Gavin threw up his arms in frustration as he walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth.  
  
“I’m paying for the bloody class! Can’t have a nap every now and then?” he called from the bathroom, wincing as he accidentally used Michael’s toothpaste instead of his own.  
  
“You _always_ sleep in his fucking class!” Michael called into the bathroom, earning a bang on the wall from the dorm next to theirs. “GET FUCKED,” Michael yelled toward the wall, muttering about how he’d yell in his fucking room if he wanted to.  
  
“Whatever,” Gavin said through a mouthful of toothpaste, “He got his, I’m getting my bloody airpods back and then I’ll go back to sleeping like a baby.”  
  
Michael nodded as Gavin walked back into the room, all minty fresh now, “You _could_ just stare at your phone the whole time like I do. Common courtesy.”  
  
“I would still need to catch up on sleep from staying out till-,” he checked his phone, “two in the damn morning to ruin his night.”  
  
“You seein’ a pattern here at all?” Michael said sarcastically, and Gavin threw a pillow at him, making them both laugh.  
  
“Well. Isn’t the only thing I stay up late doin’,” Gavin said, laying back on his bed now in just his boxers.  
  
Michael smirked, glancing at his alarm clock like it meant anything and then going to straddle Gavin on his bed. Gavin sighed at Michael’s familiar weight on his hips, already tugging Michael’s t-shirt upward until he gave in and pulled it off.  
  
“Am I the reason you fall asleep in Jack’s class?” Michael asked quietly, running his thumbs up and down Gavin’s ribs.  
  
“One of many,” Gavin sighed, catching one of Michael’s hands and sucking his index finger into his mouth.  
  
Michael licked at his bottom lip idly to hold back a groan, “As long as I’m one of them,” he said, and leaned down to kiss at Gavin’s neck hungrily, moving his hips ever so slightly against Gavin’s as he did.  
  
Gavin stilled his hips after a moment, and Michael pulled away slightly in question.  
  
“I just wanna make out with you tonight,” Gavin said, flipping them so he was on top of Michael and between his milky thighs.  
  
“Uhh- okay,” Michael chuckled, “Yeah. Making out is good. If you don’t mind me jerking off five feet away from you after.”  
  
Gavin leaned down and pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the center of Michael’s collarbone, feeling the vibration of a shaky sigh against his lips, “Dearest Michael, I wouldn’t mind that at all. Though the distance- ooh, I might not like that distance.”  
  
Gavin was pressing closer as he spoke, shifting his hips forward as he felt Michael’s length against his, humming at the contact. Michael reached down and pressed his palm against his dick, sighing as Gavin pulled him in for a kiss.  
  
Michael pulled away briefly, “Yeah?”  
  
“Yes,” Gavin said against his mouth, and kissed him deeply, hands moving slowly up Michael’s chest and over his shoulders until they were in his hair, tugging at the long curls until Michael couldn’t quite meet his lips anymore.  
  
_“Ah,”_ Michael let out, and Gavin released his hold so that Michael surged toward him again, the both of them sitting upright enough for Michael to crawl into his lap as he sucked Gavin’s bottom lip into his mouth.  
  
Gavin reveled in the attention, smirked when he felt Michael pull his own dick out against Gavin’s abdomen, the head of it just glancing his navel every so often. Gavin sucked on Michael’s tongue and felt his hand speed up its movement over his dick, slowing when Gavin pulled away to admire the show.  
  
“God, you’ve got a _lovely_ cock haven’t you?” Gavin murmured watching the head disappear and reappear from the movement of Michael’s fist with restraint.  
  
Michael blushed, which was exactly what Gavin wanted, “You’re so fucking weird.”  
  
“You _love_ it,” Gavin said, finally looking up to find that Michael’s blush had spread down his neck to his chest in that way that was so enticing.  
  
“You wish,” Michael gasped out, eyes dark when Gavin met them. Michael leaned in for another kiss and Gavin stopped him, eliciting a whine from Michael, “Come _on,_ you wanted to make out, let’s make out.”  
  
Michael was pouting but his hand was moving faster over his cock, twisting at the end in a way that had him straining forward, eventually leaning his forehead on Gavin’s shoulder as he fell into the haze of getting off.  
  
“I don’t think you want me to kiss you,” Gavin said, and Michael looked up shaking his head.  
  
“I do, fuck, _fuck_ I do,” Michael whined, and Gavin smirked.  
  
“No,” Gavin drawled out, “maybe I should leave you to your five feet of distance, hm?”  
  
_“Gavin-,”_ Michael choked out, his hand gliding faster now as precome drooled from his slit, “Kiss me.”  
  
“You sure?”  
  
“Mhm,” Michael moaned out, his entire body pausing as Gavin slowly leaned toward him, the only movement being his thumb over his slit as he bit his own lip harshly.  
  
“Say my name?”  
  
_“Gavin,”_ Michael gasped out, and Gavin kissed him, smiling against his mouth as Michael moaned, coming all over Gavin’s stomach and dripping down his knuckles.  
  
Gavin kissed him headily for a few moments after that, getting as much as he could before Michael inevitably became hyperaware of the mess, as he always did, and went to clean himself up. He licked into his mouth and nipped at his lips, tugging at his hair until Michael started to make a face.  
  
Gavin pulled away before Michael could, “Alright, off with you then.”  
  
Michael got off the bed before Gavin said another word, the sink in the bathroom running loudly as Gavin picked up Michael’s shirt and wiped down his stomach, tossing it under Michael’s bed with ease. He was still hard, but it wasn’t bothersome. He’d debate in a bit whether he actually needed to jerk off or if it could go away on its own, but he had a feeling he’d wait.  
  
“So, uh. That was different,” Michael said when he reappeared, “whatever that was.”  
  
“I noticed.”  
  
Michael blushed as he went to lay back on his own bed, “It was good though. Really good.”  
  
Gavin chuckled, “Yeah I managed to keep you there for a good couple of minutes this time.”  
  
“I just don’t like to get sticky,” Michael said, and Gavin laughed silently.  
  
“I know.”  
  
Michael sat up suddenly, “Did you want me to-?”  
  
Gavin feathered his fingers over his length vaguely and shook his head, “I’m okay tonight.”  
  
“Cool.”  
  
They were quiet for a second, and then Gavin turned on his side to face Michael, “Did you know who I was when we roomed?”  
  
“Uh, fuck no,” Michael chuckled, scrolling through his phone as he spoke, “Why?”  
  
“I just wonder how things would be different is all,” Gavin muttered, running his hand through his hair roughly.  
  
Michael shook his head, “You’re fun even without the money and power or whatever. Plus, you never even buy me shit.”  
  
Gavin laughed, “Sounds resentful to me.”  
  
“Don’t start that shit with me, if anything I’m in it for the sex,” Michael said and Gavin laughed louder, “Is this about Fiona?”  
  
“I dunno. Maybe it’s about everyone.”  
  
“Does she _know_ your last name is on our fucking dorm hall?” Michael asked, and Gavin grimaced.  
  
“I think everyone knows.”  
  
“Explains why you’re getting so much tail,” Michael pointed, and Gavin shook his head.  
  
“That, dear Michael, is because I’m a slut,” he grinned, and Michael threw the pillow Gavin had sent his way earlier back at him.  
  
Michael laughed, “Maybe people will think that your name’s on the building because you fucked everyone in it.”  
  
“Now _that_ would be interesting.”  
  
Michael laughed again, and then turned over toward the wall, “Okay, weirdo. ‘Night.”  
  
Gavin stared into the darkness and told himself that he could give a fuck if people where his friends because of his name. If there was any one benefit that he should be grateful for that came attached to it, it should be that it made him likable. Redeemable? No. Tolerable? Yeah. Not like anyone really cared about him in the first place- bout as far as they could fucking throw him. And that was fine because Gavin didn’t trust them, and how could you care about someone that didn’t trust you?  
  
Gavin huffed to himself as he pulled his comforter up to his chin and turned over. The line of thought wasn’t worth pursuing, especially since his prerogative was to just go with it and continue doing whatever suited him. And that would just have to fucking do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY, so i know you've all been waiting and yes it's finally done. This took a lot of extra time and work on my part because I wasn't gonna just find and replace with Geoff because it wouldn't be in character- but still it's the same story, Gavin's parts are mostly the same but almost every single conversation and internal thought has been rewritten or rephrased for Geoff. 
> 
> I hope you guys like it, and if you could comment and kudos I'd appreciate it since I lost all of the old comments after deleting the work ♥  
> I also hope everyone is still doing okay and my stuff can be an escape for you as always ♥ enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

“And what, you just let the fucker drive away?” Geoff asked as he poured his cup of coffee in the lounge of the business department.  
  
Jack sighed, “Yeah, that’s what I did,” lips forming a tight line as Geoff joined him at their little table in the corner of the lounge.  
  
“Jack, come the fuck on. You should’ve called the cops,” Geoff said, wincing at the bitterness of the coffee- deciding all at once that it would be the last time that he forgot to bring coffee from home.  
  
“And what the fuck would that have done? _Besides_ keep me up another few hours while the cop wrote some bogus report and charged them with nothing?”  
  
“They could definitely charge them with fuckin’ _something,”_ Geoff countered, drumming his fingers absentmindedly while Jack shook his head incredulously.  
  
“It’s a couple of eggs, and a couple of dumb kids,” Jack said, “Free would walk without a damn demerit to his name, and the one driving would be fucked.”  
  
“Free? As in-,”  
  
“Yup- Free, as in, his name on like five fucking buildings on this campus alone, and pull all over the damn city.”  
  
“Shit, seems like you pissed off the wrong guy, Jack.”  
  
“You’re tellin’ me.”  
  
“Fuck,” Geoff breathed, “Well, I mean still, if they _don’t_ just throw the report in the trash, then maybe there’s some file with his name on it that someone’s just waiting for the right time to use.”  
  
“Doubt it. Whatever- just forget it. How’s your first semester as an official professor going, Geoff? Summer semester, quick and dirty.”  
  
“Oh- they uh- they fuckin’ hate me,” Geoff said, and Jack laughed, “All this red tape from the department head-,”  
  
“Weiss.”  
  
“Wh- Weiss. Whatever, she’s forcing me to come up with all these come up with all these fuckin’ assignments- as if I’m gonna grade half of them,” he scowled into his coffee.  
  
“Yeah they make everyone start off like that, give it a few years and you can be the cool professor with the tattoos instead of the asshole professor with the tattoos,” Jack chuckled.  
  
“I learned _just_ fine with no assignments and just the midterm and fuckin’ final. Look at me, I’m a professor and shit- I dropped every class that started with an assignment on the first week.”  
  
Jack laughed, “Welcome back to the wonderful world of undergrad, Geoff.”  
  
“I fuckin- ugh. I hated undergrad the _first_ time,” Geoff grumbled, and Jack clapped a hand on his back, making him spill a bit of his coffee on the table.  
  
“How many assignments are you sitting on already?”  
  
“Too many. I’m exhausted. I’m not even grading them, I just- uh- just stare at them and wish I was dead for hours,” Geoff half-joked, “really takes it out of me.”  
  
Jack rolled his eyes, “All part of the learning curve, Geoffrey, you’ll get the hang of it soon. At least you got the job you wanted, right?” Geoff took a breath to answer but Jack interrupted him, pointing toward the hall visible through the glass wall of the lounge.  
  
Geoff spotted him immediately, jostling his coffee a bit as he watched him walk with his head high into the department head’s office.  
  
“Oh nice, you reported his ass to Weiss?” Geoff asked, blinking vaguely as he glanced away from the kid.  
  
“Yeah, I figured I might as well. She could at least bore him to tears for an hour,” Jack said, and Geoff let out a laugh.  
  
“Like she does to us at those fucking meetings?” Geoff shot back.  
  
“ _God,_ don’t remind me. There’s another one on Friday.”  
  
“Oh shit,” Geoff said, checking his apple watch quickly.  
  
“What?” Jack asked.  
  
Geoff grinned back at him, “I’m uh- I’m scheduled to be sick that day.”  
  
“No the fuck you’re not, I’ll be at your place bright and early and I’ll drag you kicking and screaming,” Jack said, shaking his head as he scrolled through his phone.  
  
Geoff laughed, glancing back at the department head’s door, “You actually think she’s gonna do something to him?”  
  
Jack sighed, “I don’t know, but his bougie little trust fund ass should at least be inconvenienced if my house has to suffer- fucker.”  
  
“He didn’t look so uh- “trust fund baby” to me,” Geoff said, the image of his too-clean leather jacket and torn up black denim jeans flitting through his mind as quickly as the kid passed them by.  
  
_“Geoff,”_ Jack said in vague surprise, “I’d think you could spot a poser when you saw one,”  
  
Geoff chuckled, “You can’t _pose_ self-expression,” he muttered and Jack fixed him with a glare, “What?”  
  
“Don’t get all hippy dippy on me all of a sudden- Free fucking sucks,” Jack said and Geoff leaned back in his chair sheepishly.  
  
“I’m not defending the kid, Jack, I’m just curious how the look and the trust fund thing reconcile or,” Geoff gestured vaguely, “I don’t know- but I get it, he’s a dick.”  
  
“Right,” Jack said sardonically, “Just you fucking wait- one of these semesters you’re gonna have him for a class and your empathy is gonna evaporate like _that,”_ Jack snapped his fingers and Geoff just shook his head.  
  
“What’d you do to piss him off anyway?” Geoff prodded and Jack rolled his eyes.  
  
“I took his stupid little airpods out of his ears,” Jack muttered and Geoff opened his mouth in surprise, letting out a laugh.  
  
“Ohhh my god Jack, never mind what _you_ did to get on his bad side- what did _he_ do to get on yours?”  
  
“He’s been pissing me off since day one- you wanna know how to deal with Free? It’s called direct fucking action- my class, my fucking rules- don’t laugh!”  
  
“I’m not!” Geoff laughed, “I’ve never seen you so pissed about a student before!”  
  
Jack shook his head and stood to dump his coffee, “Do you really think I should’ve called the cops?” he said after a second.  
  
“I dunno man,” Geoff stretched for a minute before rising out of his seat, “Maybe. Just to have like a paper trail of shit he’s done wrong- but like you said if they didn’t even file it, then I guess there uh- there’s no point anyway.”  
  
“Hm,” Jack hummed, then shook his head as if to clear it. Geoff glanced at his phone just in time to see he had to head to class.  
  
“Lunch later?” Jack asked when Geoff started gathering his things.  
  
“I have shit to not-grade, so I’ll let you know,” Geoff said and Jack chuckled as Geoff walked away backwards.  
  
Geoff felt bad that Jack got his house egged on top of having to deal with the kid in class in the first place, but it did make him feel slightly better that he wasn’t the only one suffering. He joked about not grading things, but he actually felt really fucking bad if he didn’t give his students feedback on their shit- even if it was meaningless. That left him in a fog of papers and quizzes and coffee that sucked ass, and if Jack suffering a _little bit_ more than he was would get him through the day then he’d take it. He glanced through the pictures Jack had sent him of his house covered in egg- and, okay, maybe Jack was suffering a _lot_ more than he was.  
  
**  
  
Gavin’s meeting with Weiss was as boring as it was long. She yammered about how it wasn’t acceptable behavior for a UCLA student, that she’d let it slide this time, but he’d better clean up his act, yadda yadda, and so on. He’d zoned out and stared at the knickknacks on her desk while the minutes ticked by in slow motion.  
  
Gavin yawned and moved in his chair so his legs were hanging over one of the arms, “God, are we done yet?”  
  
“Mr. Free, have you listened to a word I’ve said?” she said, gaze hardening into a glare.  
  
Gavin glanced behind himself and then back to her, letting out a laugh, “Oh fuck, were you talking to me that whole time?”  
  
She took a breath, “I’d listen a little more closely if I were you-,”  
  
“Why don’t you give me the cliffnotes, love, I’m sure there’s a mattress calling my name somewhere,” Gavin inspected his nails, and gestured that she go on.  
  
“Your parents were notified this morning, and they’re not happy.”  
  
Gavin rolled his eyes, “Pity.”  
  
“Your mother, however, is more concerned about your spotty attendance to classes they pay good money for you to attend, and has made it clear that if you don’t turn it around-,”  
  
“She’ll what? Pull me out? Ooh, how tragic!” Gavin laughed, legs kicking against the side of the chair.  
  
“Mr. Free, she’s prepared to cut off your allowance.”  
  
Gavin’s face dropped, “She what.”  
  
“Unless you stop skipping classes,” she pursed her lips then, raising an eyebrow.  
  
“You’re bloody joking.”  
  
“I can get her on the phone-,”  
  
_“Christ,_ no,” Gavin righted himself in his seat and leaned over to scrub at his face with his hands, “Starting when?”  
  
“Starting now, Mr. Free.”  
  
“Fuck me,” Gavin moaned, briefly wondering if he had waited longer between the egg toss and hot boxing the faculty bathroom last week things would be different. It was always how close together two incidents were to each other, but this was a new low- the money. He needed the money to stay sane.  
  
The department head- whatever her fucking name was- cleared her throat, “I’m sure you’ll want to ruminate over this some more later, but as of right now you are missing class.”  
  
Gavin blinked, and she slid a sheet of paper across her desk toward him- his schedule.  
  
“I have a class right now?”  
  
Gavin sauntered out and made a beeline for the elevator, hitting the Close Doors button until they finally shut, and then leaned his head against the back wall until the ding brought him to the right floor. It was rare he had to have official meetings with people who had very little to do with his position at the school, but when he did it was always too damn early in the morning and went on for way too long. And now apparently, he had a class this early that he didn’t even remember signing up for.  
  
Weiss hated him now, which was fine, but he vaguely remembered a time where she kissed his ass as much as she did his parents’ back when his act was all kinds of cleaned up. He used to be good at putting on that prep-school boy face, but it was a lot harder to fake after so many years of it, and with the way he started to dress it was also a lot harder to believe. The way that perceptions change when you finally start buying your own clothes was really something he hadn’t thought about until it affected the act.  
  
So he’d dropped the act. Mostly. It was a back-pocket thing now, there when he needed it for talking to cops, but usually forgotten about.  
  
He walked into class to find most eyes in the auditorium on him, except for the professor, who was writing something on the board when he walked in. Michael waved from a row close to the back and so Gavin trudged up the stairs just this side of too-loud until he was in the seat that Michael’s backpack had previously taken.  
  
“Since when are you in this fucking class?” Michael chuckled, and Gavin sighed.  
  
“Beats me.”  
  
He settled in his seat, one airpod in- his spares- and his phone open on Instagram, and looked up vaguely to see what the professor had written on the board. Instead, he found the professor staring directly at him like he was the only person in the room.  
  
Gavin glanced at Michael who shrugged and looked back at his laptop where he was watching an anime on Netflix. Gavin chuckled and then looked back just in time for the professor to look away, like he’d been staring since Gavin caught him.  
  
His phone buzzed with a notification, and he blinked back into focus.  
  
**Fi: you’re stalking me now?**  
  
Gavin looked around the room until he spotted Fiona laughing silently at him just a few rows down. He laughed silently and showed the text to Michael who looked around until he spotted her and flipped her off through a silent laugh of his own.  
  
**Gav: is it obvious?**  
  
**Fi: extremely.**  
  
**Gav: fuck.**  
  
**Fi: no thanks**  
  
Gavin started typing his next message until Michael nudged him, and Gavin looked up at him in question, his eyes instead landing on the professor who was now standing in front of them.  
  
Gavin met his gaze with a glare, “What?”  
  
“No phone’s in my class, Mr. Free,” he said with a sense of finality, expressionless so that Gavin was forced to dissect his demeanor from his eyes- blue.  
  
Gavin scoffed, laughing slightly toward Michael who just shrugged, “I’m sorry, do I _know_ you?”  
  
“You would- if you actually ever showed up to my class,” he said, and picked Gavin’s phone out of his hand. Gavin scoffed, shocked into letting him taken it by the eyeful of tattoos that disappeared beneath the cuff of his dress shirt.  
  
“That’s my phone,” Gavin said through gritted teeth.  
  
“Well uh- now it’s _mine._ But don’t worry you can have it back. _After_ class,” he walked away as he spoke, giving his back to Gavin who wanted nothing more than to push him down the auditorium steps.  
  
“Gladly,” he muttered, banging his fist on the desk and taking a breath, glaring at the few brave enough to watch his reaction.  
  
“What the fuck did you do to him?” Michael said quietly, pulling Netflix back up on his laptop while the professor went on about some shit that Gavin couldn’t hear over the roaring in his ears.  
  
“I don’t even- who the fuck is this guy?” Gavin asked, and Michael dug the syllabus out of his backpack and put it in front of Gavin, pointing out his name.  
  
Geoff Ramsey.  
  
“I have no fucking clue who that is,” Gavin said, sliding the packet back to Michael in a huff and leaning back in his seat.  
  
“I think he’s new,” Michael said, and Gavin sucked at his teeth as he considered the man at the front of the room.  
  
“That would explain it.”  
  
Without his phone, Gavin literally had nothing to do all class but watch Michael’s show over his shoulder- though his airpod was actually still connected to his phone so his playlist had just been looping the entire time. Fiona had eventually caught his eye and made a remorseful face which he shrugged off- half the damn class was on their phones, Gavin just hadn’t bothered to hide it. It wasn’t about breaking a rule, it was about the “disrespect”- Gavin knew the type. Thought they were owed something that ought to be earned.  
  
Gavin messaged Fiona on his watch under his desk, keeping a watchful eye on Ramsey as to avoid having another fucking device taken from him. The message was simple.  
  
**Gav: this guy is a dickhead**  
  
When class finally came to an end, Gavin stood and stretched as the class cleared out around him and Michael, Fiona coming up to them as they made their way down the steps.  
  
“That was… yikes,” Fiona said, and Gavin rolled his eyes, eyeing the professor- Ramsey- surreptitiously and noting that he was staring at him as they descended.  
  
“God forbid I send a text in the middle of- what fucking class is this?” Gavin said through a smile, a little louder as they reached the bottom of the steps.  
  
“Survey of American Lit,” Ramsey said, walking toward Gavin who didn’t falter a step backward when Ramsey stopped just short of too close. Gavin looked him up and down, taking in the wrinkled shirt, tie askew and loosened like he’d grown tired of the tightness around his neck, reading glasses tucked into his collar. His eyes were tired, and his hair was mussed like he’d fussed with it during lecture.  
  
“Um- we’ll catch you for lunch Gav,” Fiona said, tugging on Michael’s arm until he followed after her, muttering about wanting to see the show.  
  
Gavin watched Fiona and Michael leave the room, a few scattered students wandering out after them, until the room was just him and the professor. He blinked at the professor coolly, waiting for him to start off on some rant about class rules and the syllabus. It didn’t come. He chuckled lightly and glanced away, raising his hands in question after a few minutes.  
  
“Well?” Gavin said, and Ramsey leaned back and rolled up his sleeves, saying nothing, “Right. Great talk. I’ll be taking my phone back now-,”  
  
“I’ve heard a little bit about you, Free. I didn’t even know you were on my roster till today when you finally decided to show up,” he interrupted and Gavin nodded like he cared about what he was saying.  
  
“Yeah, well here I am,” Gavin said, taking a step back and gesturing to himself, “Are you… _pleased?”_ He twisted his tone at the end, giving it a hint of filth just to see Ramsey squirm, and he did- looking away and licking at his teeth in disbelief. Gavin tried not to smirk- the satisfaction of using people’s sensibilities against them never really got old.  
  
“No- actually no, I’m not _pleased,”_ Geoff mocked, “you can’t just show up to my class and expect that’s enough to pass.”  
  
Gavin scoffed, “Who said I wanted to pass?” Gavin shrugged as Geoff eyed him, his fingers all at once itching to dig through his pockets for a cigarette. He didn’t necessarily want to fail, but he also didn’t really care. All lit classes were basically just stacks of books you pay to say you read even if you didn’t- not exactly at the top of his list of lifelong learning priorities. Getting enough sleep that he didn’t feel suicidal by lunch definitely was, though.  
  
“Then what the hell are you even doing here?” Ramsey said after a moment, walking away and toward the desk at the front of the class to gather his paperwork, quickly and in a huff like Gavin was the one wasting _his_ time.  
  
“Right, of course, I’ll just skip to the _fun_ classes in my major like accounting- _hey,”_ Gavin said cuttingly, approaching the desk, “am I _keeping_ you from something?”  
  
Ramsey scoffed, “Shockingly, the world doesn’t actually revolve around you,” he said, almost chuckling as he picked up the last of his things, pausing to give Gavin a look.  
  
_“My name_ is Gavin, not _Mr. Free._ And at this school I’m pretty bloody sure you can spare a minute for someone who you insist on calling by _my_ last name,” Gavin said, glaring, “Now give me my phone back and then you can fuck off to wherever you’d like.”  
  
Ramsey raised his eyebrows, nodding to himself before slamming his books back down on the desk.  
  
“Wow, okay tough guy. Can’t believe I almost didn’t believe what I heard,” Ramsey said, “what happened, overpriced nanny forget to do the lesson on manners?”  
  
Gavin let out a breath that could’ve been a laugh had his blood not started to boil, “’Fraid not! She was too busy teaching me iron my dress shirts and know my place- something you clearly lack.”  
  
Gavin could practically feel the itch from the heat in Ramsey’s neck as he fought the urge to smooth out the lines in his shirt. Gavin let out a dry laugh, “Oh? Was that not in the gossip column you and the other little half-witted professors whisper about the _wretched_ Gavin Free? Or do you really know every little thing about me?”  
  
“You know what? I think I know enough,” Ramsey said, nodding to himself again, “Enough to know that the little attitude of yours? Not gonna fuckin’ fly in my class.”  
  
“I must be such a menace! Sending a text or falling asleep in class, the same as anyone else,” Gavin said, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets and stalking forward slowly.  
  
“Try the assigned text next time,” Ramsey said, faking a smile.  
  
Gavin nodded like he was considering it, “Not sure I own one, I’ll put it on the list though.”  
  
“Oh, I’m sure you can find the spare change for it somewhere. Try the couch cushions?”  
  
Gavin laughed coldly in disbelief, “Where _the hell_ do you get off?”  
  
“Let me make one thing perfectly clear,” Ramsey said, rounding the desk to crowd into Gavin’s space again, “You are an arrogant, entitled, disrespectful thorn in my fuckin’ side, and I’m not gonna sit back and let that shit continue- so you better think _real_ hard before you cross me.”  
  
Gavin took a step back finally, nodding and not letting an ounce of emotion into his expression, “Are we done here? Great. My phone.”  
  
Ramsey stared him down for a minute longer, pulled it from his pocket and placed it on the desk next to him, picking up his books haphazardly before he left without a word. Gavin tapped his foot angrily for a minute before he took his phone- still hot from where it was pressed to Ramsey’s thigh- from the desk and stormed out.  
  
An arm caught him as he left the room, and he pushed back- earning a grunt from Michael who had stopped by the door with Fiona. Gavin shook off the heat that was boiling just under his skin as Michael put his hands up in surrender.  
  
“Whoa- hey it’s just us,” Michael said, and Gavin took a breath, taking Michael’s arm off of him and continuing to walk until he was out of the building, Fiona and Michael following after him, Fiona calling out, “Gavin, wait!”  
  
Gavin let out a slow breath when he stepped out of the building, kicking a trash can nearby as Michael and Fiona caught up to him.  
  
“That was _insane,”_ Fiona said, and Gavin let out a dry laugh.  
  
_“He_ is insane,” Gavin said, starting to pace back and forth as he dug through his pockets for a cigarette.  
  
Fiona stopped him when he finally got a cigarette between his lips, holding a lighter to it with one hand while the other held him by his shoulder.  
  
“Gavin, I can’t believe you told him to fuck off,” Fiona giggled as Gavin took a deep pull and then let it out, slow.  
  
“I fucking hate it here,” Gavin said, ignoring her as he let out another puff of smoke.  
  
“Well then why-,” Fiona started, and Michael cut her off, “Fuck him, you- well, not like _fuck him,_ Maybe-,”  
  
“Michael, goddamnit,” Fiona half-laughed, punching him in the arm, “so not fucking helpful.”  
  
“I’m just sayin’,” Michael laughed, and Gavin cracked a smile.  
  
“No, Michael has a point,” Gavin muttered, the wheels starting to turn in his head, spinning images of Geoff’s flushed neck, the heat of his body coming off of him in waves when he was in Gavin’s face, “It’s just a stupid English class.” He moved to lean over the railing on the edge of the sidewalk overlooking the quad, the other two following suit.  
  
“Yeah and you speak plenty of English,” Michael piped up, earning another punch from Fiona, “What!”  
  
“He’s not gonna try to fuck Professor Ramsey!” Fiona said, glancing between them, “He’s a good professor, I swear you just got him on a bad day.”  
  
“Oh no, Fiona has a crush on Ramsey,” Michael giggled, and Fiona looked at him derisively.  
  
“Oh my fucking god, can I not _enjoy_ a class?” she asked, shoving Michael.  
  
Michael shook his head, “Dude, he just ripped into Gavin for wanting his fucking phone back- I don’t even think they’re allowed to take our shit.”  
  
“He seemed nice! Before, at least!” Fiona said, biting at her thumbnail anxiously.  
  
Michael nudged Gavin and spoke quietly like Fiona wasn’t inches away, “He’s hot, and I bet angry sex would loosen him up tons.”  
  
Fiona faked a gag, “You guys are gross, Gavin how would fucking Ramsey solve anything?”  
  
Gavin shrugged, “Leverage?”  
  
“That makes zero sense,” Fiona said, and Michael doubled over in laughter, “God. If I make out with you will you leave Ramsey alone?”  
  
Both Gavin and Michael snapped to attention, turning to Fiona who looked like she already regretted letting the words leaving her mouth. Michael looked between them in question and shook his head in confusion.  
  
“I’m sorry, what the _fuck_ did I miss last night?” Michael laughed out, eyebrows knitting together slightly like he was trying not to draw attention to his concern.  
  
“I think a makeout session could be _very_ persuasive, Fiona,” Gavin said, ignoring Michael and moving to close the space between him and Fiona.  
  
“Hands off, Gavin,” came a voice, and Gavin turned to find Lindsay walking up to them with a laugh already crossing her lips.  
  
Gavin backed off, hands up, “Wasn’t me!”  
  
“Why do I find that hard to believe?” Lindsay said, letting out a laugh when Fiona rushed into her arms.  
  
“Save me Lindsay! Gavin’s going all _Hot for Teacher,”_ Fiona chuckled, and Gavin rolled his eyes.  
  
“What teacher?” Lindsay asked, and Michael smirked.  
  
“Ramsey. He’s an English professor, new.”  
  
Lindsay raised her eyebrows and nodded, “Correct me if I’m wrong, but isn’t fucking a professor a little above your paygrade?”  
  
“Well, gotta start somewhere,” Gavin said distantly as he mulled it over. Ramsey was definitely above his paygrade, most people didn’t take much convincing. This was different though, even if there was an attraction it was completely taboo. Especially for a new professor.  
  
Fiona groaned, “Stop talking about this like you’re actually gonna go through with it please, this is insane.”  
  
“I’d like to see it,” Lindsay shrugged.  
  
“Lindsay!” Fiona leaned out of Lindsay’s arms.  
  
“What!” Lindsay laughed, “Gavin’s like an urban legend of fucking, everyone knows someone who knows someone who had amazing sex with him.”  
  
“I wish I could unhear that,” Fiona whined, rubbing at her eyes.  
  
“Should I get checked?” Michael said after a second, looking thoughtful.  
  
_“Yes.”_ Fiona and Lindsay said simultaneously.  
  
“Fuck you all, I’m clean,” Gavin said, and Fiona looked unconvinced.  
  
Michael shook his head, “Either way, I’m with Lindsay on this one, I wanna see you make him obsessed with your dick.”  
  
Everyone was quiet for a second until Fiona let out a chuckle, “Michael, I think you need help,”  
  
Michael looked like he just heard what he said, “What? I didn’t say _I_ was obsessed with his dick, I’m just-,”  
  
Gavin choked out a laugh, and the girls joined in as Michael’s cheeks burned pink.  
  
“Whatever, just fuck him or whatever.”  
  
“He hates me,” Gavin said.  
  
“Feelings have nothing to do with sex,” Lindsay said, and Michael nodded in agreement.  
  
“Um, no. Feelings _can_ have nothing to do with sex, but you can’t just go into it expecting to feel nothing,” Fiona said incredulously.  
  
“Sex is about getting off, if you catch feelings then that’s your own fault,” Gavin said, shrugging when Fiona scoffed at him.  
  
“You guys are so dumb. Don’t come crying to me when you’re all up in your feelings for your latest hookup,” Fiona said shaking her head and pulling out her phone as she spoke.  
  
Gavin, Lindsay, and Michael glanced at each other amusedly until Gavin poked at Fiona who smacked his hand away.  
  
“Aw, Fi, let us be stupid and nineteen for a minute,” Gavin chuckled, and Lindsay cut in.  
  
“Excuse you, I’m twenty, y’all are babies,” she said, and Fiona laughed.  
  
“Be stupid all you want! I’m just letting you in on reality, you can join me anytime you like.”  
  
They all laughed, and Gavin looked out onto the quad, coincidentally spotting Ramsey across the way talking to Jack animatedly. Gavin’s eyes trailed up and down the tall drink of a man and licked at his teeth thoughtfully- there was something to be said about a challenge making things a lot more interesting.  
  
“I’ve decided! I’m gonna fuck our English professor.”  
  
Michael and Lindsay cheered while Fiona looked up to the sky in pain, and Gavin was pretty sure it was a bad idea. But what was life without a few thousand or so bad ideas anyway?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave kudos if you liked it and comment telling me what you think <333


	3. Chapter 3

Gavin didn’t have an early class the next day, thank fucking christ, but he wandered toward campus eventually after rolling over in his bed to find that Michael had long gone. And though the lack of Michael’s presence was usually enough to drag his ass out of bed and find something better to do, nothing was quite as motivating as getting a text that had already made plans for him. Kind of got rid of the whole decision making part of being awake, which was easily the worst part.  
  
**Trevor: You around?**  
  
Gavin smirked as he started to get dressed, taking his time to pick out his clothes and staring at himself in the mirror vaguely considering what outfit might hit different for his little excursion. He listened to some songs that Fiona had sent him, fussing with his hair a little too long in knowing that the gap of time it took him to respond, no matter its length, would more than likely prompt-  
  
**Trevor: ?**  
  
And just that, the slightest desperation that kicked up a low heat in Gavin’s blood, had him taking in a pleased breath and shoving his keys into his jacket pocket to head to campus. He answered the text with no rush as he made it to the elevator, hitting the button right as he hit send.  
  
**Gavin: I could be.**  
  
**Trevor: And if I asked nicely?**  
  
Gavin chuckled to himself as the elevator doors opened, revealing Michael and Jeremy on the other side who both looked up in surprise to find Gavin in front of them as they exited the elevator. Gavin raised his eyebrows in greeting, but of course they had to ask about everything so they stopped him at the doors before they could close.  
  
“Where the fuck are you goin’?” Michael asked, checking his phone for the time, “It’s, like, not even noon yet, this is usually when I go wake you up.”  
  
“Yeah, Fredo is coming up in a few and he’s bringing pizza,” Jeremy added, gesturing that they were heading back to his dorm.  
  
“Somewhere to be,” Gavin shrugged, and Jeremy laughed.  
  
“Dick appointment,” Jeremy said, and Michael looked at Gavin in question, smiling through a haze of annoyance.  
  
“Fuck off. Who?” Michael asked when Gavin didn’t confirm or deny.  
  
“Nobody,” Gavin shrugged, “Somebody. What’s it matter?”  
  
“It doesn’t, I just wanted to play Smash but if you’re gonna bitch out-?” Michael shrugged, and Gavin shook his head vaguely like he was wasting his breath, his phone buzzing again in his hand.  
  
**Trevor: That was me asking nicely, jsyk**  
  
Gavin glanced up from his phone impatiently, taking Michael’s hand away from where he was holding the door, “Raincheck, lads?”  
  
“Yeah, dickhead,” Michael said playfully as the doors shut between them, and Gavin let out a breath, putting in his airpods and answering Trevor at last.  
  
**Gavin: Humanities?**  
  
**Trevor: I’ll be there.**  
  
Gavin walked to the Humanities building at his own pace, stopping at the café to get an iced coffee on the way- he needed it if he planned to stay awake during Pattillo’s class long enough to get his good airpods back. Trevor was leaning by the sliding doors in the Humanities building, spotting Gavin before Gavin had even looked up from his phone, scrolling through twitter mindlessly so he wouldn’t have to deal with the looks he got every so often when he was on campus.  
  
“Hey,” Trevor said, that restrained vigor that came vibrating out of him when Gavin came within reach as satisfying as ever. Gavin gave pause before he looked up at Trevor at last, through his lashes because he liked the tension it spiked every time.  
  
“Trev,” he said, sipping on the dregs of his iced coffee.  
  
“You took your sweet time,” Trevor said, looking anywhere but Gavin’s face as he spoke.  
  
Gavin raised his cup and shook it vaguely, pocketing his phone as he spoke, “Needed coffee.”  
  
“Right, how could I not have thought of that,” Trevor said sarcastically, rubbing his palms against his thighs.  
  
Gavin liked Trevor for this kind of thing, he was one of very few hookups Gavin had on standby, and no matter how many times they met up Trevor always acted like it was a thrill. Gavin found it charming, especially paired with how clean-cut and very put together Trevor was, it made it endlessly fun to wreck him just enough to knock a few strands of hair out of place, make him sweat just a little bit. Trevor was the guy to go to for stimulants, or you could just pay him off to write a paper to take an online test if the adderall wasn’t quite cutting it- which Gavin found it often didn’t. That link was the only reason Trevor didn’t mind being seen with Gavin in person, but Gavin wasn’t allowed to touch him, not until there were no eyes on them. He had an image to upkeep.  
  
Gavin, of course, pushed this as far as he could.  
  
“How much time do you have?” Gavin asked trailing a finger down Trevor’s forearm and lifting his wrist to see the time on his watch.  
  
Trevor shivered and snatched his wrist away, “Not enough to leave.”  
  
“I have just the place,” Gavin murmured.  
  
Trevor didn’t like the idea of breaking into the faculty single-stall (again) but once Gavin had him slammed against the wall with his mouth on Trevor’s neck he seemed to come around.  
  
“Shit,” Trevor breathed out when Gavin pulled him out of his well-pressed pants and started jacking him, playing with the head a little as he bit at Trevor’s neck.  
  
Trevor got a hand in his hair and pulled Gavin back, “No marks, Gavin,” he said firmly, and Gavin breathed heavily through a grin as he sunk to his knees. It was worth a try.  
  
Gavin licked up his length, pulling out his phone and taking a few pictures of himself doing so and saving them away quickly for later. Trevor didn’t mind as long as his face wasn’t in them, most people didn’t mind, and Gavin liked to send pictures in lieu of a “u up?” text. He also had vague ideas of some kind of collage or scrapbook, but both seemed a tad too much work for him to go through, so they were shelved for the time being. Gavin sucked Trevor down, bobbing over his length in time with his hand working over what he couldn’t reach without gagging.  
  
Trevor ran both of his hands through Gavin’s hair, getting a grip on it and pausing in warning before fucking shallowly into Gavin’s mouth, letting out muted moans when he brushed up against the back of Gavin’s throat. Gavin hummed to himself, half in realization that his airpods were still playing music and half to make Trevor pause in his movement at the vibration.  
  
“Fuck, I’m close,” Trevor breathed out, tucking a loose strand of hair behind Gavin’s ear carefully if not absentmindedly- Gavin liked that too, being treated like he could break. He was half-sure it was a movement habit reserved for Trevor’s girlfriend of the month, but there was something about it. It felt so out of place juxtaposed with the dirty bathroom floor cold against Gavin’s knees through the rips in his jeans and the ache he ignored in his jaw, it was so _off_ it almost came back around and turned him on.  
  
Gavin hummed again, pressing Trevor’s hips back against the wall and sucking him down as far as he could go, swallowing around him until Trevor’s fist slammed against the wall behind him and he came down Gavin’s throat with a suppressed groan.  
  
_“Fuck, fuck, fuck,”_ Trevor cursed, holding Gavin against him as the aftershocks wracked through him, “You’re so fucking-,”  
  
And then the bathroom door opened. Of course.  
  
“Oh, shit I’m-,” the voice started, and then paused, “Guys, this is a faculty bathroom, come on.”  
  
Gavin pulled off slowly, not even sparing Trevor a glance as he zipped himself up, combing a hand through his perfect hair and keeping his head down as he rushed out of the bathroom. He had a good reputation, and Gavin had little to lose.  
  
Gavin wiped at his mouth with one hand, getting to his feet and turning to face their interrupter as he did. He almost let out a full laugh when he was face to face with, of all people-  
  
“Geoff Ramsey.”  
  
The man was totally irritated, if not slightly flustered, the intensity of both emotions turned up to eleven when his eyes flickered with the recognition that it had been Gavin who was on his knees. He stared Gavin down like he was adjusting his perception of him and expecting him to take part in the whole _avert your eyes, everyone is embarrassed_ part of sex and run away in shame. Gavin wasn’t daunted by his gaze for a second, and in fact returned his stare as he stood up and went to the sink to wash his hands. His eyes followed the movement, and Gavin pretended to be even remotely surprised that the prick couldn’t take his eyes off of him even if he tried. It would be a miracle if Gavin left him with his dignity still intact.  
  
Gavin tried to school his face as best as he could so as to stop the taunting laugh that was bubbling in his chest. Gavin saw in the mirror that he looked well fucked out, his hair wild from Trevor’s fingers, mouth pink and abused like liked it best. Ramsey stared at him for a second too long it seemed, cheeks heating this time instead of the rosiness that had bloomed in his neck when Gavin had offended him last.  
  
“Free-,” he started, and swallowed as he glanced down Gavin’s body and then quickly back up again, “you’re not supposed to be in here.”  
  
“Well, using the public stalls seems a little rude now doesn’t it?” Gavin said, making no effort to hide the movement of adjusting his erection in his pants, “Sorry- did you want a go?”  
  
“Oh yeah? That’s what you’re going with?” he squinted, “you’re real fucking funny, kid.”  
  
Gavin walked toward where he was stopped in the doorway, looking him up and down suggestively before stopping just short of too close. He traced a hand up the length of his tie, tightening it slightly from where it was askew, all the while maintaining eye contact. A tattooed hand came up to stop him with an iron grip that sent heat shooting up Gavin’s spine.  
  
“Get lost,” he said calmly, letting go of Gavin’s hand.  
  
Gavin wasted no time, slipping past him slowly through the narrow doorway, not quite touching him but looking him in those staggering blue eyes for the length of the movement.  
  
“See you in class, Geoff.”  
  
He didn’t need to see the professor’s expression as he walked to class to know that he _definitely_ used the bathroom after Gavin left the building, and it wasn’t for taking a piss.  
  
**  
  
“You WHAT!?” Fiona shouted, bursting out in laughter, “Oh my _god,_ Gavin!”  
  
Gavin got a kick out of telling the stories of his conquests on a normal day, but this? This was absolute _gold,_ and everyone wanted to know more. They had broken into the roof, claiming a corner for themselves overlooking a portion of the city and some of campus. They went up there to smoke when it was nice and cool in the summer, otherwise settling for Fiona and Lindsay’s dorm bathroom since theirs was the biggest.  
  
“How do you do it?” Jeremy said, looking to Lindsay who shrugged, “No, I’m serious how does he do it? Michael?”  
  
“Don’t _question_ the man, just thank him for his service,” Alfredo laughed out, reaching to shove at Gavin jokingly while Jeremy looked to Michael for a response in earnest.  
  
Michael was rolling a joint, looking up innocently as the group waited for his response, “Don’t look at me- literally, _literally_ look at him. Gavin’s hot.”  
  
“That’s it?” Jeremy asked skeptically, and Gavin chuckled.  
  
Michael’s eyes traced a line up Gavin’s body where he was splayed out, “And… he knows what he’s doin’.” Gavin winked at him and Fiona gagged.  
  
“Get a fucking room,” Lindsay laughed, and Gavin laughed as Michael passed him the joint, lighting it and taking a pull.  
  
“I’m tellin’ you, I don’t need to know _how_ Gavin’s got game to know he has it,” Alfredo said, reaching for the joint vaguely.  
  
“Sorry, I can’t help but pull focus,” Gavin said in a breath of smoke, passing off the joint and not even flinching when Michael started kissing up his neck greedily.  
  
“Actually- actually, you could help it. If you tried at all,” Fiona said through a frown, taking a pull from the joint and passing it.  
  
Gavin ran a hand through Michael’s curls lazily, letting him suck a mark into his neck if it would make him feel better about whatever was going on in his head. Gavin didn’t mind, simple pleasures could also be favors as long as he wanted them to be. Their friends continued talking around them, but Gavin had taken another long pull from the joint and it was good shit because Michael’s mouth on him felt like the best thing in the world, and he wanted it on his.  
  
Gavin kissed Michael and Michael sunk into it, reckless- giving too much in a way that Gavin didn’t know how to tell him he was doing. Michael was still too damp behind the ears to know that kind of kiss made him vulnerable, too open to hurt. But Gavin was selfish at heart, so he let Michael give too much of himself over, drank it in while he could.  
  
When Michael climbed into his lap is precisely when Fiona had enough, pulling Michael back by the collar of his shirt in annoyance.  
  
“Can you not, actually? _Some_ of us wanted to hang out before you disappear to blow each other around the corner,” Fiona said snapping in front of Michael’s face when he turned to face her.  
  
“Jealous,” Michael said, pulling his shirt down over his crotch as he sat back where he had been a minute earlier.  
  
“I refuse to be a part of this narrative- not everyone wants Gavin!” Fiona yelled, crossing her arms and leaning back against the ledge.  
  
“Maybe not everyone wants me, Fiona, but I’m betting they’re curious,” Gavin said, quirking an eyebrow and glancing at Lindsay who rolled her eyes and then Jeremy who had busied himself with his phone while Alfredo just laughed to himself.  
  
“You’re so full of shit,” Fiona said, “I hope Ramsey rejects your seduction and it totally shatters you.”  
  
“He won’t. Because now he’s curious. “Who was that guy with Gavin? Does he _like_ giving head? What’s that like?” all with his hand down his pants,” he laughed out and Michael shoved him.  
  
“Okay, you picking it apart like that definitely crosses back over to gross,” Michael laughed, snatching the joint and taking a pull, “So who was the guy?”  
  
Gavin glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, then looking to Jeremy who was the only other person who knew that this was the second time Michael had asked. Jeremy just shook his head in mild amusement, saying nothing when he met Gavin’s gaze.  
  
“Can’t say,” Gavin said, running a hand through his hair.  
  
“You show us pictures but you can’t name names?” Michael teased, and Gavin grinned.  
  
“Oh, pictures, is that what you want? I got a few, I think I look pretty cute,” Gavin said, unlocking his phone and pulling up the pictures from the bathroom earlier.  
  
“Oh ew! Gavin, put that shit away!” Fiona said, shielding her eyes while everyone else leaned in, giggling, to get a better look.  
  
“Can’t say I know him,” Michael joked.  
  
“Ah, circumcised,” Lindsay added, like she was noting the weather.  
  
“Lindsay!” Fiona shrieked, pretending to be appalled as she took a look at the picture on Gavin’s phone.  
  
“Good dick, Gavin. Prouda ya,” Jeremy said plainly, letting out a laugh a second late.  
  
“Y’all got me fucked up thinking this is a normal ass thing to do,” Alfredo shook his head, pushing Gavin’s phone away as he did.  
  
Gavin smiled and looked at the picture again, it was one of his better ones he supposed. If they weren’t trying to be quick he might’ve tried to get a nice shot of come dripping off his face, and well that- now _that_ would have been something for Ramsey to walk in on.  
  
Geoff. Gavin let the name sit in his mouth, the tang of it something different when he was supposed to call him professor. He’d thought it was a nice touch, saying Geoff instead of Professor Ramsey. An equal grounding to Geoff refusing to call him Gavin. Just a touch too familiar, and Gavin knew he’d gotten under his skin.  
  
That was a start.  
  
**  
  
Geoff tried and failed to pretend- just for himself- that he wasn’t counting the minutes until Free walked through the door, late of course. He trudged up the stairs in those definitely-not-goodwill docs with the curly headed one and the girl he walked out with the other day on his heels. Geoff tried to stifle the disappointment that he hadn’t even looked up from his phone as he entered the room. Geoff had expected an embarrassed two second glance at least, some sign that day previous was not a regular Tuesday for him, for fuck’s sake. But of course, Geoff wouldn’t be afforded that, because, just as he had agonized over in the back of his mind for hours at time the night before, _it really had been just a normal fucking thing for him._ He didn’t even give the little scene he made in the bathroom a second thought, not even enough to glance at Geoff in acknowledgement. Or in condescension. And Geoff was unbothered by this. He was.  
  
He didn’t start class a little late because he was still ruminating over this line of thinking- no, no, he was going over his class notes or whatever, in his head. He started the powerpoint eventually, and he went through the motions automatically, _definitely_ not sparing a sideways glance to where Free had kicked his legs up on the desk and leaned his head on his friend’s shoulder to look at his laptop. And Geoff didn’t waste an ounce of brainpower noting that the curly-headed one was _not_ the same guy that breezed out of the bathroom the day before.  
  
Well. Maybe it was all he was thinking about, actually.  
  
But fuck it, he was gonna give himself this one because he couldn’t even bring himself to tell Jack about it and that probably wasn’t a good sign, for whatever reason. Probably because of the background thoughts that were attached to every interaction he had with Free, but maybe also because it didn’t really feel like the kind of thing you bring up over morning coffee or send in a text. So he was stuck with his own thoughts on this one, and it turned out that he sucked at ignoring it.  
  
He had a sort-of plan, though.  
  
“Annnd we’ll pick up where we left off next time,” Geoff said, checking the time on his phone, “Discussion post due midnight Friday, don’t forget.”  
  
Students filtered out quickly, Free and his friends going as slowly the last time, mumbling quietly to one another as they made their way down the steps. Geoff recognized the girl this time- Fiona, a good student that he was surprised to find out hung around with Free. She avoided his gaze actively in the way Free hadn’t when they walked in, and Geoff pretended not to notice.  
  
“Mr. Free,” he said when they got to the bottom of the steps.  
  
“Geoff,” he said enthusiastically, and his friend snickered.  
  
Fiona punched the friend in the arm, “Michael and I were _just leaving,”_ she stressed and Michael- apparently- rolled his eyes and followed after her.  
  
“My office,” Geoff said, and Free’s smirk made him want to reconsider, but the idea of someone overhearing them in the hall sounded way worse than whatever he was smirking about.  
  
His shitty makeshift office used to be a supply closet, and as soon as he sat on the front edge of his desk to face Free when he walked in after him, he knew that he could tell exactly what it used to be. Which made sense considering this almost definitely wasn’t the first office a professor had dragged him to in his short time at the school.  
  
“Some office,” he scoffed, walking in and closing the door behind them just hard enough that the walls rattled like they were laughing at Geoff along with him.  
  
“Just sit down,” Geoff said exasperatedly, and Free made himself comfortable in the chair opposite his desk, “Mr. Free-,”  
  
“Can we stop with the last name shit already? Gavin even has less syllables, save your breath for fuck’s sake,” he grumbled, and Geoff took a moment. Gavin.  
  
“Whatever. Gavin. I don’t uh- I don’t have to tell you that what happened yesterday in the bathroom was super inappropriate-,”  
  
“What happened again?”  
  
Geoff glared, “You got jokes, huh? Hilarious. You and I both know what I’m talking about.”  
  
“And how can you be sure of that?” Gavin said, tilting his head and grinning.  
  
Geoff rolled his eyes, “Fine. The little _rendezvous_ of yours with uh- with another student. In the faculty bathroom. You know, the one you’re not supposed to have access to?”  
  
_“Riiight._ Someone should really do something about those pesky locks,” Gavin raised his eyebrows teasingly while Geoff stared in disbelief. Geoff had to give it to him- he was charming, there was something kind of cute about him that he could choose to let out when he pleased. Geoff only got a glimpse of it last time they spoke, when he talking to his friends. Geoff found himself wanting to just joke with him, losing why they were in his office in the first place.  
  
“I say no harm, no foul, Geoff. Two consenting adults and all, or did you need to see some ID?” Gavin made to reach for his wallet and Geoff clenched his jaw to regain his composure, waving Gavin off, “No? Well. Did you report it?”  
  
Geoff uncrossed and recrossed his legs in front of him and looked toward a stack of boxes that still needed unpacking behind Gavin like they had the answer he needed, “No, no I- uh. I didn’t.”  
  
“Thought not,” he said smugly, and leaned forward in his chair as he continued, “Tell you the truth, I think you just wanted an excuse to get me alone.”  
  
“Oh, is _that_ what you think?” Geoff said, resisting the urge to roll his eyes and moving a stack of folders on his desk to another corner absentmindedly, gritting his teeth, “What gives you that bright idea, huh?”  
  
Gavin ignored him, “You did piss me off the other day, but I think you’ll find I can be _very_ forgiving if you want me to be.”  
  
He was leaning in further now, and Geoff only then realized how close they were when Gavin looked up at him through his lashes with dark eyes. Geoff felt his pulse quicken and pushed back against memories of Gavin on his knees that surfaced one after another- the illusion of heat against him coming now in the memory of Gavin pulling at his tie in the doorway. For a moment he could feel Gavin’s breath against his thighs, and he knew he’d been silent for too long. Shit.  
  
“Gavin-,” he tried to back up subtly, and realized he was trapped between Gavin and his desk.  
  
“Just,” Geoff stalked around to the other side of his desk and spoke sternly, “keep your shit _off_ campus, and if I find out you’re doing it again I _will_ report it to the dean.”  
  
“That’s no fun,” Gavin said, standing and leaning over Geoff’s desk with his hands flat against the wood, one hand coming up to trace a line against the grain with his finger until it met a pen with Geoff’s name engraved on it. He picked it up and inspected it vaguely, rolling it between his fingers.  
  
“Well, school isn’t supposed to be fun,” Geoff said, eyes tracking the movement of Gavin’s fingers as he fiddled with the pen.  
  
“Agree to disagree,” Gavin said, looking away from the pen to Geoff’s eyes and pausing for a moment, “Doesn’t it bother you that I call you Geoff?” he asked suddenly.  
  
“What? That’s my name,” Geoff said.  
  
“Hm. Right,” Gavin said, making for the door and turning just before he exited, “I’m taking this,” he gestured with the pen and then left.  
  
Geoff stared at the door for a while after he left, and of all the things that were said, he was stuck on the fact that he should’ve told Gavin to call him Professor Ramsey. Especially after that whole shitshow. And he was sure he had a reason for not telling the dean about this whole thing- like he’d have some kind of leverage over the kid or something- but that seemed stupid now. Gavin had spun it back around on him, and Geoff couldn’t believe he didn’t see it coming. And worse, it kind of worked. How the fuck had it worked? Geoff couldn’t dream up a more annoying person if he tried, and yet- Geoff could still feel the subtle heat of Gavin’s breath against his thighs.  
  
“Aw, he took my fucking pen!” Geoff groaned, rubbing at his temples and wondering if he should’ve taken the position at CalTech after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave kudos if you liked it and comment telling me what you think <333


	4. Chapter 4

Pattillo’s class would be almost tolerable if Gavin didn’t hate how he tried to act like the cool professor while simultaneously scolding Gavin like he was thirteen years old. Gavin had just been staring through Pattillo while he droned on and on, his deep voice much easier to ignore than Geoff’s lilting tone that played with pitch like a jump rope. Especially when he was talking to Gavin alone.  
  
Gavin smirked and adjusted himself in his seat, twiddling the pen that he’d lifted from Geoff between his fingers and looking at it a little closer. It was a nice ballpoint that had some weight to it, and Gavin chuckled to think that Geoff had let him walk out with the one nice pen that literally had his name inscribed on it.  
  
Gavin scribbled a note on the corner of notebook paper and found that the pen actually wrote quite smoothly, reminding him vaguely of the feeling of the pens that sat on his mother’s desk- the ones he wasn’t supposed to use because they came from individual boxes with velvet interiors. He would only ruin them.  
  
“Does that have Ramsey’s name on it?” Jeremy said quietly, shaking Gavin from his thoughts.  
  
“Yeah, I nicked off his desk,” Gavin said, passing off the pen to Jeremy who made a quiet gut-punched sound that brought a smile to Gavin’s face.  
  
Jeremy wrote his name with it in the margin of his textbook and raised his eyebrows, “This is a _really_ nice pen- you just grabbed it and he didn’t notice?”  
  
“No, that would be theft. I told him I was taking it and I walked out,” Gavin whispered, shrugging nonchalantly as Jeremy stifled a laugh.  
  
“You fucking animal,” Jeremy chuckled out, just loud enough for Pattillo to glare at them for a second. Gavin made a mocking face and turned back to Jeremy who was staring resolutely at his textbook.  
  
“Can you not interrupt my class, Mr. Free?” Pattillo said, and Gavin pursed his lips like he was thinking about it.  
  
“No, not really. You’re interrupting it more than I am by pointing it out every time, really, but I’m sure you know that already, seeing as you’re so fucking wise,” Gavin said, and Pattillo nodded to himself for a second while the class fell into a shocked hush that Gavin found delicious in its own special way.  
  
“I am pretty wise,” Pattillo said, and the pointed toward the door, “Get out.”  
  
Gavin eyed the sign-in sheet that he’d already signed and shrugged, shouldering his backpack and standing up, “Right, see you next week then.”  
  
“Can’t wait,” Pattillo said mostly to his podium, and Gavin walked out gladly.  
  
**lil j: gav got kicked from jacks class**  
  
**micoo: lmao again?**  
  
**fi: he’s trying 2 set a record**  
  
**gav: he just hates me tbh**  
  
Gavin sent the text as he walked out of the building not even bothering to look up since there were rarely people walking around during class hours. He glanced up just in time to spot Michael and Fiona leaving the café, heading toward him already and mocking him as they got closer.  
  
“Fuckin’ _LOSER!”_ Fiona shouted as they crossed the quad toward him, and Michael cackled.  
  
“What’s the matter Gavvy boy, afraid if you stay in class for more than five minutes you might _learn_ something?” Michael teased once they reached him, nudging him annoyingly.  
  
Gavin looked between them in vague amusement, “Are you actually clowning me for _not_ being a nerd?”  
  
They glanced at each other once and nodded, laughing as they did, “Kinda, yeah,” Fiona giggled.  
  
“Lovely,” Gavin mumbled, tucking his phone into his back pocket, “what are we doin’ then?”  
  
“Oh I gotta dip, I have a- thing,” Fiona said, and shook her iced coffee at Gavin, “you want the rest of this?”  
  
“Ew. Yes, give it,” Gavin said, making grabby hands until she passed off the condensation covered cup.  
  
“Alright,” Fiona laughed as she skipped off, “catch you fucks later.”  
  
They waved her off and started walking in the opposite direction, Gavin sipping on Fiona’s half-empty coffee cup and feeling more invigorated already.  
  
“You got class?” he asked after a minute of them meandering around campus and Michael shook his head, finishing a text on his phone before speaking.  
  
“Nah class got canceled, so I’m done for today,” he said raising his eyebrows vaguely.  
  
“Stairwell?” Gavin asked, and Michael shrugged, so they took off for the library. Gavin liked the library stairwell for a few reasons, but the main one was that it was enclosed at the sides but open at the top, so it was kind of the ideal place to smoke and chill on the steps. It was also rarely used because of how hot it got in the summer, and it was nice and secluded in the back of the building.  
  
Gavin tossed his backpack onto the steps once they’d climbed to a floor closer to the middle- it helped to have a little warning from either side if someone was going to pass by since they weren’t technically allowed to smoke weed on campus. He settled against his backpack on the steps while Michael packed a bowl too neatly the way he always did.  
  
“You’re good at that,” Gavin said in lieu of pointing out that it was taking way longer than it needed to.  
  
“I know,” Michael said softly as he focused, “but you only let me do it because you don’t want to.”  
  
“I’m testing a theory that I get higher when other people pack the bowl than when I do,” Gavin said, and Michael laughed.  
  
“Let me know how that goes,” he said, finally passing the pipe to him along with the lighter.  
  
“Cheers, I will,” Gavin chuckled and took a hit, watching the smoke drift up and out when he exhaled. He passed it back to Michael, who smiled after letting out a breath of smoke, leaning back against the stairs a little more.  
  
“So what’re you gonna do about Ramsey?” Michael asked while Gavin fussed with the cheap lighter.  
  
“Geoff, you mean?” Gavin said, voice strained as he held the smoke in his lungs for a bit longer, coughing out a laugh when Michael grinned goofily at him.  
  
“Sure, _Geoff,”_ Michael repeated, and Gavin laughed again.  
  
“Dunno yet, he’s… playing hard to get,” Gavin mumbled, staring at some cracked tile as he spoke.  
  
“And you’re not used to that,” Michael chuckled, earning a pout from Gavin.  
  
“It’s not like he’s not interested, I know he is,” Gavin said, letting out a short breath, “it’s just that he’s trying to be professional. And he still hates me.”  
  
“Can’t fucking you get him fired?” Michael asked, letting out a breath of smoke and passing Gavin the pipe so he could finish it off.  
  
“Could it?” Gavin asked, fiddling with the lighter for a second before smoking the last of the bowl and passing it back to Michael.  
  
“I’m feelin’ like the answer’s yes,” Michael giggled, laying back against the steps after putting away the pipe in his backpack.  
  
Gavin stared at the cracks in the tile for a minute, mulling it over for maybe a few seconds before he completely spaced, “Fuck, I’m high.”  
  
“Make that two,” Michael said to the sky, holding up two fingers and laughing to himself.  
  
“Should we get food? When does Jeremy get out? Or Fiona?”  
  
“Fuck, dude, I don’t know,” Michael stretched lazily, his shirt riding up just enough to show a strip of skin above the band of his boxer briefs. Gavin traced a finger along the exposed skin and Michael closed his eyes at the movement.  
  
Gavin looked at him and wanted to kiss his neck, so he did, and Michael hummed, letting a hand graze through Gavin’s hair loosely, eventually getting a grip and pulling Gavin up to kiss him properly. Michael liked kissing, which was fun for a few minutes, but Gavin always got a bit ahead in his mind. As he crawled on top of Michael on the steps, awkwardly but not really caring, he wished he’d suggested they go back to the dorms instead, tracing a hand down Michael’s chest until his fingers were paused at the button on his jeans.  
  
Michael pulled away, “Dude, no we’re at school.”  
  
Gavin’s mind flitted to Trevor then Geoff vaguely, “Right, yeah, sorry. Carried away.”  
  
He started to leave Michael’s lap, but Michael caught him by the shirt, pulling him in for a slow kiss, and Gavin wondered if Trevor was around, or again how quickly they could get to the dorm, kissing distractedly. Like answering a text while walking home.  
  
It felt nice while high, and he tried to sink into that, knowing that Michael wouldn’t exactly be responsive to trekking back to the dorms. He ran his fingers through Michael’s curls, tugged a little to get a moan from Michael that made him bite at Gavin’s bottom lip.  
  
“Are you fucking serious?”  
  
They startled apart, and when Gavin caught sight of none other than Geoff Ramsey himself at the base of the stairs, he really couldn’t help laughing this time. He hid his face in Michael’s shoulder to muffle his laughter as he clambered out of his lap.  
  
“Uh. Hey Mr. Ramsey,” Michael said, waving and holding back a laugh of his own.  
  
“We were _just_ talking about you!” Gavin laughed out, vaguely aware that he was too high for this, and Geoff opened his mouth to say something that never came. Gavin let his eyes trace up and down Geoff’s body as he trudged up the steps toward them- and either the frazzled professor look kind of _worked_ for him, or Gavin had been kissing Michael a tad too long. But there was something to the tweed blazer he had folded over one inked arm- clearly abandoned in surrender to the heat that late afternoon brought on, taking down a few of Geoff’s buttons with it. Gavin stared at the tattooed extra inches of skin at the base of his throat that the buttons revealed and tried to tune back in to whatever the man was saying.  
  
“- now I have to report this?” Geoff said and Gavin scoffed even as Michael stiffened beside him.  
  
“Is it suddenly a crime to kiss?” Gavin snapped, and pulled Michael into another kiss that Michael blushed and pulled away from. Gavin turned back to Geoff smugly and he was staring up at the sky tensely.  
  
“No. As a matter of fact, it’s not,” Geoff said, adjusting the strap on his shoulder bag and letting out a frustrated breath as he leveled Gavin with a humorless glare.  
  
“If it is then- well- guilty as charged,” Gavin turned to Michael with glassy eyes and stifled a laugh- failing at that. Michael hid his face in his hands, half out of embarrassment and half out of disbelief of seeing Gavin so defiant in person for the first time.  
  
Geoff snapped his fingers in front of Gavin’s face and Gavin’s libido responded to the authority of it in a way that he hadn’t anticipated, and when he turned Geoff was much closer than he realized. He had to look up a bit to see Geoff’s face, until he crouched a bit to look at them at eye level. Gavin was just silent as Geoff glanced between them, trying his best not to crack a joke.  
  
“You guys are fucking stoned,” Geoff said, and Gavin had to pause time in his head and freeze every cell in his body to stop himself from bursting out laughing in Geoff’s face.  
  
“Allergies,” Michael said after a second, and Gavin coughed into his elbow to stop the second round of laughter that threatened his entire existence.  
  
“Don’t bullshit a bullshitter, kid,” Geoff said, standing up and shaking his head, “get out of here.”  
  
Gavin and Michael scrambled to get their shit and raced down the steps, barely hearing Geoff’s, _“And quit with the PDA!”_ as they exited the stairwell.  
  
Gavin let out a belly-laugh that was so loud that it was damn near therapeutic when they got maybe five feet from the stairwell, Michael cackling along with him as they kept running. They shoved at each other, all giggles and adrenaline, and raced the rest of the way back to the dorms.  
  
“Dude, you have the worst poker face in the fucking world!” Michael called from the bathroom after they finally crash-landed at their dorm.  
  
Gavin chuckled as he scrolled through twitter from his bed, “The second time! Two times he’s caught me having it on with someone! And I’m high on top of that!”  
  
“Excuses, excuses,” Michael shook his head as he came out of the bathroom in just a towel, hair still wet and dripping a bit onto his shoulders.  
  
“I was extraordinary considering the circumstances,” Gavin mumbled, gears turning in his head with an idea that was still half-formed.  
  
“Aren’t you glad I didn’t let you pull my dick out?” Michael chuckled as he rifled through his dresser, dropping his towel just in time for Gavin to get an eyeful of his perky ass.  
  
“I wouldn’t say glad,” Gavin said, staring at Michael’s ass until he pulled on a pair of boxers.  
  
“I think you’re looking for the words “thank you”- you’re fucking welcome by the way,” Michael said, sighing as he sat on his bed and opened his laptop, “What would you do without me?”  
  
Gavin pretended to think, “Probably have more orgasms, just _slightly_ more.”  
  
“Oh, only slightly more?”  
  
“Yeah I think so,” Gavin said through a smile, and Michael threw an empty water bottle at him full-force, nailing him in the head, “ow, you fucking arsehole!”  
  
“Now you’ll be having slightly _less_ orgasms, how ‘bout that? Dickhead,” Michael countered, and Gavin laughed.  
  
“Oh no! If only there was a way to come without the help of my eager yet bashful roommate!” Gavin said sarcastically, slowly trailing a hand down his chest and into his pants and laying back on his bed while Michael scoffed.  
  
“Fuck you, I’m not bashful,” Michael muttered, and Gavin shushed him.  
  
“I think I’m onto something…” He was touching himself mainly as a joke, but also with vague interest, eyes closed and hips lifted as he ghosted his palm over his underwear and flipped a coin in his head to decide if he should follow through or not. He let out a slow breath as he let the heel of his palm press against his length, strangely turned on by Michael’s effort to ignore him as he typed away at his computer.  
  
“Quit your shit, jesus christ-,” Michael crossed the room and ripped Gavin’s hand away from his junk, the motion of it punching a laugh out of Gavin’s chest as he pouted at Michael walking away.  
  
“Tease!” Gavin chuckled, doing up his pants just as Fiona and Jeremy burst into the room armed with several bags from McDonald’s.  
  
_“Jesus christ, Gav!” “Put that shit awaaay,”_ they whined in unison, and Gavin rolled his eyes and sat up.  
  
“I get no appreciation ‘round here. This is my dorm for fuck’s sake!” Gavin shouted, and Michael laughed, shutting his laptop and moving to sit on the edge of his bed.  
  
“Yeah, well your room smells like boy. And sex. It smells like boy sex and you should- why don’t have- your clothes are fucking everywhere!” Fiona scrunched up her face as she stepped around the scattered bits of clothing.  
  
“Like I said, _my_ dorm,” Gavin said, grabbing for a holey shirt that Fiona lifted with the tip of her boot and balling it up to throw toward the bathroom.  
  
“I don’t know how you put up with him,” Jeremy directed to Michael who only let out a laugh as he stood to snatch one of the bags.  
  
“Big talk from the guy who lives with Matt Bragg,” he said, and Jeremy lifted an eyebrow.  
  
“He’s actually cleaner than you’d think- but also I see your point and I’ll just shut the fuck up,” Jeremy let out a laugh and just kicked enough of Gavin’s clothes out of the way until there was enough room for him to sit and put down the food.  
  
“Jeremy, I’ve never been to your place- do all boys just drop their clothes on the floor?” Fiona said as she grimaced at the floor and grimaced at Gavin’s bed as if weighing which would be grosser to sit on.  
  
“Hey- hey! I’m a clean boy, Gavin’s the one who just starts dropping his clothes the second he walks in the door,” Michael said, dropping to the floor alongside Jeremy for access to the sauces.  
  
“The smell Michael- the smell can’t be all him,” Fiona said, and Michael pursed his lips in vague embarrassment.  
  
“I’m right here, by the way,” Gavin raised a hand, only to be ignored.  
  
“Sex is gross,” Jeremy mumbled around some french fries, “smells, mess, and just like. Visually.”  
  
“Fuckin _virge,”_ Michael mocked in a deep voice and Jeremy shrugged.  
  
“Well I happen to think it smells fine in here, but I’ll pop over to the mart and get a Febreze if everyone will shut up about it,” Gavin said, eyeing Fiona’s indecision and pulling her by the belt loop on her hip so she landed on his bed.  
  
“Gavin!” Fiona frowned in vague disgust, “Ugh, do you- do you wash your sheets?”  
  
“Like- recently?” Gavin asked jokingly and Fiona sprung back to her feet, “oh my god I’m joking!”  
  
Fiona made a face and gingerly sat down, “Right yeah, of course you are Gavin.”  
  
“I have good hygiene! Don’t I always smell nice?” Gavin asked, and Jeremy pointed with raised brows in agreement.  
  
“Fine. Buy some Febreze. Pick up your fucking laundry,” Fiona said, and Michael tossed a chicken nugget at her.  
  
“You got it mom!” Michael said, and she looked at him pointedly before upending a sleeve of fries over his head.  
  
“Aw c’mon!” Michael whined, shaking his head to get it out of his hair, “I just showered!”  
  
“Can we just fucking eat!” Jeremy said when he got covered in fries and water from Michael’s still-drying hair.  
  
“Let’s.” Gavin said, “So I can tell everyone how Geoff caught me and Michael going at it in the stairwell.”  
  
“He WHAT!” Fiona shouted, and Jeremy barely glanced up.  
  
“Making out- we were _making out,”_ Michael said, repeating it to Jeremy who just chuckled and nodded.  
  
“So is this part of your master plan?” Jeremy said, “like he’ll get to see how good you are or something?”  
  
“Not planned at all,” Gavin said, rifling through one of the paper bags until he came up with the buffalo sauce, “no professor ever even shows up there, I have no fucking clue what he was doing there.”  
  
**  
  
“I was _just_ taking the scenic route to the third floor of the library,” Geoff said, biting at his fingernail and staring vaguely at the wood grain on the door in an attempt to avoid Jack’s likely judgmental gaze.  
  
Jack had walked into Geoff’s office, and Geoff was certain that he was talking about something, but he hadn’t heard a word of it as he squeezed past him to close the door to his office. Jack had looked at him in confusion and Geoff just started spilling like a leaky fucking faucet.  
  
He looked at Jack finally, and of course there was the judgmental expression that Geoff had been waiting for, tinged the slightest hints of disappointment and overall “ew.” Geoff wanted stuff all the words back in his mouth and go back to feeling guilty and burdened by his own conscience.  
  
Geoff’s face dropped from its nervous tautness, “Go ahead, say it.”  
  
And then Jack started laughing, which was not what Geoff expected. It was one of those belly laughs that kind of felt like they were quaking the thing walls of his not-office, and Geoff was very confused.  
  
“Oh-kay?” Geoff said as Jack’s laugh died down, and Jack held up a his hand as he regained his composure.  
  
“Only _you_ Geoff, would get into this situation with the _one_ student I hate, in your _first_ semester at this fucking school,” Jack said, shaking his head.  
  
Geoff ran a hand through his hair wearily, “Yeah it would be me.”  
  
“So what, what’s the problem?”  
  
“Jack, are you kidding? He’s in my fucking head!” Geoff shouted, “he occupies my every other fucking thought- and worse, he knows it!”  
  
“Well I hate to say it Geoff, but that’s totally on you.”  
  
“I know,” Geoff whined, dropping his head onto his desk and pouting.  
  
“You pissed him off and revealed a weakness and he’s picking at it-,” Jack said with a shrug, “you have to get used to it.”  
  
“Get used to it? But he’s so-,”  
  
“You have any idea how many girls I get in my office who flirt just to see what they can get away with? Hell, how many guys?” Jack said, and Geoff inclined his head at the thought. It hadn’t occurred to him that this wasn’t something that was just happening to him.  
  
“Has he pulled this on you too?”  
  
“No, Geoff, I hate his guts and he knows that,” Jack scoffed, moving to sit on Geoff’s desk.  
  
“Right. So, now what am I supposed to do?” Geoff asked lamely, his cheek resting still on the wood of his desk.  
  
Jack sighed, “Geoff, please. Put on your big boy pants, and just ignore him. He has the attention span of a goldfish, he’ll eventually stop showing up to class, just like always.”  
  
“Wow. Master’s degree under my belt and I couldn’t fucking think of “just ignore him.” When will you put me out of my misery, Jack?”  
  
“As soon as you stop being useful to me,” Jack joked, stepping off his desk and looking at the boxes on the floor for a second before spinning around suddenly, “You’re not seriously entertaining it are you?”  
  
Geoff rolled his head so he was facedown on the desk and just groaned.  
  
“Geoff, jesus christ, no.”  
  
Geoff stumbled over his words, standing up from his desk chair now, “I don’t _know-_ he just-! And _I’m!_ Not like- _seriously-_ he. He took my pen, Jack!”  
  
_“Geoff._ Geoff, I’m telling you right now, _no._ It’s not worth it- not worth it for any student- but _especially_ not Gavin fucking Free.”  
  
“I know- _I know,”_ Geoff whined, “I’m working on it.”  
  
“Not even a fantasy, Geoff. You will tumble down that hill, man,” Jack said.  
  
“I’m not gonna do it, Jack,” Geoff said weakly. He was just thinking about it in the abstract way that someone accidentally pictures someone naked and then goes back to watching TV.  
  
“Good. That would be stupid.”  
  
“I know, Jack,” Geoff pouted.  
  
“Oh, I know you know. Which is why it’s worse.”  
  
“This is so unfair. When I was a TA I fucked anyone I wanted and no one even cared,” Geoff whined, reminiscing in the sex he had in more than a few different professor’s offices over the course of his TA-ing.  
  
“Well you’re not a TA anymore. You better keep this under wraps. God forbid this goes beyond a flirtation-,”  
  
“There was no flirting! I did no such fucking thing!”  
  
Jack chuckled and picked up his keys, “Sure, Geoff,” he made to leave and Geoff sat back in defeat.  
  
There was absolutely no fucking flirting. Right? Right. Just ignore it. Easy. He had so many online discussions to grade after all- he glanced at the cup that held his pens. Geoff slammed his fist on his flimsy desk.  
  
Right. Easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave kudos if you liked it and comment telling me what you think <333


	5. Chapter 5

When Geoff walked into class there that fucker was, early for whatever reason. Geoff ignored him as he logged onto the desktop at the front of the class, easy to do when Gavin was too busy half-draped over a girl in the middle row, whispering in her ear while she batted her eyelashes like he was dropping a line she hadn’t heard before. Geoff pulled out his phone and scrolled through news pages vaguely, pointedly refusing to look up until his phone buzzed that it was time to start class.  
  
“Alright who’s kicking off discussion on the chapters you were supposed to read over the weekend?” Geoff paused for a second, eyes skirting past the girl whose desk Gavin had leaned on. He was gone from her radius now, and Geoff blinked to stop himself from letting his eyes fall to the back row where he was likely half asleep on that Michael kid.  
  
Geoff glanced at the attendance sheet, “Fiona?” and passed it off to the first row.  
  
“They were really depressing,” Fiona said, and half the class chuckled quietly.  
  
“Okay, but-,” Geoff continued, on autopilot while he encouraged the students to talk to each other about it rather than just talk _at him_ and leave it at that. This class was better than his morning classes who wanted nothing to do with discussion, so it was easier to sit back and “guide” the discussion- i.e. just zone out until enough time had passed that he could get into the powerpoint that talked about what they were _supposed_ to learn from the chapters.  
  
Once the more annoying of the know-it-alls started to talk over and at each other, Geoff’s gaze drifted over to Gavin without his permission. His eyes traced the line of Gavin’s legs that he had so obnoxiously crossed on top of the desk he shared with Michael, boots hanging off of the front in a way that couldn’t be comfortable- no, he just wanted attention. He followed the line of his torn jeans up to where he was wearing a shirt with just the one button done up by his waist, displaying the rest of his trimmed chest in near totality. When he finally settled on Gavin’s bored gaze, he was a little worked up. Like a schoolgirl who was more interested in the vacant stare of the- admittedly hot- guy in class who couldn’t be bothered to pay attention. Which was stupid because there was nothing hot about not caring about learning shit you’re paying to learn, but the act of it somehow was.  
  
“… and isn’t that the point of prose in the first place?”  
  
Geoff took a breath and cut in, “Went a little bit past the point there, Miller, but that brings me to today’s topic nonetheless-,” he continued, walking around the desk and letting his notes take over, glancing up at Gavin again automatically and accidentally catching his gaze for a second too long. Gavin smirked, playing with the hem of his shirt and exposing his collarbone, idly making Geoff’s mouth go dry.  
  
“… and the- uh-,” Geoff swallowed as he dragged his eyes away, gliding past Michael who seemed amused just long enough for Geoff to get embarrassed. He paused for a second and refocused on the slides, “this leads us into the next point-,”  
  
Geoff didn’t look up from the slides for the rest of class, grateful that it was a short presentation and he could end class early.  
  
“To everyone rushing the hell out of here: topics! Due next class, and I have to approve them before you start your intros due Friday!” Geoff called out as students breezed past him without paying attention. He was packing his notes into his bag when he was surprised with Gavin sitting on his desk and picking up a set of papers Geoff hadn’t packed away yet.  
  
“Do you actually look through any of these during class or are they just for show?” Gavin asked, flipping through the pages.  
  
Geoff sighed and held his hand out until Gavin passed them over to him without so much as sparing him a glance. Geoff slipped the papers into his bag and shouldered it, grabbing his suit jacket where it was draped over his desk chair and stood for a minute looking at Gavin as remained on the desk, scrolling through his phone.  
  
“What is it, Gavin?” Geoff asked, looking through his bag like it might convince Gavin that he didn’t have time for whatever this was.  
  
Gavin looked up, “Oh, I thought it was you who needed something.”  
  
“Uh huh” Geoff adjusted his bad on his shoulder and made the mistake of giving Gavin an ounce more of the attention he wanted.  
  
Gavin slid forward on the desk so he was closer to where Geoff stood, “I mean- you were staring at me all of class like you had something to say- here I am.”  
  
Geoff glanced at his watch for fear that he’d get stuck staring into his eyes, “Well-uh, you were wrong. And I gotta go.”  
  
“I’m never mistaken about catching someone eyeing me-,” Gavin paused as Geoff rolled his eyes and made to leave, “hey, I thought we were having a moment!”  
  
“Wrong again,” Geoff didn’t falter in his steps, aiming for the door and fully intending to make it there, hearing Jack’s voice in the back of his head as he went.  
  
“Well at least let me give you my topic for official approval,” Gavin said, cutting in front of Geoff and stopping in the doorway, flustering Geoff into stopping before he came into physical contact with him. Fuck. The night before, in an attempt to sleep after hours of lesson planning, Geoff couldn’t even close his eyes without images of tantalizing tan skin peeking out of torn denim haunting him.  
  
He backed a foot away from Gavin and cleared his throat to stop his train of thought, “That’s exactly what the submission link is for.”  
  
“Or I could just give it to you right now,” Gavin said in a low voice, slowly closing the space between them and catching the end of Geoff’s tie between his index and middle finger.  
  
Geoff snatched his tie away and let it fall back into place, earning a smirk from Gavin. God, he should’ve just burned all his ties the day Gavin first touched one. “Fine, if you’ll stop bugging me, Free.”  
  
“Gavin.”  
  
“Gavin,” Geoff sighed, and he was pretty sure that Jack would be dragging him away by the ear if he were there with them, “just- okay- what’s the topic?”  
  
“Lovely,” Gavin chirped, adjusting his shirt slightly- Geoff could tell that it was silky now that he was up close- and ran a hand through his hair, “I was thinking my topic could be how terrible sex education is in America-,”  
  
Geoff pinched the bridge of his nose and held back a groan of distress, “Gavin-,”  
  
“-teen pregnancy is rampant, most states don’t even require sex education beyond _celibacy-,”_  
  
“Don’t-,”  
  
“And they don’t even _mention_ sex between two women or two men- let alone anything they deem more “complicated” and really, that is the best bit isn’t it?” Gavin said, that low voice returning as he slowly trailed his eyes up Geoff’s torso to where he was biting tongue in his mouth.  
  
Geoff let out a slow breath and stared at a point behind Gavin’s shoulder for a second before returning his gaze to Gavin who looked more than pleased with himself, of course.  
  
“I don’t really think that’s appropriate.”  
  
“Professor Ramsey, are you blushing?”  
  
Geoff looked away- even if he hadn’t been blushing the question never failed to make it happen. Damned physiology or psychology or hormones or whatever.  
  
He coughed, tugging at his collar and undoing the top button thoughtlessly, “It’s hot.”  
  
Gavin leaned against the doorway with a flourish, “No yeah, I agree. Quite hot.”  
  
Geoff looked at his phone like he’d just gotten a text, “Yeah, so I have to go. Just follow the submission link, Gavin, and provide sources. You have until Friday so have a backup in mind.”  
  
“So… you’re rejecting my topic?” Gavin said to Geoff’s retreating form as he shouldered past him to the hall.  
  
“Well-uh. We’ll see.”  
  
Gavin smirked and it was the last thing Geoff saw before he turned the corner as fast as he could, mentally kicking the shit out of himself and walking the exact wrong way as a result. He turned around the opposite way and walked with his head down in case Gavin saw him pass by again- though he was sure he did. If anyone was gonna catch Geoff being flustered and embarrassed it would be Gavin.  
  
He walked himself straight to Jack’s office and sat in the chair opposite his desk without a word, putting his head down on the dark oak of the desk.

“Geoff, it’s been one day,” Jack said, and Geoff groaned against the desk, muffled, “yeah, pretty much what I thought would happen.”  
  
**  
  
“Hello bitches,” Gavin said, tossing his backpack on the table Fiona, Michael, and Alfredo had snagged in the library.  
  
“Where were you?” Fiona asked, chewing on a twizzler and offering Gavin one as he sat down.  
  
“I-,” Gavin took a twizzler, “was presenting my topic to Geoff.”  
  
“The thing that we’re literally all supposed to work on right now?” Michael said, gesturing to his laptop, “how the fuck are you done already?”  
  
“I’m not, but when inspiration strikes…” Gavin raised an eyebrow and took a bite of the twizzler smugly.  
  
“Uh-oh,” Alfredo laughed, “The fuck did you do, Gavin?”  
  
Gavin laughed at everyone’s cautious glances, “Nothing! I told him what I wanted to do for my paper!”  
  
“Okay Gavin, I’ll bite. What’s the topic?” Fiona asked, looking unamused.  
  
“Sex education,” Gavin smirked, and Fiona balked while Michael giggled into his hands.  
  
“Oh, _hell_ yes,” Alfredo laughed out, shoving Gavin’s shoulder playfully.  
  
“You’re unbelievable,” Fiona said, throwing a twizzler at his face and nailing him on the nose.  
  
“Ow! It’s a legitimate topic!” Gavin laughed out, rubbing his nose.  
  
“Then why didn’t you use the stupid submission link!” Fiona said, and Gavin shrugged, taking another bite of the twizzler that hadn’t injured him.  
  
“Some things are better said in person.”  
  
“So he approved it?”  
  
“No, but it won’t take long to find a few sources anyways, I just wanted to rile him up a bit. And it worked, I mean look at me,” Gavin gestured to his outfit, which he was pretty proud of though he hadn’t actually chosen it with the goal of titillating his professor, but unintentionally attracting attention was his favorite side-hustle anyway.  
  
“He’s got a point,” Michael said, and Fiona threw a twizzler at him too, but he just caught it deftly and stuck his tongue out before shoving the whole piece in his mouth.  
  
“Ugh, we need more hot girls like me and Lindsay in this group, you guys disgust me,” Fiona whined, tucking her hair behind her ears and going back to her laptop.  
  
“But if we get another girl we might do something crazy like start acting ethically or something,” Gavin muttered, pulling his macbook from his backpack.  
  
“Exactly!” Fiona said, laughing at last.  
  
“No, I’m with Fiona, we _definitely_ need some more girls up in here,” Alfredo pursed his lips and then let out a laugh after Fiona looked at him disdainfully, “What? I’m a agreeing with you!”  
  
“Can we just work on this?” Fiona asked, playing one of her playlists at a low volume that wouldn’t get them kicked from the library.  
  
_“You_ can work on the topic submission, I do all my best work at the last minute so I’m just gonna fuck around until we leave,” Gavin said, pulling up Instagram on his phone and scrolling through his DMs pointedly while his laptop sat with a youtube video he was planning to only half-watch open.  
  
“I actually need help?” Michael said to Fiona, and she grinned.  
  
“Yay, okay what topics are you considering?” she leaned over to look at his computer.  
  
“So like, none?”  
  
“Aw you guys are really gonna work? Lame. Hit me on Xbox live if you’re free tonight?” Alfredo asked, and Gavin nodded, fist bumping him as he left.  
  
“Sup nerds,” Lindsay said as she joined them at the table.  
  
“Lindsaaaay,” Fiona sing-songed, doing grabby hands in her direction until Lindsay pinched one of her cheeks and sat down.  
  
“Okay, I actually have this like writing thing due so sorry if I’m ignoring you guys a little bit,” Lindsay put her hands out in a calming gesture, and Gavin chuckled.  
  
“We’re all working too Linds, no worries-,”  
  
“Well, _some_ of us are working,” Fiona cut in.  
  
“Close enough,” Gavin shrugged and slumped further in his chair.  
  
“Sick,” Lindsay said, opening her laptop and pulling her textbook from her bag, littered with stickers of cartoon cats. Gavin poked at one gently and made a little sound, earning a chuckle from Lindsay before she opened the book.  
  
Gavin lasted about three youtube videos while they all actually worked before he gave in and pulled up the resources page from the university.  
  
“Fine, fine I’ll work on the stupid thing. But I’m gonna make it sexy.”  
  
Fiona looked at him, “It’s a paragraph long topic proposal and three sources. How are you gonna make that sexy?”  
  
“You’ve clearly never received one of my sexts,” Gavin said, and she scrunched up her nose.  
  
“No, thank _god,”_ she said, flinching when Michael handed his phone over to her.  
  
“What-,”  
  
“Just scroll up, I promise it’s worth it,” Michael said quietly, typing away at his laptop, only looking a way for a second to wink at Gavin.  
  
Fiona rolled her eyes and scrolled until she found what she was looking for and focused in on the screen for a minute or so. Gavin smirked to himself and continued compiling sources for his topic- the easiest part. After Fiona finished reading she was blushing, and looked up at Gavin with something that betrayed an ounce of bewilderment in her impressed expression.  
  
“Wow Gavin… what a useless skill to have, but wow, really,” Fiona said, sliding the phone back to Michael who let out a laugh when Lindsay gestured that she wanted to read next.  
  
“Michael, would you call it a useless skill?” Gavin asked, and Michael bit his lip.  
  
“Um, no I’d definitely say I’ve gotten some use out of it,” he said, and Fiona faux-gagged.  
  
“Keep it in your pants, I beg you,” Fiona said desperately, and Lindsay let out a little hoot as she passed the phone back to Michael.  
  
“Gavin, you should be writing some 50 Shades of Grey shit or something with that!” Lindsay said, fanning herself.  
  
“Ew that psycho abusive relationship veiled as BDSM shit? I’d say Gavin’s above that, for sure,” Michael said, and Lindsay chuckled.  
  
“You know what I mean, some like erotica shit. Cash it in; I’d write a shitty hetero BDSM porn for the masses if it meant I’d be swimming in Dakota Johnson money, wouldn’t you?”  
  
“You think?” Gavin asked, looking away from his word document.  
  
Michael put a hand on his shoulder, “Gavin, I think I speak for everyone you’ve ever sexted when I say save it for the sexts. Though your amateur porn nudes- that’s a different story.”  
  
“Are you guys trying to convince me to start an Only Fans? Because it’s working a little bit,” Gavin said, scrolling through his favorite nudes as he spoke.  
  
“No!” Fiona and Michael said at once, while Lindsay shrugged and let out a giggle.  
  
“It would certainly piss off my mother if she ever found out,” Gavin muttered, distractedly sending Trevor the picture he got the last time they met up.  
  
“This is so not a conversation I’m even having right now,” Fiona said, and Michael nodded.  
  
“Plus you’ll never make it in the business, that’s definitely something you need tits for,” Michael said, and Fiona put her head in her hands.  
  
“I’m willing to bet I could convince someone to do it with me,” Gavin said, and Fiona slammed her hands on the desk.  
  
“Can we talk about something else?” Fiona said, and Lindsay laughed.  
  
“Sure, but I’m betting it’ll be nowhere near as interesting as this.”  
  
Gavin’s phone buzzed and he felt a zing of dopamine that he swore was specific to the quick-response of someone who’d received one of the little amateur shots that Michael so admired.  
  
**Trevor: You free tonight?**  
  
**Gavin: You got w33d ?**  
  
Gavin stared at the word document until he started to find the right words to talk about sex ed in a way that was less clinical and more provocative. God, what he would pay to be a fly on the wall of the room Geoff would be in when he had to read the submission. A guilty heat blooming in his chest as he glanced again at the name on the submission, rubbing his hands on his thighs like it might distract from the image of Gavin in a lewd position-  
  
His phone buzzed.  
  
**Trevor: Midnight. My place.**  
  
**Gavin: I’ll be there.**  
  
A little while later, they were all pretty down to pick up some Chinese takeout and take their little party back to Fiona and Lindsay’s place- upon Fiona’s request of someplace “clean”- and Michael went ahead with Lindsay to pick up the food. Fiona was about to finish her submission so Gavin opted to stay behind with her and meet them back at her place.  
  
“What’s your topic anyway?”  
  
“If violent video games cause violence,” Fiona said distractedly, and Gavin scoffed.  
  
“Really? I thought it would be something like people should recycle or whatever.”  
  
“This is more fun,” Fiona said, “And that’s always- oh shit wait.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“I think I can- I think I can undo it, hold on, oh my god,” Fiona was tapping at her trackpad in a panic, her eyes scanning the screen quickly.  
  
“You can just resubmit it later, let’s go,” Gavin said impatiently, sitting down in the chair next to her.  
  
“Gavin, oh my god what did I just _do!?”_ she put her hands over her mouth and looked at Gavin in distress.  
  
Gavin leaned over to look at her screen, “Nothing, look it submitted, no worries- oh,” as Gavin’s eyes scanned the page, it only took about a second to realize that it was definitely not about violent video games.  
  
“Oh my lord, _Fiona._ What is this?” Gavin pulled the laptop closer to him and half-laughed in awe of what he was reading.  
  
“IT’S JUST CREATIVE WRITING, I-,”  
  
“Fiona! You wrote an erotic story!” Gavin laughed out and Fiona slapped her hand over his mouth.  
  
“No! No, we’re not talking about this, we’re not laughing about this. OH my GOD Gavin what the fuck am I gonna do!?”  
  
Gavin pulled her hand off his mouth and stifled his laughter, “And after shitting on my useless sexting skills too!”  
  
“Gavin, this is serious! I just sent lesbian fanfiction to our professor!”  
  
“This is too good,” Gavin laughed, scrolling through the submission.  
  
“Gavin! Help me!”  
  
Gavin let out a put-upon sigh, and glanced out the window where the sun was well on its way to setting. Most professors would have gone home by now, but the buildings stayed open fairly late. And Geoff’s login information would definitely be on the desktop in his office. So all they really had to do was-  
  
“We are _not_ breaking into Professor Ramsey’s office,” Fiona said, slamming her laptop shut as Gavin shushed her.  
  
“Do you have a better plan?” Gavin asked as they walked to the elevator.  
  
Fiona pouted, “I could send him an email that says don’t read my first submission.”  
  
“Right, so that way he’ll _definitely_ read it.”  
  
“Is this sexual harassment? Oh my god, my life is over.”  
  
“No- we’re gonna fix it, you just have to follow my lead.”  
  
“I’m like the star student, Gavin,” Fiona pouted, “he’s gonna be so disappointed, oh my god he’ll never respect me.”  
  
“Dear god, Fi, there are worse things I promise. But worry not. I got this.”  
  
Fiona frowned at the elevator doors silently until they finally opened to let them in. After a few seconds of staring at the elevator ceiling she gave in.  
  
“Okay. Fine. To preserve my academic integrity.”  
  
“Oh wonderful, I love doing crimes,” Gavin said, smirking when Fiona let out an exhausted sounding breath.  
  
“Shut up, let’s just go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave kudos if you liked it and comment telling me what you think <333


	6. Chapter 6

They trekked across campus quickly as the sun dipped behind the buildings and started to turn the sky into that lavender color that Gavin had dyed his hair the year before. The bleached parts of his hair had all grown out by the time the semester had rolled around, but he’d considered doing something stupid to it for the summer. He turned to ask if he should do as much to Fiona after all, but she was worrying her bottom lip between her teeth and staring dead ahead.  
  
Gavin nudged her, “You’re gonna feel stupid for being so upset later.”  
  
“Thanks, asshole,” Fiona said, glancing around, “What if someone catches us?”  
  
“They won’t.”  
  
“Right, yeah. They won’t. Sure.”  
  
Gavin shook his head in quiet amusement, searching his backpack for cigarettes until he came up with one for him and for Fiona who took it almost gratefully, leaning in to let him light it for her. They were standing in the parking lot behind the building, glancing between mostly dark windows and the last two cars in the parking lot.  
  
“Well _that’s_ Pattillo’s car-,” Gavin pointed, recognizing it from when they egged his house, “Should we double whammy and slash his tires or-?”  
  
Fiona scoffed, “Haven’t we done enough to him, Gav, really?”  
  
“You’re absolutely no fun,” he said, walking toward the car as he spoke and ashing his cigarette on the hood.  
  
“Okay, so that’s _his_ car. What are the chances the other one is Ramsey’s?”  
  
Gavin evaluated the vehicle, cupping his hands around his eyes and peering into the passenger side door. It was pretty clean, spare for the backseat littered with empty coffee cups and Gatorade bottles, and a gym bag tucked behind the driver’s seat.  
  
“No, can’t be Geoff’s,” Gavin said, feeling an ebb of the thrill he got at the overfamiliarity in using his first name every time, “I doubt he’s ever set foot in a gym.”  
  
_“Yikes,_ why do you have to drag him for no reason though!” Fiona giggled nervously as she rounded the car to see for herself.  
  
“But am I wrong?” Gavin jiggled the handle of the passenger side door to no avail.  
  
Fiona made an uncomfortable face, “We only see him in like work clothes, how am I supposed to know?”  
  
“You mean his wrinkly button ups and the tweed jacket he never keeps on for more than the drive to school?” Gavin let out a laugh, “Again. I _severely_ fucking doubt it.”  
  
“Christ what do you say about _me_ when I’m not around?” Fiona muttered.  
  
Gavin shook his head vaguely at the remark, “What? I _like_ you Fi, I would never.”  
  
“That’s… not reassuring. Like at all,” Fiona chuckled, dropping her cigarette on the asphalt and stomping it out before glancing at the car again, “Okay, fuck it. Let’s go.”  
  
Gavin smirked in the indirect agreement with his theory about Geoff and followed Fiona’s quick pace into the building. They weaved their way through the halls quietly as possible, though before they made it to the stairwell it was pretty clear that the building was pretty much dead empty, and if they were quick they probably wouldn’t see anyone at all. Gavin struggled to stop from laughing, every so often remembering that they were on their way to delete porn off of their professor’s computer. He wished _he’d_ done it- the whole nine yards with some explicit story being his first submission, accompanied by a follow-up email that _begged_ Geoff not to read his first submission and that he was _oh-so embarrassed._  
  
Though, he supposed that if they pulled this off, the idea wasn’t entirely off of the table really.  
  
_“- no, yeah just a- just another hour. Less if I can get the TA to finish up in the morning-,”_  
  
Fiona and Gavin startled at the sound of a voice- Pattillo’s. Gavin led Fiona past his still-open office door quickly, the slight squeak of their boots muted by the sound of his booming laughter. Fiona stood watch for a second while Gavin quietly tried the knob to Geoff’s office- unlocked. Ah, the perks of Geoff’s not-really-an-office office. They slipped in and shut the door with a quiet _snick_ that to Fiona seemed to be the loudest sound in the world. They stayed frozen in the office for a second, and upon the return of Pattillo’s laugh they let out a breath.  
  
“This is fucking fun. We should do crimes more often,” Gavin said, slipping behind Geoff’s desk and moving the mouse until his desktop lit up.  
  
“Aw _damn,”_ Gavin said under his breath, and Fiona blanched.  
  
“Fuck, what- is it locked?” she rounded the desk quickly to stand behind Gavin.  
  
“No,” Gavin pouted disappointedly as he opened the browser, “sucks, I didn’t even get the chance to guess what his password would be.”  
  
“Gavin- I- jesus,” Fiona shook her head and checked her phone for the time.  
  
**Linds♥: where the fuck did y’all go**  
  
“They’re waiting for us, just log in to the fucking thing,” Fiona grumbled, going back to the door and listening intently while Gavin opened up the school site and waited for Geoff’s info to pop up.  
  
“Fuck. He doesn’t save his passwords to chrome,” Gavin muttered.  
  
“No, no, _no,”_ Fiona pouted, clenching her fists, “God damn it. Okay, let’s get out of here, forget it.”  
  
“Well-,” Gavin had already pulled up his file explorer and started opening files that seemed like they were trying to hard to be innocuous, “give me a minute.”  
  
“Gavin, you’re not a fucking hacker, we have to _leave_ before someone finds us in here,” she took a step toward the desk and away from her lookout post.  
  
“I’m not a hacker, but if I can read people as well as I think I can-,” Gavin found what he was looking for, a folder within a folder within a folder ending in a notepad file, “And I think I do-,”  
  
_“Gavin!”_ she scream-whispered impatiently.  
  
“Then I know that you’ll give me an extra minute here because you _really_ don’t want to deal with this,”  
  
“I-,”  
  
“And I know a laissez-faire yet self-aware Geoff-,” Gavin spotted what he was looking for and copy-pasted it into the site, “Will back up this shit on his computer somewhere,” he ended triumphantly, “I’m in.”  
  
“Oh my god,” Fiona put her hands up to her face in an expression that looked both relieved and doubly terrified all at once. She took a panicked breath and went back to pressing her ear up against the door.  
  
Gavin went to the submission link and didn’t even have to scroll at all- thankfully- Fiona had been the only one to submit, and her file was sitting pleasantly at the top of the submissions page. Gavin clicked through and searched through the settings available on the professor’s side of things until he found the little icon accompanied by the words **Delete Permanently.** Gavin clicked it and just like that her submission disappeared, and he refreshed the page to be sure all trace of it was gone.  
  
The page was taking a minute to reload, but he looked up at Fiona smugly just in time to find her darting away from her listening point at the door and jumping over the desk to land in front of him faster than he could realize what was happening.  
  
_“Just go with it,”_ she whispered frantically before she pulled him in for a kiss that startled him almost more than the door swinging open to reveal the hight tones of Geoff’s laughter as he entered the room.  
  
Acting quickly, Gavin leaned into Fiona more, backing her into the desk so he could reach the shutdown button on Geoff’s computer, holding it until he heard the tell-tale sound of the fans shutting off.  
  
“Are you _fucking_ kidding me?” Geoff said, and they jumped apart like they were surprised and embarrassed by Geoff’s entrance.  
  
“Oh my god, Professor Ramsey,” Fiona said guiltily, averting her eyes in an act that Gavin would call clever if he weren’t certain that she was actually fucking mortified.  
  
“Aw, Fiona?” Geoff said in surprise, “Come on, I expected this from _him-_ but you?”  
  
“Geoff! We _must_ stop meeting like this,” Gavin said rather pleasantly, glancing at the monitor to assure that it was indeed off.  
  
“I’m _so_ sorry,” Fiona said and breezed past Geoff out of the office without another word.  
  
Geoff just glared at Gavin without even sparing Fiona a glance as she escaped, and Gavin just shrugged like it was no big deal- really, it was rather on the tame side of things Geoff had walked in on him doing in such a short amount of time. Gavin hadn’t even slipped her any tongue- he _does_ respect the sanctity of a good fake-kinky-hookup-location operation after all. They might as well have been holding hands- but that’s not nearly as good a red herring.  
  
“Well,” Gavin eyed the door as he walked around the desk, “Guess I’ll be going then, seeing as she was my ride.”  
  
Geoff stared silently right up until Gavin was about to reach the door, and then closed it before he could cross its threshold. Gavin paused and looked up at Geoff, who simply moved toward his desk and dropped his takeout on the scattered papers of its surface, sitting on the edge assertively.  
  
“What kinda game are you playing?” Geoff said, voice low. It triggered heat low in Gavin’s stomach, and for a second he swallowed back the vague feeling that he had gone too far.  
  
“Not sure exactly what we’re talking about here,” Gavin said, turning away from the door and taking a few steps further into the room for the lecture that Geoff had been so clearly nursing for a while. “But I’ll tell you- I’m not playing one. Though I doubt my answer actually holds any weight in whatever you think you’re about to enlighten me with.”  
  
“You’re _using_ these people- what happens when you’re done? When you get bored of the same old thing? Gonna find a new toy?” Geoff glowered.  
  
Gavin scoffed out a laugh and grabbed for the end of Geoff’s tie again- pulling for dominance in the conversation, “Your generation is _so_ concerned with what things might look like from the outside.”  
  
Geoff made no move to take the tie from between his fingers, so Gavin used it as an excuse to get closer, not quite tugging at the tie so much as using it to move himself forward like he was admiring its hideous design. Really he was staring at where Geoff had rolled up his sleeves to reveal the strength in his forearms, easy to miss under the shading of his tattoos. Gavin vaguely looked at Geoff’s chest- the breadth of his shoulders- and okay, the gym thing may have been a bad call after all, because now that he was looking for it, the man clearly had some strength in his shoulders. His arms. His thighs.  
  
Gavin glanced up to where Geoff was stock still, like he wasn’t sure what he’d do if he gave himself permission to move. This was more familiar territory for Gavin, and he flourished in having so easily turned the tables- Geoff _wanted_ him, but not more than he wanted control.  
  
Gavin smirked and turned around suddenly, taking a step away and basking in the slight breath of relief he heard as he spoke to the wall, “My number’s written in the bathroom stalls, you know the old cliché- For A Good Time Call,”  
  
“Only, _I’m_ the one that put it there. My sex life is the main text- to put it in terms you might understand,” Gavin turned again to leer at the slight flush high on Geoff’s cheeks, “Everyone else’s is the footnote. Until they spend some time with me.”  
  
Gavin walked forward slowly like he might scare Geoff away, “Then suddenly,” he stepped into the vee of Geoff’s legs, “certain proclivities,” he leaned in to whisper into his ear, “become more apparent.”  
  
**  
  
When Gavin trailed a hand lightly down his forearm is about when the part of Geoff’s brain not ruled by sex drive woke up again. He’d had it under control for about a minute, but then he made the unfortunate decision to actually be curious about what Gavin had to say. He had a whole thing- he was gonna fucking ream this kid out for using people, his _own friends,_ to get Geoff’s attention all for this little game. He was gonna yell at him for taking advantage of them, make him take responsibility for the fall out of his choices, for- for.  
  
Well.  
  
The tie thing was way more fucking distracting than he thought it would be- he’d had a plan that let Gavin have the upper hand for a second so Geoff could slam him back into reality. Geoff blinked as Gavin bit his lip invitingly, and cleared his mind, standing up so Gavin was forced out of his space.  
  
“Just- just leave,” Geoff said evenly, almost exasperatedly, massaging his temples with one hand.  
  
“I don’t think you want me to.”  
  
“Maybe I don’t, Gavin. Is that really what you want to hear?” Geoff ran a hand through his hair and looked back to Gavin’s haughty glare, “You might think what you’re doing is cool right now, but a few years down the line you’re gonna fucking regret not doing something else- something hat actually matters to you instead of this- this degrading bullshit.”  
  
Gavin rolled his eyes, laughing to himself, “Fuck you, you have no bloody _clue_ what my life is like-,”  
  
“Trying to fuck your professor? I think I can piece it together pretty fucking okay from there, kid. Come on. You’re smart, I’ve read the, what- like _two_ fucking discussion posts you bothered to turn in. If you put _half_ the effort you put into that fuck-me gaze into your fucking homework? You might start find out there’s a reason for going to college.”  
  
“Think about me a lot, do you?” Gavin redirected, smirking like he was winning the argument.  
  
Geoff sighed and sat back on his desk, “Yeah. And you know what- I was wrong when I said you treat people like toys just now. You treat yourself like one.”  
  
“Ohoho, you’ve got me all figured out, haven’t you!” Gavin laughed arrogantly, “Really Geoff, I’m _flattered,_ but I don’t really do the whole “boyfriends” thing.”  
  
It was like they were having two different conversations. Geoff scrunched his eyes shut for a second in frustration, opening them to find Gavin facing the door, “Where the hell do you think you’re going?”  
  
“Already forgotten you’ve told me to leave?” Gavin chuckled, “I would offer to stay, but Fiona’s helping me with your assignment tonight. So, toodles- and good talk Geoff, really!”  
  
Geoff watched him leave, closing the door behind him, and was unsure if Gavin had actually heard a thing he’d said. He pressed his hands into his thighs in an active avoidance of his arousal, clearing his throat like it would empty his mind of the train of thought he’d ignored- the one that probably would’ve ended in Jack finding him with Gavin bent over his paperwork, fingernails scraping at the cheap wood of his second-hand desk while Geoff fucked into him like it would make his problems disappear.  
  
Geoff dug his fingernails into his thighs at the thought and shook his head, finally unboxing the food he’d gone out to get that had long gone cold.  
  
**  
  
“What took you so fucking long?” Fiona asked when he met up with her where she had parked waiting for him at the edge of campus.  
  
“Well, I had to assure him that _I’m_ the slag and _you’re_ the well-meaning doe eyed love bug whose heart I was intending to break, of course.”  
  
“You- _what?”_  
  
Gavin chuckled and buckled himself in, trying to hide his vaguely shaky hands as he pulled a cigarette from his bag, “You should _really_ let me have another go at the kiss, I was so startled when you jumped me-,”  
  
“Jumped you?” Fiona made a repulsed face and wiped at her mouth with her sleeve, “Ugh don’t _remind_ me, we need to get to the dorm so I can brush my teeth,” Fiona gagged.  
  
“Really? I thought your breath was fine, but if you insist for round two-,” Gavin broke into a laugh when she punched him in the arm, raising his arms to guard himself from her powerful little fist. He had decided on the walk to the car not to tell Fiona about what had really happened, and when they finally got back to the dorm to eat cold chinese food, he decided not to tell anyone. Even if it didn’t sound like it, Geoff had given him an in- he had vested interest in Gavin’s life, or rather, sex life. It just meant that Gavin had successfully gotten under his skin. And that was a win. The rest was trivial in comparison.  
  
When he got to Trevor’s at half to one with an iced coffee, Trevor was already looking at his watch when he opened the door.  
  
“You’re late.”  
  
Gavin slurped at the last of his drink and walked past Trevor easily; he dumped the coffee in his trash, shedding his shirt as he walked into the apartment.  
  
“Okay,” Gavin shrugged, toeing off his boots and unbuttoning his pants, “So fuck me faster to make up the time, then.”  
  
Trevor stared at Gavin derisively and hungrily at the same time, which was hard to do but it was one of Gavin’s favorite looks. Trevor crossed the room toward him, pulling his shirt over his head as he did, and kissed Gavin feverishly. Gavin pulled at his belt as they walked blindly to his bedroom, Gavin gasping in pleasure when they got inside and Trevor slammed him against the door to shut it behind them.  
  
“Agh, fuck yes, needed this,” Gavin gasped through a grin as Trevor sucked marks down his neck and chest, gripping his hips tightly when Gavin snapped them forward for some kind of friction.  
  
“Not getting enough from somewhere else?” Trevor breathed against his ear before biting at it a little too hard.  
  
“All my hookups have been so jealous lately,” Gavin chuckled, breathing out heavily when Trevor finally palmed at his length through his pants, if a little harshly.  
  
Trevor pulled Gavin by the belt loops and maneuvered him until he was bent over the bed, pressing against his ass and pinning him down between the shoulders with one hand.  
  
“Can’t say I blame them- you want it like this?” Trevor let out a satisfied groan as he thrust against Gavin’s ass, eliciting a moan from Gavin though they were both still clothed from the waist down.  
  
“Fuck no, let me ride you,” Gavin breathed, and Trevor let him go so they could finish getting undressed and settle themselves on the bed.  
  
Gavin sat squarely on Trevor’s hips and clawed his fingers down his chest vaguely, watching for his reaction to roll over his features.  
  
“Ah, fuck,” Trevor groaned, grabbing Gavin’s wrists to still them, “Marks.”  
  
“But you love it,” Gavin said with a quirked eyebrow, not waiting for a response before moving to slide the condom over Trevor’s length, jacking him distractedly as he reached for the lube.  
  
“You prepped?”  
  
“Aren’t I always?” Gavin muttered almost passive aggressively. It was the one thing Trevor didn’t like to do, and it was fine, but it was annoying. Slipping into the bathroom at the dorm to finger himself wasn’t exactly his idea of the precursor of a good time. Plus, Michael always squinted at him and Gavin wanted to avoid questions whenever possible. Asking questions was how people went and got themselves hurt.  
  
He lowered himself onto Trevor, letting out a breath of relief and rolling his head back to enjoy the sated feeling of it.  
  
_“Yessss,”_ he moaned out, and Trevor grasped at his hips, _“god,_ yes.”  
  
Gavin lifted his hips and gasped as Trevor moaned out, _“Oh,”_ and dropped back down, bracing himself on Trevor’s chest as he slowly built his pace.  
  
Gavin closed his eyes as he moved faster, suddenly picturing Geoff’s thick thighs, what they might look like- or how easily he could hold him down with the strength that Gavin had underestimated. Running his fingers through Gavin’s hair and pulling as he fucked into him unforgivingly.  
  
_“Ah,_ fuck, you’re _\- oh-_ _way_ too good at that,” Trevor moaned, squeezing Gavin’s hips tighter at a particularly hard thrust. Gavin swallowed as he slipped back into reality, changing gears in his mind as he traced his eyes down Trevor’s chest.  
  
Gavin leaned back, moving his hands to the mattress so that Trevor got the full show, “Better than your girl?”  
  
“Don’t- _fuck-_ don’t talk about her-,” Trevor practically whined, closing his eyes and furrowing his brow.  
  
Gavin slowed his pace down punishingly and leaned back over Trevor, breathing hot against his neck and nipping at his ear, “Am I? Better than her?”  
  
_“Yes.”_  
  
Gavin kissed at his neck and picked up the pace, fucking himself on Trevor’s cock enthusiastically and moaning when the angle was just right to hit his sweet spot over and over.  
  
“Fuck, _I’m coming,”_ Gavin groaned, his hips twitching through his thrusts as he spilled onto Trevor’s stomach with a gasp. Trevor followed soon after, fucking into Gavin harder when he succumbed to his orgasm.  
  
Gavin rolled onto Trevor’s bed with a satisfied groan, despite the distinct feeling of emptiness. He reached for his pants and rifled through the pockets until he found his phone and scrolled through Instagram mindlessly. He vaguely noted Trevor’s weight leaving the mattress as he skimmed past a post on Fiona’s finsta about the crazier shit she gets into just to get out of _already_ crazy shit. He let out a breath through his nose and liked it, scrolling past just as Trevor returned with his bong in-hand.  
  
Gavin sat up and smiled gratefully, taking the bong and sparking up. This was really just what he needed. Several bowls later, Gavin was loose and giggly and had already bought more than a few impulse purchases that had been sitting in his cart.  
  
“I’m getting some good stuff next week if you’re interested,” Trevor said after a while, glancing up over his phone at Gavin.  
  
“Yeah? You sampling the merch Trevor?” Gavin said, sniffing and obnoxiously rubbing his nose, chuckling when Trevor rolled his eyes.  
  
“It’s not sampling. I have my own portion aside,” Trevor said with a tense shrug.  
  
Gavin laughed, “Oh god I was _joking._ You’re dealing coke now?”  
  
“I _will._ Next week, though.”  
  
“That’s a fat yikes from me, love,” Gavin said, looking back at his phone to avoid the moment. He knew that Trevor didn’t even need the money, worst of all, but it wasn’t his fucking life. Cocaine though? Gavin could see how easy it would be for Trevor to justify, and it wasn’t gonna be pretty.  
  
“Your loss. It’s really good shit, and I can get you in early before it all goes.”  
  
Gavin raised his eyebrows in faux-interest, “Uhhh raincheck. Not quite there yet, but I find your entrepreneurism sexy, so you can keep talking about it if you want.”  
  
“You wouldn’t _believe_ what people would pay,” Trevor said, and Gavin almost laughed at how easy it was to play him.  
  
“You’re probably right,” Gavin said, already calling an Uber. He stayed quiet while Trevor explained how he stumbled onto the “opportunity” and that they had him try to buy-in or whatever, but Gavin wasn’t interested in the drug dealing rabbit hole in the least. This was why he wasn’t friends with his dealers, but well. They weren’t _exactly_ friends.  
  
Trevor, looked at him after a moment, “So coke is where you draw the line? Interesting.”  
  
Gavin scoffed, “Vyvanse and ecstasy aren’t exactly full on _drug-_ drugs, but coke? I’m not trying to get addicted at nineteen.”  
  
“I’m not addicted,” Trevor said evenly, and Gavin looked up from his phone to level him with an earnest look.  
  
“I believe you.” He didn’t. Not really, but it wasn’t his business and he didn’t fucking care. He could make his own choices, and he’d probably be fine. If anyone could manage a coke addiction and keep their Dean’s List position, it was Trevor Collins.  
  
Gavin cleared his throat, “Listen, I gotta go, not keen on being here when your girl knocks in the morning.”  
  
“Appreciate that,” Trevor said, leaning back on his bed as Gavin got dressed.  
  
“Hit me up when you have some Vyvanse though, I might fuck around and start actually doing my coursework,” Gavin surprised himself by saying as he made it to the bedroom doorway.  
  
“Since when?” Trevor let out a laugh without looking up from his phone.  
  
“Not sure,” Gavin said, and left without another word. In the Uber ride home he pretended that he didn’t know that Geoff’s little lecture had gotten to him. He wanted to prove him wrong and right at the same time- fuck his brains out and ace his stupid intro class. Because he could do it, he just chose not to. Gavin let out a frustrated breath as he left the thankfully silent Uber, taking the stairs in the dorm for a little more alone time.  
  
He lit a cigarette as he slowly ascended the steps. Geoff had taunted him with it because he was certain that Gavin would never meet the challenge. Well, he didn’t know dick about Gavin, and Gavin was about to blow his stupid theory out of the water. He would do well in his classes, and still be prouder of his conquests than his grades.  
  
Gavin flinched as he accidentally let the door to the dorm room slam open and wake up Michael who sat up blearily.  
  
“What the fuck is _wrong_ with you?” Michael groaned, laying back down with his face scrunched up in anger and curls a frizzed mess on his head.  
  
“No one knows,” Gavin muttered, closing the door quietly as he could. He shed his clothes and crawled in his bed, nodding off but not before sending Trevor money for the Vyvanse in advance. It had nothing to do with Geoff, but also, everything.  
  
And that was fine.  
  
A few blocks away, Geoff had finished up late, and Gavin could almost taste the heat in his skin when he locked up only to find **For a good time call (210) 867-5309** scrawled across his door in permanent marker. Gavin only wished he could have been there to see his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave kudos if you liked it and comment telling me what you think <333


	7. Chapter 7

Geoff stood staring at the weirdly neat handwriting in large lettering across his door, right at eye-level. Jack was shaking with silent laughter beside him, and Geoff barely noticed for wondering if Gavin had to tip toe to write his number on the door. After all, Geoff had a good few inches on him in height, even with his boots giving him that extra lift and-  
  
“Okay, I can’t-,” Jack chuckled out, his laugh catching the attention of one or two students passing by.  
  
Geoff crossed his arms when Jack clapped him on the back with one hand as he keeled over in his booming laughter. Jack was great for sage advice, a shoulder to lean on, really, but there was nothing he loved more than when Geoff _didn’t_ follow his advice and fell flat on his face as a result.  
  
“Yeah, it’s fucking hilarious, thanks,” Geoff grimaced and Jack stood upright again, grabbing Geoff by his shoulders and positioning him in front of the door.  
  
“Hold on, hold on, I gotta get a picture of this- it's your first vandalism!” Jack took a picture with Geoff flipping him off, which was apparently good enough for him.  
  
Geoff stalked down the hallway- they had intended to go get coffee but Jack had to see the little gift that one Gavin Free left on his fucking door before they left the building.  
  
“What the fuck did you say to him? Does he think you’re into him?” Jack was half-joking because he was waiting for Geoff to say he did something stupid. Geoff frowned- yeah, okay he’d done something stupid, but he had fucking good intentions.  
  
“Nothing! No! I don’t fucking- I don’t know,” Geoff grumbled, “whatever. I reported it to Weiss so it’s her fucking problem now. I think she’s talking to him right now.”  
  
Jack nodded, not really responding and typing something on his phone as they walked across campus. Geoff knew that Jack thought that he was omitting some part of the story- and he was, because he’d rather fucking die than tell Jack he kind of admitted to Gavin that he wanted to fuck him. It was too late to undo it anyway, and Geoff was grateful from the break from talking about Gavin, however brief, so he could pretend he wasn’t thinking about him instead.  
  
He knew that Gavin probably couldn't get into much trouble because of his connections, but still Geoff hoped that _whatever_ trouble he got into wasn't too bad. Geoff _had_ to pony up and report the vandalism to the department head- it was right fucking there on his office door, and, worse, it probably _actually_ was Gavin's number. Geoff had almost put it in his phone- so he was weak, sue him- but stopped himself. He wouldn’t have to have saved it in his phone if he really wanted it anyways, that sucker was on the door fucking permanently, and it wasn’t going anywhere.  
  
He jotted it down on a post-it note anyway, in case the custodian managed to get it off and Geoff had no proof that it was his number- and that was it! That was the only reason why!  
  
They crossed the quad and Geoff had that squeamish feeling that someone could hear the thoughts that whispered quickly between the _very measured_ things he was trying to force his mind into focusing on about Gavin- like his grades or his fucking god complex- but it was an exercise in futility. The whispers of hot skin and a pink mouth were still very clearly there, and if anyone in HR was psychic, Geoff was more than boned. Somewhere between seeing Gavin’s version of a flirtation scrawled on his office door and finally, _finally_ jerking himself into relief in the shower before passing out the night previous, Geoff decided that he was allowed just a little bit of fantasy. Even if it was tinged with guilt.  
  
Trying to actively avoid memories of Gavin near-fucking Michael on the stairs or crowding Fiona against his desk- _his_ desk, that he had to fucking sit at _every day-_ had Geoff in the shittiest, longest edging session with himself ever, and there wasn’t even a reward at the end. Because if he had started jerking off and thought of the fucker, then the guilt came and he wouldn’t let himself finish, for whatever stupid reason. But last night he finally let himself give into the full fantasy, the kind where he almost went too far for his own sensibilities because he needed it that badly. The kind where he was almost embarrassed that his mind went there. Yeah. That kind. Fuck.  
  
And so he had opened the door. Mentally.  
  
As he waited for his coffee and Jack muttered about some useless TA, Geoff vaguely pictured what would go down if he did to call Gavin- hypothetically. He’d let Gavin into his office, shove him against the desk until he sat up on it and let Geoff between his legs, trapping him between them, writhing on the desk and ruining all his notes. Gavin would probably have a filthy fucking mouth and moan about how easy it was to pull Geoff, how desperate he’d have to be to fuck someone he hated, only to make Geoff fuck into him _harder-_  
  
“-hello? You in there Geoff?” Jack was waving Geoff’s coffee in front of his face. Geoff shook his head to clear it and took the coffee, avoiding his gaze even though he was pretty sure Jack wasn’t psychic.  
  
“You sleep at all last night?” Jack asked, sitting across from him at the table, “What, is Free haunting your dreams now?”  
  
Geoff took a breath and chuckled weakly, “Fucking- uh- nightmares actually. He’s seventy feet tall and he rips off my dick,” Jack let out a laugh, almost spilling his coffee, “No, just a lot of grading, not a lot of sleeping.”  
  
“Well somehow I think that’s a better alternative.”  
  
“You’d think it would be,” Geoff let the steam from the coffee waft over his face.  
  
“You just need to get laid, Geoff, it’d probably do you some good,” Jack said, and Geoff shook his head, setting down his coffee a little too hard.  
  
“I should uh- just do the opposite and write off sex for a while. Just become celibate,” Geoff mumbled closing his eyes and seeing Gavin again.  
  
“That sounds like a _terrible_ idea,” Jack laughed.  
  
“Well, yeah, I’m not gonna _do it_ I’m just saying I should,” Geoff mumbled, taking a sip of his coffee.  
  
Jack shook his head in amusement, “You remember your last semester of grad school right?”  
  
“Fuck you, Jack,” Geoff chuckled, even though he had a point. Geoff’s live-in boyfriend had dumped him before the last few months of grad school, and he’d never been so on edge in his fucking life. He’d been near fucking manic- which again, maybe just proved his point- and he didn’t put together why until he’d had sex at the grad party. Felt like his vision had suddenly cleared.  
  
And he’d thought he was just heartbroken.  
  
Jack shrugged and held back a chuckle, “I’m just saying- proof’s in the pudding.”  
  
“You talk like an old man,” Geoff said, shoving Jack good-naturedly.  
  
“One of us should act our age,” Jack said, raising his eyebrows pointedly.  
  
Geoff winced, “Ouch.”  
  
“I’m just saying- you become celibate and I’ll fucking report you to HR if you pop a boner at the next meeting,” Jack laughed at his own joke and Geoff startled at the sound of his phone ringing.  
  
“Fuck me. Weiss,” Geoff frowned, “Hello?”  
  
Jack tilted his head to listen in and Geoff held the phone between them so he could hear better, and Geoff was so, so grateful for the coffee.  
  
_… Mr. Free is sitting in my office right now, and I think we could all benefit from your presence in this one-on-one. Are you available to come in for a few minutes?_  
  
“My presence? Uh-,” he glanced at Jack warily, “yeah. Yeah I can come in. What’s this about?”  
  
_We’re working on disciplinary action for Mr. Free’s offenses, and I think I have a proposal that can work out for everyone._  
  
“Sounds fine, I’ll be there in ten,” Geoff said, and ended the call.  
  
“Talk about “ouch.” This is why we should get our coffee off campus. Besides the fact that the coffee here is hit or miss.”  
  
“I’d have to come in anyway, Jack, not all of us are sitting on a nice little tenure package.”  
  
_“Promised_ tenure, Geoff, please.”  
  
“Same difference.”  
  
“Have fun at your meeting, Geoffrey,” Jack said cheerily.  
  
Geoff chuckled and exited the café, taking one long gulp of his coffee and taking the long way to Weiss’ office. He briefly wondered what Gavin would be wearing this time.  
  
**  
  
Gavin barely registered when Ms. Weiss- the department head- reentered the room, scrolling through Instagram even as she made it to her desk, only raising his head when he realized there was a second set of footsteps that followed her in.  
  
He turned, “Oh christ, must I go through this again?” Gavin said to Weiss, smirking at Geoff as he leaned against the right-hand wall.  
  
“There’s no need for that, Mr. Free.”  
  
“Well it wasn’t me who put that writing on your door- Mr. Ramsey,” Gavin leaned on his last name and watched the flame it lit under Geoff’s skin.  
  
“We could always give that number a call and find out, now can’t we,” Geoff said, swallowing and shifting his gaze back toward Weiss hastily.  
  
Gavin couldn’t _pay_ for this scenario- his legs were draped over the right arm of his chair facing Geoff, and he was wearing his favorite dark pants that were essentially torn from upper thigh down to his ankle- making them pretty nonfunctional as pants, but perfect for the professor who probably didn’t want to know what color Gavin’s boxer briefs were. Dark red, and peeking out of the top the torn denim.  
  
“Anyone could have put my number on the door- and there are no witnesses that put me here last night- since Weiss tells me you found it on your door quite late? Did you see anyone?” Gavin looked at Geoff with a helpless grin as he seethed where he stood.  
  
Geoff pursed his lips, bringing his coffee cup to his mouth, “Nope.”  
  
“Well! Fuck me, I think that’s case closed,” Gavin said, noticing Geoff’s stifled chuckle to his swearing in front of Weiss out of the corner of his eye, “Can I go?”  
  
“Mr. Ramsey, you may know of Gavin’s previous disciplinary retainer, that involves obligatory attendance to all classes he’s registered for?”  
  
“Disciplinary retainer- no, I don’t know about a disciplinary retainer. Is that the only reason you started showing up to my class?” Geoff squinted at Gavin who sneered in return.  
  
“Well, there has to be proof of his attendance to his classes or- well, there will be consequences that come from Mrs. Free involving his monetary-,”  
  
“I’ll be cut off,” Gavin interrupted with a bitter smile, “lovely mother has drawn a line in the sand- is it necessary for Mr. Ramsey to know the details of this agreement?”  
  
“Pretty interesting family you have there, Free-,” Geoff started but Weiss went on.  
  
“Gentlemen- as of right now, we have an attendance clerk that must go out of her way to send the sheets of Mr. Free’s classes to me, and I think there’s a solution here that involves both of you.”  
  
Gavin hated the formalities of bureaucratic bullshit, like Weiss wouldn’t give her right thumb to tell him he was a nasty little prick and she didn’t care what he had to say. He could see it in the furrow over her brow- if she could guarantee that he and Geoff shut the fuck up so she could finish talking she would’ve hit that button already. He rolled his eyes and pocketed his phone.  
  
“Get on with it then,” Gavin sighed, stopping himself from glancing toward Geoff.  
  
“I think to put more of the burden- ahem- discipline on Mr. Free _he_ should be the one to pick up copies of the attendance sheets from his professors each week, and deliver them to you, Mr. Ramsey.”  
  
_“What?”_ they said simultaneously, Geoff looking disbelieving while Gavin’s tone was cutting and pissed.  
  
“And you two would use that time to have weekly meetings to report on Mr. Free’s progress- you would become his mentor so to speak, Mr. Ramsey. And that would be the consequence for the vandalism.”  
  
“I didn’t do the bloody vandalism!” Gavin burst out, almost believing himself with the anger behind it- he fucking hated people trying to leash him over petty garbage. Anyone could’ve written that on Geoff’s door! It _was_ him but still, they had no fucking proof.  
  
“There’s no way to prove otherwise, Mr. Free, and your reputation precedes you. I can’t let it stand.”  
  
Geoff spoke monotonously like his mind was miles away trying to protect itself, “So, uh- I’m being put in charge of his _disciplinary action,”_ Geoff drenched the last two words in disdain.  
  
“Yes. And you would report back to me. I’ll go get the paperwork that you’ll be filling out-,”  
  
Gavin scoffed, and Geoff interrupted Weiss, stepping away from the wall as he did, “Weiss, come on, this isn’t a high school. Gav- Mr. Free should have consequences, not- not- _rehabilitation,_ for christ’s sake-,”  
  
“I know you’re new here, Mr. Ramsey, but Mr. Free very much has the privilege of- extra steps- before major consequences are considered. I’ll be back with the paperwork.”  
  
She left the room, and Gavin suddenly realized why he and Geoff were on the same side for once- and Geoff’s reason definitely wasn’t about getting stuck with useless meetings on Friday fucking nights. He grinned at Geoff, but he was lost in thought.  
  
**  
  
“So- blowing someone in the faculty bathroom, smoking weed and getting frisky in the library stairwell, a makeout session with your star student in _your_ office after hours- and you reported me giving you my number?” Gavin said, shaking Geoff from his stupor.  
  
Mandatory weekly one-on-one meetings while fighting off a boner really hadn’t been one of the things Geoff had been worried about before he took this job, but well. Here he was.  
  
“What?” Geoff responded after a bit too long, turning to find Gavin pulling his legs into his seat and under himself.  
  
“I’m just saying, the other things were way more reportable. I thought putting it on your door was cute-,”  
  
“Cute? Gavin-,” Geoff sighed frustratedly, “I _just_ started working here and you put your number on the door of the fucking _closet_ I work out of- how are my colleagues supposed to take me seriously?”  
  
Gavin pouted, “I could give a shit if Pattillo thinks less of you for sleeping with me-,”  
  
“Shhh! I haven’t even slept with you!” Geoff whisper-screamed, rushing toward Gavin and lowering his voice further, “And what’s with that? Even Jack you call by his last name?”  
  
“Geoff, calm down. We’re friends! Pattillo isn’t my friend, he’s a cunt.”  
  
Geoff sighed and sat back on his heels before standing up and running a hand through his hair, “I’m not your friend, Gavin. I know I’m candid with you, and I don’t use whatever faculty-dictionary three-dollar ass words Weiss does, but I’m not your friend.”  
  
“You can say that for the official records, but you’ve confided in me, you worry about me and give me advice- you fantasize about me on my knees-,”  
  
Geoff felt a shiver run up his spine at the words, turning to face the wall briefly, “Shut up.”  
  
“You’ll come to see things my way. Pattillo’s never given a shit if I fell off a bridge one way or the other- no one at this school has.”  
  
Gavin said it so easily, but Geoff turned back around to face him at the shock of it- no one has cared about Gavin at this school. Of fucking course, everyone who worked here was more scared of him ending their careers than they were about him or his future. Fucking with Geoff and Jack after they didn’t take his shit was Gavin overcorrecting- acting out because he didn’t know what to do when someone crossed him. No one had before. Geoff had been right about Gavin when he was drooling over him in their last class- he was fucking starved for attention, enough so that he’d take it in any form that he could get it. Geoff could hazard a fucking guess as to how it was primarily offered to him.  
  
“Gavin-,” Geoff started, and Weiss burst in just then.  
  
“Alright, I have the paperwork right here. You can take it with you, and fax it back over to me along with the report from your first weekly meeting.”  
  
“When’s that?” Geoff asked, snapping to attention.  
  
“This Friday.”  
  
“And every Friday?” Gavin mumbled in question and she turned to look at him.  
  
“For the rest of the semester, yes. Have a good day, both of you.”  
  
Geoff nodded and took the paperwork and headed out, Gavin right behind him as they exited the building, already attempting to light a cigarette. They paused outside the sliding doors, not really looking at each other in a kind of mutual regard.  
  
“Uh- Friday then,” Geoff said, almost leaning in to the familiar smell of smoke.  
  
“I have a class,” Gavin said, glancing at him up and down- Geoff ignored him in favor of nodding.  
  
“After that. Time?”  
  
“Six-fifteen in the evening.”  
  
Geoff swallowed and nodded slowly in acceptance of his fate, “I’ll be in my office.”  
  
“I’ll try not to show up stoned,” Gavin said with a wave, already walking away.  
  
Geoff coughed to cover his chuckle and walked away, first toward his car and then pausing when he realized he still had classes to teach for the day. Fuck.  
  
He sat on a bench on the quad and wondered if an indulgent jerk off session before their meeting would make things better or worse. Geoff glanced through the paperwork- the meeting had to be a fucking hour long. Geoff could barely get through that length for their class, and that was in an auditorium full of fucking students. So maybe yes, maybe yes for the really good, really long jerk off sesh- but. Well maybe to some kind of very specific porn so his mind didn’t find it so easy to drift. Geoff vaguely compiled a list of thoughts he should avoid- like the fabric of Gavin’s boxer briefs peeking out from under the stupidly torn jeans he was wearing, and the sparse hair on his thighs, almost too light to see against his tan skin. Geoff clenched his fists and took a slow breath, biting his lip to satisfy the need for stimulation. It had been a while since he’d gotten laid, and obviously it was piling up.  
  
So, as usual, Jack was right.  
  
It had been a while since grad school though, and he wasn’t about to blow a gasket over not having sex- he’d done a little refurbishing of his jerk off schedule since then and things had been more or less even without so much as a one night stand in the longest dry spell he’d had in a while. Not that he’d call it a dry spell when he wasn’t actively trying to get fucked. Though the busy semester and the extra material provided by one Gavin _attention-whore_ Free, had made for the weirdest timing of his dick getting hard. Grading papers, for instance. Which is where things got sticky- pun intended- mixing work with pleasure wasn’t Geoff’s thing. Or it hadn’t been. BF. Before Free.  
  
Geoff sighed and weighed his options.  
  
He wouldn’t be the first or last professor to sleep with a student- it didn’t have to be a thing. Just one good, _dirty,_ _long_ fuck, and then… something. Something, something, Geoff had lost his train of thought- oh, right, and then Gavin would be out of his system. Theoretically. It had to be a fucking no though, Gavin was probably the worst student he could choose to engage with, but fuck. _Fuuuuuck._ They had the weekly meetings, Geoff had him in a class that he was being coerced into attending by his shit mom. Or shit dad. Geoff wasn’t sure which. That was _so much fucking time_ to spend with someone when that someone made the room feel ten degrees hotter and liked to play with Geoff’s tie in a way that felt vaguely phallic even though it wasn’t, probably.  
  
But this wasn’t a one night stand. There was no washing their hands and forgetting it if Geoff gave in. And that’s what he had to keep in mind. Stay strong, jerk off frequently, tell no one, get through the summer semester.  
  
It would be embarrassing if he couldn’t at least do that.  
  
**  
  
Gavin burst through the door on the roof with such vigor that it startled the little huddle of his friends in the corner into thinking that the RA decided to give a shit all of a sudden.  
  
“Jesus christ, Gav, shoot us a text or something,” Alfredo said, holding his chest with one hand and passing off a joint with the other.  
  
“I appreciate the dramatics of it actually, Gavin, bravo,” Lindsay chuckled, giving a small applause while most everyone just looked on in annoyance.  
  
“Thank you Lindsay, the applause is very appropriate,” Gavin said, walking up and stealing the joint from Fiona’s grasp and taking a long pull.  
  
“I was hitting that!” Fiona punched his leg and he flinched away.  
  
“Why is the applause appropriate?” Michael piped up, always keen on giving Gavin the attention he so required.  
  
“I basically just sealed the deal- Geoff, who basically breaks out into a sweat if we’re alone in a room together for more than five minutes- has been assigned as my mentor,” Gavin sat on the floor in the circle while the group exchanged confused glances.  
  
“Mentor for fucking what?” Jeremy asked.  
  
“Mentor for who gives a flying fuck- because he now has to have one-on-one meetings with me. Once a week. On Friday nights. For an hour.”  
  
“Oh my god, that sounds like torture,” Fiona mocked, and Gavin flipped her off.  
  
“Was it torture, Fiona? To be making out with me in the very same office where I’m gonna let him fuck me silly?”  
  
The group broke out in half shocked gasps and half laughter as Fiona stared pointedly at the ground.  
  
“Fiona, you gonna let him lie to everyone like that?” Michael asked, nudging her with a smile playing at his lips as he pulled from the joint.  
  
“It wasn’t- we didn’t- it was just a kiss!” Fiona said, and everyone burst into laughter and whistling, jostling both Fiona and Gavin as Gavin laughed loudest of all.  
  
“Wow, how was it?” Alfredo asked, and the Jeremy let out a breath as he held back another laugh, “What! I think everyone wants to know!”  
  
“Some of us already know!” Michael said, eyeing Gavin possessively.  
  
“It was just a peck! Like a minute! Barely anything I swear- Gavin you’re so annoying,” Fiona made a face at him and he made his favorite smug face right back at her.  
  
“Is that why you brushed your teeth before eating yesterday?” Lindsay asked, and Jeremy gasped.  
  
“Is that why you guys were so fucking late?? You were making out?? OH my god,” Jeremy burst out, laughing in shock and glancing at Michael.  
  
“Wait-wait- but Gavin would’ve bragged immediately! What kind of scam are you guys pulling?” Michael said, squinting between them each in turn. Fiona just shrugged, and Gavin laughed and shook his head.  
  
“No one even cared about my fun news! I’m gonna fuck Ramsey, it’ll be my greatest play yet! Ugh, you’re all useless,” Gavin moaned, putting his head on Lindsay’s shoulder.  
  
“I care Gavin- good job. I want details when you do- in short-essay form if you will,” Lindsay said with a pat on his head.  
  
“Mm!” Michael made a noise of distress around the joint, “The fucking thing is due on Friday-that’s literally tomorrow! Fiona you said you would help meeee,” Michael whined, tugging on her sleeve.  
  
“Yeah I can help. Mine is already turned in, so-,”  
  
Gavin burst into another fit of laughter that only he and Fiona understood, and everyone looked at him like he was crazy, but Fiona just took a deep breath and rolled her eyes. It was okay if everyone thought he was crazy- he would be turning in his very competent introduction and sources tonight with a little help from Miss Vyvanse, and he would have Geoff eating out of his fucking hands by Friday night. No one had to care. It was for him.  
  
And he was all he’d ever need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave kudos if you liked it and comment telling me what you think <333


	8. Chapter 8

Naturally, Gavin was high as fuck when he left for his Friday class, but it was okay because he popped a few Vyvanse just before it started so it basically evened out. He hated late classes, but he usually registered at random from a list of classes his advisor had given him. Unfortunately, the one time it actually mattered, he was stuck the rather incompetent and annoying sap who was currently boring Gavin half to fucking death. His heart started pounding a ways into class, and he grimaced behind his sunglasses- one too many pills probably. The professor was fucking dull as hell, half the class was asleep and Gavin felt like he was having a damned coronary with half an hour to go. And he still had the meeting with Geoff to get through as well. What a clusterfuck.  
  
“Uh, Teach, could we speed this one up, yeah?” Gavin called from the back row, “Places to be, people to see, all that.”  
  
“Mr. Free, as your name suggests, you can feel free to exit my class at any time. I'm not stopping you.”  
  
Gavin sneered at the name joke, “Wonderful, but you've yet to pass back the bloody attendance sheet and I have some business to see to with it.”  
  
“Then you'll have to stop interrupting class and wait like everyone else,” he said plainly, and Gavin so wished he would at least have an interesting reaction to his outburst.  
  
Gavin stood, not even registering the movement for how faded he was, “I’m not bloody like _everyone else_ now, am I?”  
  
“Mr. Free. Have a seat.” People were staring at him, but it didn’t feel any different than the stares he got as he walked across campus on his own. It was sad really, that he was the most interesting thing that they’d see all day. All month.  
  
Gavin rolled his eyes and slumped forward on the desk, drumming his first against the plasticine-wood in time with his annoying heart- proof that he had one after all. He felt twitchy with excess energy, the slides on the projector slipping between the slits of his eyelids with every click to a new one with wall after wall of text. Gavin could hardly believe that somehow the educational standard for the school that his mother had partially bankrolled stood on the shoulders of men like this professor, who read off of the slides for almost two hours and called it teaching. And Gavin couldn't even skip out or drop it.  
  
Gavin vaguely glanced around and pulled his vape pen from his pocket, ducking under his desk with it like he was rifling through his bag. He was only half sure it was the pen with weed in it, but he'd take the nicotine if that's what it was. He had two and he tried to keep them separate but he'd lost and rebought them so many times it was hard to keep track- but upon taking a pull he smiled- weed after all.  
  
That's all he needed to get through the rest of this class- just get absolutely baked. He vaguely wondered if Geoff would find his behavior just _deplorable-_ he hoped he would. He should've showed up stoned to Geoff’s class ages ago, Gavin could almost taste the anger it would incite. Oh, to be a rumpled new professor, scandalized by a single glance down the line of his slacks.  
  
Gavin could almost like him if he couldn’t sense the pity just a scratch below the surface annoyance and arousal. Like he could fix Gavin, like he knew more than him. Yeah, right. If Gavin wanted to change he would just do it. He liked things the way they were. And no “mentor” was gonna do anything beyond get seduced and confused.  
  
Which was fine by him.  
  
**  
  
Geoff stared down at the paperwork, all filled out beyond the sheet he needed to attach for the “report” about his and Gavin’s meeting. He was sure he was gonna have to come up with some kind of form letter for it- or else he’d sit for an extra hour every day trying to figure out what he could write about a meeting where Gavin would evade everything by flirting.  
  
Geoff swallowed back the apprehension and glanced at the time. He’d be coming in any minute now. Geoff scrawled out a few lines on a blank legal pad for the form letter, deciding he’d fuck with it later. He’d actually probably benefit from straight up lying and writing up the next several weeks of reports in one batch, claiming improvements on each subsequent one. He smirked at the kind of genius idea, wishing he could give his brain a little pat on the back for that one.  
  
The door flew open just as he’d started to forget that Gavin was coming at all, startling him into dropping his pen as Gavin sauntered in. Looking… the way he looked.  
  
Hot, is the way he looked. It was fucking upsetting is what it was- it wasn’t just another pair of industrially torn jeans (Geoff could tell the difference) that captured his attention, no. Gavin had also decided to wear one of those shirts that stopped at his midriff, so Geoff was greeted by the length of taut skin of his stomach, which he struggled to drag his eyes away from- and he did. But only after tracing the happy trail that disappeared into his low-slung jeans with all of the focus he’d saved up for their meeting. There goes that.  
  
Geoff closed his mouth with an audible click of his teeth, clearing his throat as he dragged his eyes back up and adjusted his tie, “Sure, yeah. Come in,” he deadpanned.  
  
Gavin made an unimpressed look from beneath his sunglasses and leaned back to knock on the already open door, “Guess who.”  
  
“Still got the jokes, I see. Sit down,” Geoff said, gesturing at the empty chair. Gavin closed the door and Geoff took a measured breath.  
  
“And how was your Friday, Geoff?” Gavin asked as he rifled through his bag and pulled out a few rumpled papers one at a time.  
  
“Uh- yeah, just boring. Grading- are those the-?”  
  
“Yeah, yeah. Annoying,” Gavin huffed, sitting back and kicking his feet up on Geoff’s desk as Geoff collected the papers.  
  
“What, going around and picking these up from everyone?” Geoff asked, pointedly ignoring Gavin’s boots on his desk and turning in his chair to run the files through his scanner. Small talk was allowed, this was small talk.  
  
“What the fuck else? Yes,” Gavin huffed, “thanks for that.”  
  
“I didn’t do shit- you did,” Geoff said, turning back around to find Gavin focused on some corner of the room, almost vulnerable looking if it weren’t for the sunglasses.  
  
“Bollocks,” he mumbled, pulling the sunglasses up into his hair like he’d heard Geoff’s thoughts somehow. Now if _Gavin_ was the psychic one, that would really be something. Probably the end of Geoff’s career, but interesting in the very least.  
  
Geoff scoffed once he got a look at his eyes, “You’re stoned again?”  
  
“D’you expect me to sit through um- whatever the fuck that class was,” Gavin laughed through his words, “without some kind of help?”  
  
“Um, yeah,” Geoff said, shaking his head, “it’s not hard.”  
  
“Hard, no. Boring, endlessly,” Gavin chuckled, “come to think of it, it was boring even high. Probably take less Vyvanse next time,” he sniffed.  
  
“Ignoring you now,” Geoff mumbled, turning around to the sound of the scanner having gone through all the documents. When he turned back to his desk Gavin was leaned over most of his desk, looking through the papers.  
  
“Don’t- Gavin, come on-,” Geoff grabbed his wrist just as he picked up the post-it with his number on it, because of fucking course that’s what he grabs.  
  
Gavin laughed, not even struggling out of Geoff’s grip, “Why’ve you written it down? I put it on the damned door, you think that’d be enough-,”  
  
“- for! Reasons!” Geoff stammered, standing now so they were fighting for hold of the note, “Gavin- give me the _fucking_ note-,”  
  
Gavin snatched his arm away and dropped the note on his desk, “Calm down, you can have it.”  
  
Geoff sat and grabbed the stupid note, shoving it into a desk drawer, “Just sit down.”  
  
Gavin squinted at him, rubbing at his wrist as he sat down, “Stronger than you look. Do you think you could lift me?”  
  
Geoff shook his head at the random question, “Good question. Fortunately this meeting is about you, so I don’t have to answer any of your weirdo questions.” Geoff flexed his hand under the desk to shake off the feeling of Gavin’s skin against his. It was warm.  
  
“I think it’s about the both of us. Strange of Weiss to make you my mentor of all the professors- is it a test? Does she want me to break you?” Gavin said, leaning an elbow on his desk.  
  
“Break me,” Geoff repeated, mind going blank.  
  
“I know. But if we’ve found anything so far, I think _you_ could break _me._ If you wanted to,” Gavin drew abstract lines on the desk with his finger, “Maybe you should write that in the report.”  
  
Geoff took a breath to say something, but nothing came. Gavin looked up at him from beneath his lashes, and Geoff closed his eyes, eventually getting out, “Do you always do that?”  
  
“Ugh, psychoanalyze me harder, my panties are _so wet,”_ Gavin droned emotionlessly, grabbing for the yellow legal pad and flipping through its empty pages.  
  
Geoff clenched his jaw and slammed his hands on the desk, standing up as he spoke, “Fine, Gavin. What do you wanna do then- just _sit here_ for an hour while you make eyes at me? Wanna talk about your sex life since it’s the _“main text”_ unlike everyone else?”  
  
“Ooh, I’ve angered him,” Gavin said, raising a brow without even looking up, “now that’s interesting.”  
  
“Yeah? Are your panties just _soaking_ now?” Geoff mocked almost off-handedly, annoyed to the point of stooping to Gavin’s level. He couldn’t fucking believe the audacity he had to sit there and make it as difficult as he could to get through the hour. He couldn’t even go one session without trying to get under Geoff’s skin- as if it wasn’t hard enough already without the fanfare.  
  
“This whole situation is your doing- in case you’ve already forgotten,” Gavin said, his glare understated by the glazed look of his eyes.  
  
_“Ha!”_ Geoff scoffed, “You really wanna put it all on me when you literally listed all the dumb shit you did to get here- you- you egged Jack’s house!”  
  
“And you _had_ to report me,” Gavin derided, crossing his arms stubbornly.  
  
“Yes,” Geoff said through gritted teeth.  
  
“So, you agree. It’s your fault that we’re both stuck here tonight.”  
  
“Please, as if this isn’t fucking exactly what you wanted to happen.”  
  
“Come off it, this is the last place I’d rather be,” Gavin interrupted, rolling his eyes like it was obvious. Geoff felt hot under his collar at the insinuation- it felt near embarrassing for Gavin to deny it, like Geoff was making up the tension between them that was at least half made by Gavin, if not more. The difference was that he knew it was real. They both did.  
  
_“Really?”_ Geoff got out, his jaw clenching involuntarily.  
  
Gavin looked on in mild amusement, “Yeah, really. Don’t flatter yourself, Geoff, honestly. I have guaranteed lays just waiting for me to shoot them a text-,”  
  
_“Then fucking text them,”_ Geoff spat almost inaudibly, feeling off, even in knowing that Gavin was just playing him. Because it was working, and it was fucked up that it was working when Geoff knew better.  
  
“-sitting with you for an hour while you try _really, really_ hard not to fuck me is not my idea of a good Friday night.”  
  
Geoff crossed to the other side of his desk so he towered over Gavin and sat on the edge. He took another long breath to shake the odd jealousy and cleared his throat, “Well I must be a real bastard for purposely ruining your night- _sorry,”_ he said sarcastically, “believe it or not, I don’t wanna fucking be here either.”  
  
“Oh, I doubt that,” Gavin said, leaning back in his chair and raking his eyes down Geoff’s body so slowly Geoff could almost feel it. Geoff glared humorlessly even as it seemed like the room got hot all of a sudden. He almost didn’t notice when Gavin spread his legs, one knee pressing slowly to Geoff’s inner thigh.  
  
Geoff thoughtlessly bent to grasp the leg pressing against his with one hand to still it and leaned into Gavin’s face as he spoke, “You can’t solve every problem by spreading your legs.”  
  
Gavin just stared at him smugly, and Geoff could feel his breath on his face but didn’t move away. He didn’t move away when Gavin leaned in either, stopping millimeters from his lips for just a second, giving him an out. But when Gavin’s mouth pressed against his, it felt like every cell in his body rushed forward.  
  
He felt electric.  
  
It was feverish, the way Gavin kissed, heady with emotion Geoff couldn’t even identify- something like satisfaction or predestination. The slick slide of Gavin’s mouth against his was hot and sure where Geoff was soft and wanting. And holy fuck did he _want,_ the heat of it better than any fantasy of this moment he could have conjured. Geoff sank into it, let it consume him.  
  
Geoff’s hands came up to tangle in Gavin’s hair, a desperate noise escaping him as Gavin pulled him forward by his fucking tie, nearly throwing him off balance. Gavin pressed against his chest with his free hand, rising out of his chair and pushing Geoff so they were both standing and Geoff was leaning back against his desk.  
  
Gavin angled Geoff’s head slightly to deepen the kiss, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth and unwittingly unlocking all the pleasure centers in Geoff’s brain. Geoff let out a soft breath and dropped all sense of inhibition, licking into Gavin’s mouth and pulling a soft moan from him that sounded obscene in the silence of his office. Geoff’s thighs tensed as Gavin’s hips moved against him, like Geoff suddenly realized the rest of his body existed.  
  
Gavin insinuated a leg between Geoff’s, rubbing his thigh slowly against his crotch in a way that was as gratifying as it was teasing. Gavin moved to kiss down his jawline to his neck when Geoff pulled away for a breath, a hand sliding down to Gavin’s waist where he was met with hot tan skin that his top didn’t cover.  
  
“Oh _god,”_ Geoff groaned, half in reaction to Gavin pulling at his collar to kiss at the ink creeping up his collarbones and half in realization that he had the shittiest resolve on the planet, “Fuck- no- Gavin, no-,”  
  
Gavin pulled away as soon as Geoff said no, dropping himself back into his seat easily.  
  
Gavin crossed his legs and sat expectantly, and Geoff ran his hands through his hair as he tried to get himself together. He turned toward his desk and away from Gavin for a second, adjusting his pants and trying to put together a sentence of words that made sense.  
  
“That- we shouldn’t have done that,” he spoke mostly to the wood of his desk and turned after a second when he realized he should probably at least be facing his direction when he spoke, “I’m sorry.”  
  
“No need to apologize, Geoff,” Gavin said, smiling pleasantly, “I had fun, you had fun, heat of the moment, unresolved tension- whatever you’d like.”  
  
“I’m your professor- you get that right? We can’t do- _that,”_ Geoff said, and he was speaking to the floor tiles this time.  
  
“One time thing,” Gavin said with a shrug, “it’s not you- it’s me, I just need space, let’s stay friends. All that.”  
  
“Are you hearing me? This can’t happen again,” Geoff said, and Gavin nodded, “Okay. So, let’s just-,”  
  
“Before we shut the lid on that- just real quick,” Gavin interrupted in a nonchalant tone, and then spoke slowly, enunciating his words carefully, “You taste. Like heaven.”  
  
Geoff felt like he was on fire when he finally met Gavin’s gaze, his hair mussed up where Geoff had run his fingers through it. He curled his hands into fists- the sensation hadn’t gone away.  
  
“Right. Did you uh- finish your topic submission and the uh- the intro or whatever for class?” Geoff said, blinking and walking back to the right side of his desk, logging into his computer.  
  
“Done and done,” Gavin said, sounding almost amused at how quickly Geoff changed the subject.  
  
“Cool, let’s just uh- use the rest of the time to go over it, and then you can go so I can finish. Finish the- _the paperwork,”_ Geoff added quickly, and as he scanned through the submissions he could almost feel himself filing away the memory of Gavin’s mouth against his. He shifted back into work mode, eyebrows furrowing as he finally found Gavin’s submission and clicked it open.  
  
“What was your topic again?” Geoff asked and Gavin cleared his throat.  
  
“Sex education.”  
  
“Sure. Why not.”  
  
Coffee. Gavin had tasted like coffee.  
  
**  
  
Gavin’s high was wavering by the time he left Geoff’s office, but another kind was right on its heels. The rush of adrenaline and dopamine was coursing through his veins- he’d kissed a professor. God, he could be a bloody oracle if being one meant always knowing when someone wanted him. Too easy then, even, because everyone did.  
  
Maybe he was a siren.  
  
Michael was on Xbox Live with some of the group when Gavin got to the dorm with a stupid smile on his face. He felt really good- there was something about not getting off when his body had a minute of expecting to that felt even more gratifying in more than one way. Even though Geoff really wanted to give in, he didn’t, and it was intensely satisfying knowing he couldn’t help but have a taste but had enough control still to stop himself from getting what he really wanted. It meant that when he finally _did_ go all the way with Gavin, it would be after continued premeditation. It would mean more.  
  
Very different than meeting a someone at the night club and fucking them in the bathroom stall.  
  
He didn’t actually expect as much from Geoff, but it was welcome surprise.  
  
Michael glanced away from his game for a second when Gavin laid back on his bed, “What’s with you?” he chuckled, turning back to his game.  
  
“I’m a fucking god,” Gavin said, punching his fists into the air and laughing at himself.  
  
“Okay, aside from that?” Michael laughed out, the muted clicking from his controller soothing somehow.  
  
“A gentleman never kisses and tells,” Gavin mumbled, touching his lips absently.  
  
“You kissed him?” Michael said excitedly, and Gavin could hear Fiona yelling through Michael’s headphones, “- I don’t know Fiona hold- hold _on-,”_  
  
Gavin dropped himself on the floor next to Michael and spoke into his mic, “He’s a _great_ kisser Fi, unfortunately I’d have to rate him higher than you-,”  
  
“Jesus,” Michael chuckled.  
  
“- but I’m plenty willing to give you another go ‘round,” Gavin smirked at the muffled yelling.  
  
“He can’t hear you Fiona. Yeah- she says you’re dead to her.”  
  
“Aw, he kissed me right back! Stopped himself from going any further, I didn’t pressure him or anything, love.”  
  
“Alfredo wants to know if that means you didn’t get any dick,” Michael said distractedly, his button mashing increasing in volume as he spoke.  
  
“Not this time lads!”  
  
Michael barked out a laugh, “Jeremy wants everyone to shut up because we’re getting fucking annihilated in this match right now.”  
  
“Fair ‘nough,” Gavin laughed, getting up to get undressed in the bathroom. He heard Michael’s match end while he was brushing his teeth, his clothes in a mess on the floor that Fiona would find absolutely horrendous.  
  
Michael appeared in the doorway all soft and sleepy looking in his oversized t-shirt and boxers just barely peeking out at the bottom. Gavin looked at him in question after he stood there saying nothing for a moment, and then his brain finally clicked on.  
  
“I could fuck you.”  
  
Gavin spat in the sink and laughed, turning to Michael, “Yeah?”  
  
“I mean like- he didn’t fuck you, I can fuck you tonight. If you want.”  
  
Gavin couldn’t help but grin after rinsing his mouth, considering Michael for a second, “Yeah, okay.”  
  
It was a gratuitous act, to let Michael bend him over his mattress and press into him, kissing marks into his shoulders and biting at every, _“Ah- oh god, yes,”_ that Gavin moaned out, but it was satisfying still. Michael liked to give it rough and Gavin liked to hurt, so when he felt Michael’s fingertips digging into his hipbones hard enough to leave bruises, it was less about coming and more about feeling something.  
  
“Yeah? _Fuck,_ you feel _so good-,”_ Michael moaned, thrusting erratically as he neared the edge, brushing against Gavin’s prostate with every other thrust. The force of Michael’s hips against him had him sliding forward on the bed, the friction of the sheets almost too much for his sensitive cock after a while.  
  
Gavin lifted his hips to relieve the discomfort, getting a hand on himself for only a second before Michael pushed him back down and pounded into him even harder.  
  
“Oh fuck, _yes,”_ Gavin whimpered, the change in angle making it so Michael was slamming into his prostate dead on repeatedly, _“Ah- ah- don’t stop-,”_  
  
“- _fucking perfect,”_ Michael moaned as he thrusted harder, faster, Gavin’s whimpers getting louder as he fisted his hands in the sheets.  
  
_“God- I’m-,”_ Gavin groaned, and came, biting into the sheets from the impact of it. Michael was close behind with a single, _“Fuck!”_ that Gavin almost couldn’t hear for the ringing in his ears.  
  
Michael kissed the bite marks in Gavin’s back softly for a second, feather light, and then pulled out and headed for the bathroom. Gavin stayed prone over the edge of the bed until he heard the shower start running, only then did he drag himself onto the bed fully and kick his sheets off as he did. He felt around for his phone until he found it abandoned on his nightstand, vaguely glad that he wouldn’t have to sit in a lecture hall until Monday at least with how sore Michael left him.  
  
**@gavino: might fuck around and seduce the whole english department 🤪**  
  
Gavin had thought of the tweet midway through getting his fucking guts rearranged actually, which should be resume worthy skill as far as he was concerned. He honestly considered tweeting it out during but doubted Michael would let him get away with that. So, look at him being fucking considerate and shit. Double points for it being the second proof of his having a heart in one day, or something. Who he was proving it to exactly was beyond him, maybe everyone.  
  
**@fionanova: @gavino pls don’t 😒 im literally an english major**  
  
Gavin let out a quiet laugh, transitioning into a groan when Michael tossed a wet hand towel at his face. He grimaced at it and dragged it down to his soft dick, sticking his tongue out at Michael as he laughed at him.  
  
“Why, Michael?” he mumbled, wiping himself down.  
  
“You’re welcome,” Michael chuckled.  
  
“Very late, and rude on my face like that,” Gavin said, “but sure. Thanks.”  
  
Michael balled up his abandoned sheets and tossed them in the hamper pointedly, and Gavin rolled his eyes.  
  
“So you think that kiss will improve the grade on your intro thing at all?” Michael said as he settled on his own bed.  
  
“Not bloody likely,” Gavin said, “If anything he’ll take points off just to adjust for some imaginary bias toward my stolen kisses.”  
  
“Hate to see it,” Michael chuckled, turning toward his side of the room to let Gavin know he was done talking for the night.  
  
Gavin hadn’t even really thought about the ripple effect of the kiss- he was pretty sure Geoff would be set on pretending like it never happened. Easy enough. Though some special treatment would be fucking nice for once, beyond the obvious of being let off for various crimes and offenses. A little happy face on a graded paper.  
  
Gavin rolled his eyes at himself, that suppressed rubbish that eeked out when he was tired or just post-orgasm. He glanced at the clock. In this case, both. Sometimes Michael would give him a cuddle but not often, and Trevor was more of a one and done. Gavin pulled his blanket around himself and ignored the voice in his head that was saying something about why he liked making out more and wanted a happy face on his papers. Useless things to know.  
  
He grimaced and scrolled through his Instagram robotically. A little while longer and he’d feel his head was empty enough to go to sleep. A little while longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave kudos if you liked it and comment telling me what you think <333


	9. Chapter 9

Geoff stared at the cup of coffee that he would definitely have to down if he was going to make it through the day, and it somehow only served to make him feel even more fucking tired than he already was. He barely got any sleep all weekend over the stupid Gavin thing. The stupid Gavin kiss thing. The very good, very, very memorable and _hot-_ god, don’t forget hot- kiss that Gavin pressed into him and left there like Geoff was made of fucking memory foam. Only, Geoff didn’t remember being made of memory foam- he was pretty much useless at remembering anything else- until Gavin came in with the mouth and hands and-  
  
So Geoff hadn’t slept. Because when he slipped into unconsciousness, his brain supplied him with a nonstop marathon of Gavin’s hands roaming up his chest, his lips kissing down his neck. And Geoff was doing a terrible job at what he was usually very good at- repressing the memory until it was nothing. He so desperately wanted to be over it- he didn’t want to be horny anymore. It was exhausting.  
  
Geoff downed the coffee, his only lifeline, and drove to work.  
  
He sat in the lounge and was met with another cup of coffee from Jack, who was eyeing him in a way that Geoff was not ready to deal with yet. Not that Jack knew that.  
  
“You look like shit.”  
  
“And you’re a ray of fucking sunshine,” Geoff hummed, swallowing half of the coffee like he hadn’t already had enough caffeine to kill several horses.  
  
Jack sat beside him with that look, that look that Geoff always ignored because it was always followed with some observation that Geoff was hoping Jack would not observe.  
  
“What did you do?” Jack said, right on cue.  
  
Geoff shrugged, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
  
“Geoff, I called you a bunch of times and you didn’t call me back once,” Jack said, squinting over the rim of his glasses.  
  
“Lost my phone,” Geoff said monotonously.  
  
“All weekend?”  
  
“Yeah uh- and the ringing was driving me crazy all weekend lookin’ for it, so thanks for that,” Geoff nodded, slowly spinning the cup of coffee on the table.  
  
Jack paused and looked him over, “You find it?”  
  
“Nope.”  
  
“Geoff.” Jack tugged on the front pocket of Geoff’s shirt where his phone was sitting a little too heavily, making his collar sit crookedly on his neck.  
  
“Oh, there it is,” Geoff’s voice shook a little with a laugh.  
  
Jack cracked his knuckles and leaned on the table, “Alright, let me take a guess- something happened with Gavin. You… called him? Oh- you had that meeting on Friday. Did you- Geoff. You didn’t-,”  
  
“Should’ve never let him know my weakness,” Geoff grumbled into his coffee and Jack’s jaw dropped, closing his eyes like he didn’t want to see anymore.  
  
“You had sex with him? _Here?”_ Jack whispered and Geoff flinched, shoving Jack to shut him up, though the few faculty in the lounge could give a fuck what they were talking about.  
  
“I didn’t have sex with him, oh my god, no,” Geoff said defensively, as if he hadn’t been a stray hand or two away from doing exactly that, “we made out. God, I sound like a teenager.”  
  
“Okay that’s- yeah, no, that’s still pretty bad,” Jack’s voice dropped and he shook his head in disappointment.  
  
“Don’t you think I know that?” Geoff hissed, “I opened the door or whatever, and now it’s open and he’s just gonna walk in and rifle around in my fridge or something.”  
  
“Wh- what?”  
  
“The call is coming from inside the house, Jack- _the call is coming from inside the house,”_ Geoff grabbed Jack’s shoulder roughly and Jack pulled him off.  
  
“Are you high?”  
  
“What- no! I’m- this is my fifth cup of coffee in as many hours,” Geoff licked his lips idly.  
  
“It’s seven in the morning. You’ve been up all night?”  
  
“Baby, I’ve been up all weekend,” Geoff said, “Don’t look at me, I’m filled with shame. I can’t stop thinking about it.”  
  
“Oh. _Oh,”_ Jack blinked in realization, “not in an agonizing way- you were _into_ it.”  
  
“Shhh,” Geoff frowned, glancing around, “It feels pretty _fucking agonizing_ to me.”  
  
“Geoff, you cannot get involved with this kid,” Jack implored, frowning.  
  
“Jack. _It’s too late._ I thought I had resolve! I thought I had this thing buttoned down and locked away, but then he- and I-!”  
  
“Jesus, Geoff.”  
  
“He took away my resolve! He unlocked, and unbuttoned and-,”  
  
Jack held up a hand, “I’ve heard enough. What are you gonna do?”  
  
“What am I gonna do, indeed,” Geoff said, staring at the opposite wall for a second, “I’m gonna accept my fate.”  
  
“No, come on, you’re better than that.”  
  
Geoff leaned in and grasped Jack’s shoulder desperately, speaking quietly, “Jack, my dick is _raw_ with the stupid amount I jerked off this weekend- and only half of them were with any sense of shame-,”  
  
“Aw, dude-,” Jack leaned away in disgust.  
  
Geoff continued in the same voice, “It’s nonstop- like reverse erectile dysfunction-,”  
  
“I’m taking away your coffee now,” Jack lifted the cup out and away from his hands and Geoff barely noticed, stuck in his own head.  
  
“I’m gonna fuck him. Right? It’s inevitable.”  
  
Jack let out a breath of air, “It’s not. You may have heard of this thing called free will? Or even restraint?”  
  
Geoff sighed, “I’m free, he’s willing.”  
  
Jack rolled his eyes, “And neither of you have restraint. Geoff, it’s a summer semester. A few weeks and you’re home free. Nut up.”  
  
“I-,”  
  
“Don’t.”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
“You’re gonna listen to me this time. Say it. Say you’re gonna listen to me,” Jack said sternly.  
  
“I’m gonna listen to you,” Geoff droned.  
  
“And?”  
  
“And I’m… _not_ gonna fuck Gavin Free.”  
  
“Thank you. Was that so hard?”  
  
“That’s the easy part, Jack. The hard part is on Friday,” Geoff said, and Jack clapped a hand on his shoulder in consolation.  
  
“I believe in you bud,” Jack said as he rose to leave, and Geoff scoffed.  
  
“Do not!”  
  
Jack’s shoulders shook with silent laughter as he walked to his first class of the day, and Geoff wanted to not fuck Gavin just to prove Jack wrong. But- come on, he was fighting an uphill battle on this one and anyone with two eyes and a sex drive could see that. And still, his mind screamed that it couldn’t be so bad to give in. It’s just sex. No feelings, all sensations. How could that hurt anything as long as they kept it under wraps? Just one time? It couldn’t be that fucking bad- but Geoff was in no position to make a decision about it. His brain was clouded with lust and caffeine, he hadn’t graded a single paper all weekend, and despite the heart palpitations the coffee had given him, he wasn’t gonna make it past his noon classes unless he stumbled upon a coke dealer between now and lunch. And Jack stole his coffee.  
  
Fuck.  
  
**  
  
Michael had been pretending to hide a pout all morning and Gavin was pointedly ignoring it. He wanted Gavin to mention it, ask what was wrong, or what he was thinking- something like that, but Gavin really, really didn’t care that Michael was jealous. Again. Who was it that told him that getting involved with his roommate was a bad idea?  
  
Michael cleared his throat, and Gavin sighed as they left the café.  
  
“That’s a hot coffee. A black, hot coffee.”  
  
“Astute observation, Michael-boi,” Gavin replied dryly, staring straight ahead even as Michael tried to catch his eye.  
  
“You don’t drink hot coffee, you always get an iced whatever thing,” Michael said, and Gavin nodded.  
  
“Also correct.”  
  
“So, trying something new?” Michael asked, and Gavin finally turned to meet his gaze, something akin to hopeful but wary.  
  
“Not exactly.”  
  
“Right. So it’s for Ramsey,” Michael said resignedly, nodding and looking away in annoyance.  
  
“Geoff,” Gavin corrected, “Yes.”  
  
“Gav, he’s already gonna fuck you. I don’t think you have to put any extra work in,” Michael said after they entered the building, spotting Fiona across the way.  
  
“I know. I just wanted to,” Gavin said, rifling through his bag till he came up with a sharpie, writing carefully on the cup while Michael watched with interest.  
  
“You just wanted to?”  
  
“I’m curious,” Gavin murmured, grinning at his finished product.  
  
“About?”  
  
Gavin shrugged, “His reaction.”  
  
“Ooh, hot coffee this time?” Fiona said when she made her way over to them.  
  
“I’m enticing Geoff.”  
  
“He’s curious,” Michael said condescendingly, and Gavin chuckled.  
  
“Tell Michael to stop being weird about it,” Gavin said, and Michael scoffed, glancing between Fiona and Gavin.  
  
“Wh- I’m not being weird, _you’re_ the one being fucking weird,” Michael retorted, looking to Fiona to back him up.  
  
Fiona crossed her arms, “Gavin, can’t you just leave that poor man alone?”  
  
“I’m not doing shite to him- if anything I’m probably making his life way more interesting.”  
  
“Interesting isn’t always good,” Michael said with a shrug as they entered the auditorium, early so there was barely anyone else there yet. Gavin squinted at Michael in disbelief.  
  
Gavin wanted to bring up that this whole ordeal had essentially been Michael’s idea in the first place, and it was fucking rich for him to decide that he was against it now. He wanted to, but he didn’t because he knew better- he knew that Michael liked _the idea_ of casually hooking up with someone who was hot and detached, right up until he had to hear about it. Yeah- he liked the idea in an abstract way, enough that he could even suggest that Gavin sleep with someone but still be upset if he actually went through with it.  
  
Gavin rolled his eyes, making sure that Michael could see.  
  
He didn’t let his brain put the other part he was thinking into concrete words- that Michael didn’t like _him_ at all, just the idea of him. That he didn’t care about Gavin aside from what Gavin could do for his self-esteem, his wallet, his clout in this fucking place.  
  
No, he let those thoughts stay as abstract as Michael’s idea of Gavin in his head.  
  
“You already seduced him, like, I’m just saying. You won,” Fiona said, and Gavin shook his head and approached the desk at the front of the class.  
  
“Doesn’t count.” He placed the cup on Geoff’s desk, making sure the message was facing away from the students’ seats.  
  
“To who? The slut board?” Fiona deadpanned.  
  
“Ouch Fi, to my face?” Gavin chuckled, joining them as they climbed the steps to their seats in the back, “It doesn’t count _for me,_ that’s who. I’m the slut board.”  
  
“That’s a brand new sentence,” Michael said appreciatively.  
  
Gavin sat in his seat and paused, “Really? Feeling like I’ve said that one.”  
  
Michael shook his head resolutely, _“Slut board?_ I’d remember if you called yourself the head of the board of sluts.”  
  
“I’m not the head, I _am_ the board,” Gavin laughed, hollow, and Michael laughed along with him.  
  
“You guys are gross,” Fiona frowned, setting her books down.  
  
“You’re the one calling names, Fi, I wouldn’t start pointing fingers,” Gavin pouted, and Michael raised his eyebrows in agreement.  
  
Fiona just stared at him, halfway between pleading and annoyed, and Gavin let out a sigh. Though it was funny, he hated to disappoint her.  
  
“Look, I’m not gonna ruin him- one and done,” Gavin used his most earnest voice, “You can have your go whenever you wanna admit that you’re into him.”  
  
Michael and Gavin broke into laughter again and Fiona blushed, “He- I’m not- _Gavin._ I’m not _into_ our professor, I’m just a- a concerned third party.”  
  
“But he’s hot. Not your type?” Michael asked, genuinely curious.  
  
Gavin chuckled and eyed Fiona in amusement, “Fi’s “type” dyes her hair in our bathtub every other week.”  
  
Fiona turned red, “Shut up!”  
  
“Lindsay?” Michael said in excitement, and Fiona covered her face with her hands.  
  
“Oh my god, _shut up,_ am not!” she stage whispered, though Lindsay was nowhere near them.  
  
“Aw, Fiona that’s so cute,” Michael said, reaching to tuck a stray hair behind Fiona’s ear comfortingly.  
  
Fiona swatted him away, uncovering her face in the process, “It’s not cute! And I’m not! Ugh.”  
  
“Safe space, Fi,” Gavin said softly, not having intended to poke such a sore spot.  
  
Fiona stayed quiet for a moment before turning back toward them seriously, “Don’t fucking say anything to the guys- _or her-_ or anyone, I _will_ kill you.”  
  
“Cross my heart and hope to die,” Michael said.  
  
“Stick a needle in my eye,” Gavin finished, and Michael smiled at him.  
  
“… Is it that obvious?” Fiona said, her voice drenched in the anguish of a secret revealed.  
  
Gavin shook his head, “No, love, not to Lindsay. She’s a… loving person.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
“I can find out for you, if you want,” Michael offered, pulling out his phone and placing it between them.  
  
Fiona stared at the phone for a moment then sighed, “No, I’m just waiting it out. Shouldn’t get involved with roommates,” she eyed Gavin.  
  
“Ah, it was you!” Gavin exclaimed.  
  
“What?” Michael asked, and Fiona widened her eyes and shook her head minutely.  
  
“Nothing, I’ll uh- later.”  
  
People had started filtering in at the tail end of their conversation, class was supposed to start soon. Gavin scrolled through Instagram through half-lidded eyes, missing his dorm bed frame with the stupidly comfortable mattress he’d fitted to it, specifically so he would be able to miss his bed and mean it. Michael took every opportunity to nap on it when Gavin wasn’t around, thinking he was being sneaky and that Gavin had no idea. Gavin had walked in on him mid-nap several times, and usually just left for an hour or so before coming back and jingling his keys around outside the door extra loudly.  
  
That’s how comfortable the bed was. And Gavin just wanted to lay in it- not even to sleep, just to scroll through his phone or jerk off or just stare at the ceiling. But getting to see whatever reaction Geoff would have to the coffee would make it worth it- Gavin had to find some reason to motivate him to get his name on the fucking sign-in sheet.  
  
He posted a picture that he’d gotten Jeremy to take of him on the roof the other day to insta, and then furrowed his brow when he realized that class should have already started.  
  
“Ten minutes past,” Michael said when Gavin looked up in question.  
  
Gavin leaned over and looked at Fiona in question and she shrugged, “He’s never late.”  
  
“Wow, Gav, you broke him,” Michael added.  
  
“I didn’t break him,” Gavin said, but he didn’t quite believe it. Geoff had seemed pretty calm about the whole thing, but he definitely had the capacity to freak out. Gavin could picture him haphazardly packing a bag and giving his notice just to drive aimlessly across the country for a while. He pursed his lips vaguely at the thought. That would be a first, for Gavin, to drive someone out of the state. Would probably disappoint Fiona quite a bit.  
  
Just then Geoff walked into class, if a little unsteadily, and Gavin looked smugly toward Fiona and Michael who ignored him. But Gavin didn’t care, it was the moment of truth. The coffee sat on the desk, still hot.  
  
Geoff stopped a pace away from the desk and stared at the coffee cup for a second, then carefully approached and put his bag on the desk as he inspected it.  
  
Gavin watched with interest, trying to avoid thinking of the phrase, _dance my puppet, dance,_ but really, Geoff was so easy. Gavin watched him sit at the desk and finally notice the message on the cup, flushing easy as anything, all the way up to his ears.  
  
Gavin smirked and sat back in his seat, kicking his boots up onto the desk. He had not been disappointed.  
  
**  
  
_Did you forget about me? Hope not. Free on Friday? Friday… on Free?_  
  
Geoff closed his eyes, knowing that Gavin could see his reaction, but it didn’t stop his body from betraying him as it always did. He took a sip of the coffee instinctually- he was still dragging through the day on no sleep after all- and almost smiled. It was his coffee order- not that black coffee was special or specific, but he didn’t know how Gavin knew that. He took another sip, and eyed the back row where Gavin sat smugly, just waiting for him to look up.  
  
Gavin’s mouth was the same as in his memory, and the coffee provided the extra-sensory feeling of his coffee-flavored kisses, if not as sugary. Geoff looked back down again hastily, annoyed that he’d clearly fallen into the trap set for him. He wished he could make it through the class without it so he could make a point of throwing it away- like Jack would have wanted- but caffeine trumped feelings, if only to spare him the embarrassment of drooling all over his desk while he forced the class to watch a movie.  
  
“Sorry I’m late,” Geoff said, voice hoarse, “I’m fucking tired, but I’m here, and you’re gonna watch a movie.”  
  
People shifted in their seats for a second and Geoff held up a finger, “Don’t leave- there’s gonna be a quiz at the end,” and everyone groaned, “yeah, yeah, hate me all you want. God forbid you learn something.”  
  
Geoff pulled up the movie on the projector and hit the lights, leaning back in his chair and massaging his temples. _Friday on Free._ What a fucking tool. The fact that it actually affected Geoff aside, if he looked at it a little more objectively it was overfamiliar and almost insecure. Like Gavin was afraid that he had scared Geoff off. But his surface intention was definitely to make Geoff pissed off and horny from a distance so he could watch. Little perv.  
  
Well, (Geoff pretended not to dwell on the arousing idea of being watched and the implications of that reaction) at least he got coffee out of the deal, even though Gavin had successfully inserted himself into the hour that Geoff was gonna spend ignoring his ass and grading papers in the dark.  
  
Thinking about it was okay. Geoff decided that it was okay, that it _had to be_ because trying _not_ to think about it was the reason he didn’t get any sleep all weekend. This wasn’t something he could repress- _yet-_ and trying to was gonna fucking kill him within the week. Which was a damned shame because, despite dreading it, he was curious to see what was gonna happen on Friday.  
  
Jack didn’t need to know that.  
  
He took another long drink of his Free coffee- _ha-_ and his eyes slipped up to the back row like the betraying little bastards they were- and, _fuck._ Geoff tore his eyes away, swallowing his coffee slowly. Gavin was kissing- no, no, making out- with that Michael kid, hot and heavy in the back row. No one besides Geoff could see it since they were in the darkness of the few seats in the back that only they occupied- even Fiona Nova sat just in front of them.  
  
It was damn near a private show.  
  
He couldn’t help but glance up again, mouth going dry when he met Gavin’s gaze as Michael kissed down his neck. Not that usual smug smirk anymore, his pink mouth just slightly agape and his eyes glassy as Michael’s hand slipped down his shoulder, down, down- then suddenly stopping himself at Gavin’s navel. Gavin’s hand came up to his, tugging down insistently until Michael pulled away, whispered something to him. Geoff couldn’t tear his eyes away, it was like- like spotting someone he knew at a fucking CVS at two in the morning and just hanging back in another aisle to see how they act when no one could see. Curious. He was curious.  
  
Gavin looked at Michael disdainfully, dropping his hand and leaning slightly to give Michael access to his neck and shoulder again. Something had changed though, his gaze was empty for a few seconds before he caught Geoff’s stare, and then the smirk returned as he ran a hand through Michael’s curls. Geoff squinted vaguely and looked away again, this time of his own volition instead of at the end of an internal battle. The exchange he’d watched seemed like more of an invasion than watching them actually make out. Huh.  
  
At the end of class Geoff made himself busy with the papers he’d not actually looked at with any kind of discerning eye as Gavin descended the steps, slow as ever.  
  
Geoff still wasn’t looking at the papers properly when Gavin dropped his bag on the desk with a low thud.  
  
Geoff looked up at him with his best professor face and Gavin just raised an eyebrow in acknowledgement.  
  
“Hi.”  
  
“Hi,” Geoff said, nervously fidgeting his pen between his fingers as he watched the last of the students trail out the door.  
  
“Enjoy it?” Gavin asked, and Geoff sputtered.  
  
“I wasn’t- I was grading the uh- the-,”  
  
“Relax. I’m talking about the movie,” Gavin chuckled.  
  
Geoff scoffed, “Sure you were. Like I said, busy grading.” Geoff looked back down at the papers, trying to sell the façade and probably failing.  
  
Gavin rested his hands on the desk, sliding them forward until his elbows were on the wood and he was leaning forward only a few inches from Geoff’s face. Geoff didn’t look up.  
  
“Why can’t you look at me?” Gavin said quietly.  
  
“Don’t you have a class to get to?” Geoff said to the papers, the wood grain, whatever the fuck Gavin’s hands were covering.  
  
Gavin’s right hand came forward to grasp his tie, pulling, and Geoff’s breath failed him for a moment, blood rushing south. When that garnered no change, Gavin let go and moved to tilt up Geoff’s chin instead, more aggressively when Geoff tried to swat him away.  
  
Geoff stared into Gavin’s eyes- green, he realized- and felt frozen by their hold on him.  
  
“I was thinking about you,” Gavin whispered, inching closer, “When Michael was kissing me. I was thinking about you.”  
  
Geoff let out a shaky breath, trying to say something, _anything,_ and then Gavin closed the distance between them, kissing him slow and hot. Geoff felt his muscles relax, leaning into it just as Gavin pulled away and stood up straight again, as if nothing had transpired.  
  
Geoff felt dizzy, he sat up straight in his chair and grabbed the coffee for some kind of hold on the world. Gavin smirked, shouldering his bag and fixing his hair.  
  
“See you on Friday.”  
  
“Yeah, Friday,” Geoff said, clearing his throat and gathering his papers as Gavin walked out of the auditorium. Geoff glanced around vaguely to see if there was anyone around to escort him to HR or something, but nope. Just him, his nerves, and his dick begging to be touched. Geoff stayed for a moment longer, resting his head on the cool wood until he felt like a real person again. Fucking _fuck,_ Gavin knew what he was doing.  
  
Friday.  
  
Geoff groaned and walked out of the auditorium for some much needed lunch. _Friday._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥ if you've made it this far ily, updates should be coming semi-regularly from here on out, thanks for supporting my work ♥


	10. Chapter 10

It was Friday. Gavin woke up late as usual, getting up to lazily sift through his closet for something both hot and easy to take off. He was thoughtful like that sometimes. He slipped on a crop top and another pair of holey jeans, opting out of the chains he’d grown fond of wearing as of recent since they might get a bit tangly. Though the idea of it was hot aesthetically, in practice it was kind of annoying. Gavin glanced at his watch and remembered he was supposed to hang with Jeremy and had already missed a few texts reminding him of just that.  
  
“Shit,” he mumbled, and quickly went to the mirror to fix his hair, running his hands through it this way and that until it sat perfectly. He eyed himself vaguely, “I’d fuck me,” he muttered, and grabbed a jacket and his bag before stepping into his docs and heading to Jeremy’s dorm without doing them up.  
  
Gavin knocked on Jeremy’s door, leaning his back against the wall while he waited, staring blankly at the chipping paint on the opposite wall. The door opened and he turned, finding Matt Bragg at the door, charmingly disheveled as usual.  
  
“Hello Matthew,” Gavin said, placing a passing hand on his shoulder as he entered, finding Alfredo and Jeremy already chilling by Jeremy’s bed a pack of Whiteclaws between them.  
  
Gavin joined them on the carpet, dropping his bag by the foot of Jeremy’s bed and leaning against the bed as Jeremy handed him a whiteclaw.  
  
“Close the fuckin’ door Matt, jesus,” Jeremy said to Matt where he was still standing by the door.  
  
“Right, yeah,” Matt said, closing the door hastily and slumping over to his bed, putting on his headphones and zoning out to whatever was on his laptop screen immediately. Gavin chuckled as he opened the can and took a sip.  
  
“’Sup with you Gavin, I heard you were kissin’ on that professor again,” Alfredo laughed, making kissy faces.  
  
“Just securing my investment,” Gavin laughed when Alfredo got in his face with the exaggerated kissy faces, pushing him out of the way when his drink almost spilled.  
  
“Oh, he’ll put out,” Jeremy said, “Guarantee it- I’d put money on it. A lot of money. Anyone feel like losing a bet?”  
  
“Fat chance,” Alfredo chuckled, and Gavin shook his head.  
  
“Glad _someone_ is bloody rooting for me, Fi and Michael are being bitchy about it,” Gavin said, slouching even more so he was more laying on the carpet than he was sitting on it.  
  
“Wasn’t it Michael’s whole ass idea, though?” Alfredo asked and Jeremy let out a laugh.  
  
“Michael’s got issues, man,” Jeremy said, and Alfredo looked between them in confusion. Gavin just raised his eyebrows and took another sip of his drink, saying nothing.  
  
“Okay, so what am I missing?” Alfredo asked, his voice tinged with annoyance.  
  
Jeremy shrugged, “Michael’s into Gavin.”  
  
“Uh, duh, they’ve been hooking up for months,” Alfredo chuckled.  
  
“No like, _into-_ into Gavin. Like, _promise rings and holding hands_ into him,” Jeremy said, staring at Alfredo until he got it.  
  
“Oh. Oh, _no,”_ Alfredo looked at Gavin who was just staring at a far off point like the conversation wasn’t happening at all.  
  
Gavin was vaguely aware of the situation he had stepped in, but the more he acknowledged it, the more he felt responsible for acting a certain away around Michael, monitoring himself and being kinder. But he wasn’t Michael’s fucking boyfriend, Michael knew the deal when they got together, he could opt out of it whenever he wanted. And _still_ Gavin caught the somber looks from beneath those copper curls, the specific questions, the way their sex had changed. He’d inadvertently altered his behavior in reaction to it, he was softer with Michael, gentle and secretive, and that was not what he signed up for. So, Gavin was doing this thing now where he was pretending he didn’t know- _trying_ to pretend. He was trying.  
  
“Yeah,” Jeremy said, turning to Gavin, “So, _shocker,_ he doesn’t actually want you to hook up with Ramsey- he wouldn’t want you to be hooking up with Trevor if he knew about _that-,”_  
  
“Shh!” Gavin shot up straight again and grabbed his shoulder, “ _Damnit,_ Lil J,” he glanced toward where Matt was paying them no attention, and then back to Alfredo, “that’s not even _my_ secret.”  
  
“Fuck, I forgot. Oops,” Jeremy frowned to himself, setting down his whiteclaw.  
  
“You’re hooking up with _Trevor?_ Trevor Collins?” Alfredo whispered, glancing back at Matt and staring at Gavin with that shocked-gossip face that everyone gets when they find out something good. Like say, that the straight-as-an-arrow, honor roll, model-hot girlfriend having guy is fucking the legacy trust fund brat. Half grinning, mouth agape.  
  
Gavin shut his eyes, “Yes, _that_ Trevor- and don’t fucking tell Michael- don’t fucking tell _anyone._ I’ll fucking kill you, slowly.”  
  
“Okay, sheesh, since when are your hookups secret?” Alfredo asked, still seeming too nonchalant about it for Gavin’s tastes.  
  
“They aren’t. This one is. Swear it.”  
  
“I swear,” Alfredo held his hands up in surrender, and Gavin nodded once, accepting it.  
  
Jeremy smiled sheepishly in apology, turning back to Alfredo and speaking quietly, “Trevor’s family is like, the mega-religious type. He’d be kicked out in a second, even over a rumor.”  
  
“Which is why I should’ve just kept it to my fucking self,” Gavin grumbled, downing the rest of his whiteclaw and going for another.  
  
“But you told me, and I spilled by accident, but it’s okay. Circle of trust,” Jeremy said, looking pointedly at Alfredo.  
  
Gavin sighed as he opened another can, “Right.”  
  
“Yeah,” Alfredo, eyes a little unfocused for a second before snapping back, “well whatever. What about the professor thing? Fiona said you basically sucked his face off right after class.”  
  
Gavin grinned, “Yeah. God, I’m good.”  
  
“So you have him locked down then?” Alfredo teased, “just like that?”  
  
“Just like that,” Gavin shrugged, taking another long swallow from his whiteclaw while maintaining eye contact with Alfredo, who didn’t break their stare.  
  
“Uh oh,” Jeremy chuckled, “is Michael about to have someone else to worry about?”  
  
Gavin smirked at Alfredo while he sputtered, “Are you talking about me?”  
  
“You caught it,” Jeremy said like it was obvious, “the curiosity. It’s real man, people get all question-y around Gavin, I’ve seen it.”  
  
“Question-y? What’s that supposed to mean?”  
  
“I’m just saying- you caught it. Fiona kissed him _last week-_ god I should be betting people on _this!_ I’m fucking stupid.”  
  
“Don’t fret, Fredo, like Jeremy said I get it a lot.”  
  
“You’re so full of yourself, Gav, I swear to god,” Alfredo said, glancing at Jeremy timidly, “but seriously, just a kiss? And you’re totally sure- that was days ago!”  
  
“C’mere,” Gavin said half-jokingly, sitting up and gesturing with his hand as he did, and Alfredo froze.  
  
Jeremy laughed, and Gavin just smiled, chuckling a little, “Do you wanna know or not?”  
  
“Well-,”  
  
“I’ve kissed Jeremy before- I’ll kiss him right now if it’ll make you feel better,” Gavin looked toward Jeremy who nodded sheepishly, taking another sip of his whiteclaw.  
  
“You guys kissed too?” Alfredo asked warily, and Gavin just grinned. He turned toward Jeremy and guided his jaw with one hand, and they came together familiarly. Gavin kissed into him just a little roughly, sucking on his bottom lip and biting a little, and Jeremy hummed at the sensation. He was blushing high on his cheeks when they pulled apart, chasing it for a half-second before clearing his throat and laughing a bit.  
  
Gavin turned to Alfredo who was biting his lip, still a little incredulous-looking.  
  
“Doesn’t have to be a thing,” Gavin smirked, taking another sip of his whiteclaw, “if you wanna know, that is.”  
  
“You can’t just tell me?” Alfredo asked after a second, and Gavin shook his head.  
  
“Wouldn’t even know how to tell you,” Gavin said with a shrug and Alfredo sighed, and Gavin could practically hear his train of thought. They were all usually along the same lines of curious to a point, but also wanting to show an amount of hesitation for their own sake.  
  
“Okay! You got me, I gotta know,” Alfredo blushed, and Gavin grinned, let Alfredo come to him. Jeremy was still close to Gavin, their shoulders touching, when Gavin’s lips met Alfredo’s pliant ones, closed and chaste until Gavin licked into his mouth. Alfredo sighed against him, and Gavin smiled a bit, kissing him slow and teasing- this was one thing he knew how to do.  
  
Gavin pulled away gently, and Jeremy was waiting beside him, pulling him into another kiss with a hand on his jaw- this one a little more feverish, and Gavin let it happen, kissing almost automatically while noting that nobody better touch his fucking hair. Jeremy kissed down his jawline, and Gavin came up for air a little surprised, failing to stifle a laugh when he made direct eye contact with Matt.  
  
“Uh. Guys?”  
  
Jeremy pulled away like he’d been shocked, and Alfredo and Gavin burst out laughing while Jeremy put his face in his hands, mortified. Gavin tried not to take offense at the fact that it was the second time his friends were embarrassed to be caught making out with him (he tried).  
  
Jeremy spoke up from his position, “Matt- _you didn’t see anything.”_  
  
“Jeremy, I wish I fucking hadn’t, man,” Matt responded, putting his headphones back on.  
  
Gavin and Alfredo practically fell over themselves in laughter, knocking over several cans in the process. They scrambled to pick up the drinks, still sputtering with laughter while Jeremy lay on the ground in mortification.  
  
Gavin rolled his eyes and punched him in the arm, “You should be proud, Lil J, I’m certain that this earns you a merit badge among certain circles in this school.”  
  
“Ow- I’m- I’m not- jesus. Sorry Matt,” he said in a tiny voice, but Matt wasn’t paying attention anymore. Jeremy rubbed his arm idly as he sat up, “Don’t you have class?”  
  
“Fuck,” Gavin groaned, glancing at his watch, “yeah, and then the meeting.”  
  
Gavin quickly laced up his docs and downed the rest of his whiteclaw, tossing it at Alfredo as he got to his feet, “No need to wish me luck, lads, I won’t be needing it.”  
  
Gavin left with a flourish as they laughed, and he righted himself a bit before shouldering his bag and heading for the elevator. He wondered if he was anticipating their meeting as much as Geoff was, and if Geoff had already mentally given in or if he convinced himself that he had it under control. He chuckled at the thought.  
  
Gavin wondered if Geoff would be embarrassed, too, of being with him. Like the others so clearly were. He quieted his mind as he exited the elevator, focusing on getting through class without letting on that he was tipsy.  
  
It didn’t matter anyway, it didn’t change anything.  
  
**  
  
Geoff hadn’t told Jack about the second kiss, because he couldn’t suffer through another rousing speech about how he had the strength to make it through the meeting without doing anything stupid. Because Jack was wrong. Geoff wasn’t strong, and he wasn’t resilient, and he sure as fuck wasn’t gonna stop himself from doing something stupid. He’d stood in front of the faculty bathroom mirror for twenty fucking minutes trying to make his hair do anything but what it was doing, for fuck's sake. And the whole time the spot where Geoff had found Gavin on his knees for another guy was staring at him through the mirror.  
  
There was no escape.  
  
Geoff sat in his office, trying to focus on grading the stupid quizzes he’d given. It was a few minutes until Gavin was supposed to come in and Geoff couldn’t stop glancing at the clock. He already filled out the report for this one, going with his idea of doing them perfunctorily, but this one was as half-assed as it got. He’d do the rest in one sitting after- well, after- this meeting.  
  
Fuck.  
  
His tie tickled his knuckles where his hands rested on his keyboard as he hunched over to take a breath. He grasped it hastily, frowning as he undid the knot and slapped it on his desk, unbuttoning the top button of his shirt. Something in him pouted at the loss of Gavin pulling at him with it, but Geoff couldn’t stand his fucking tie of all things being another reminder of whatever was about to happen.  
  
His door opened just then and Gavin slinked in, as under-dressed as usual. Another crop top. Geoff mourned the days when someone reaching up high revealed an inch of tantalizing skin, but this? Well this was some kind of hellish godsend- he was allowed to look but felt like it was off limits. His hair was perfectly disheveled, and Geoff couldn't help but imagine running his fingers through the long locks, the pieces that hung in his eyes apart from the rest almost alluring. He snapped out of it and glanced back down at the report already filled out on his desk before looking back up.  
  
“Still can’t knock I see,” Geoff muttered, and Gavin fully laughed. Geoff was a little startled by the reaction, let out a smile small even as Gavin closed the door behind him and sat down.  
  
“Hello Geoffrey,” Gavin smiled, squinting at Geoff’s chest for a second and then chuckling when his eyes caught the tie sitting on the desk, “lose a fight with your tie?”  
  
Geoff shrugged, reaching for his neck self-consciously, “Something like that.”  
  
Gavin grinned, “I like the tie.”  
  
“Well-,” Geoff shook his head, determined to change the subject, “you’re uh- damn near cheerful today.”  
  
“I may have had a drink or two a while ago,” Gavin said, shrugging, “still a little buzzed.”  
  
“Again, gonna pretend you didn’t tell me that,” Geoff said.  
  
Geoff’s eyes traced down the line of his throat to the hem of his jeans, and Gavin just smirked, savoring it before he reached into his bag and pulled out the attendance sheets, slapping them down on the desk. Geoff raised his eyebrows and gathered the papers, turning around in his desk chair to run them through the scanner.  
  
He bit his lip but sat motionlessly as he heard Gavin rise from his chair and walk around the desk. He heard Gavin’s boots knock against the drawers of the desk as he sat on its edge behind him. The final sheet was scanned and Geoff turned, met with an eyeful of Gavin practically in his lap.  
  
“You’re supposed to be on that side of the desk,” Geoff said, throat a little dry as his gaze caught on the exposed skin of Gavin’s stomach.  
  
“Funny,” Gavin said, stepping a leg between Geoff’s, “I’m much more comfortable on this side.”  
  
Gavin still towered above Geoff from where he sat on the desk, and Geoff looked up at him through half-lidded eyes, wondering how the fuck he ever thought he was gonna get through this unscathed. Gavin found the tie on the desk and picked it up, eyeing it for a second before draping it around Geoff’s neck and tugging it till Geoff was standing between Gavin’s legs.  
  
“Useful thing, this,” Gavin whispered, pulling Geoff even closer so they were practically sharing the same breath.  
  
“Guess taking it off was no use,” Geoff said, but he wasn’t thinking anymore. His eyes were on Gavin’s mouth, and his hands had settled on the desk on either side of him.  
  
Geoff leaned in, the last of his good sense fucking gone, and kissed Gavin the way he wanted to, the way he had been holding himself back from. Gavin inhaled against him in surprise, like he expected more of a prelude, but was quick on the uptake, dropping the tie to run his fingers through Geoff’s hair and kissing into him with fervor. God, it was addicting, the sensation of relief from the buildup of just the past few days, hot and unrestrained. Geoff could taste the shitty alcohol still lingering in his mouth as he licked at the roof his mouth, groaning when Gavin sucked on his tongue dirtily.  
  
Gavin hooked his legs around Geoff’s hips, grinding against him filthily and wrenching another groan from Geoff.  
  
_“Fuck,”_ Geoff said against his mouth, hitching Gavin’s legs higher on his hips and maneuvering them so that Gavin was laying on the desk. Gavin sat up on his elbows and pulled off his shirt, pulling Geoff down by the collar of his shirt into another searing kiss, licking into his mouth greedily.  
  
Geoff kissed down his jaw to his neck, sucking a mark among the faded ones littering his tan skin. He kissed further down Gavin’s chest, sucking and biting until Gavin let out a low moan, twisting his fingers tightly in Geoff’s hair.  
  
Gavin pulled Geoff back up by his hair, kissing him messily and feverish, fingers deftly undoing Geoff’s shirt and pushing it over his shoulders. Geoff got a knee up on the desk and grinded his hips down into Gavin, the sweet friction mixed with the dissatisfaction from the layers separating them eliciting a frustrated groan from Gavin.  
  
“Get up,” Gavin said, and Geoff did, standing up as Gavin slid off the desk and dropped to his knees, undoing Geoff’s pants as he did.  
  
“Oh fuck,” Geoff moaned when Gavin palmed over his length through his boxer briefs for a moment, his dick twitching at the contact. Gavin looked up at him with his knowing eyes and pink mouth all bruised and slick and Geoff wanted to ruin him.  
  
Gavin pulled Geoff’s dripping length from its confines and jacked it a bit, admiring it in a way that made Geoff want to cover up somehow.  
  
“All wet for me, yeah?” Gavin said, looking up at Geoff lustfully, his hand still sliding over Geoff’s length teasingly.  
  
“God yeah,” Geoff hummed, carding a hand through Gavin’s hair, tugging a bit.  
  
Gavin bit his lip and then licked him from base to tip, letting the head rest in his mouth for a moment before slowly sinking down.  
  
“Fuck, _fuck,”_ Geoff groaned, fingers tightening in Gavin’s hair and earning a moan that vibrated deliciously around him. Gavin bobbed on his length for a bit before sliding down much further, the tight heat of his mouth fucking sinful.  
  
Geoff shut his eyes so tight he saw fucking stars, stilled his hands in Gavin’s hair so he didn’t do something dumb and hurt him. Gavin’s throat working around his cock felt so stupid good that Geoff had to bite his fist to stop from letting out an obscenely loud moan.  
  
Gavin pulled off and took a breath, looking up at Geoff through watery eyes, moving to suckle at the head, licking at the precome that was leaking from the tip.  
  
“I’m- don’t- I- _god_ I wanna fuck you so have to fucking _stop_ oh my god,” Geoff managed to get out, and Gavin pulled off, standing again. Geoff pulled him in by the waist, biting and kissing down Gavin’s neck hungrily.  
  
“Mm, you gonna fuck me or what?” Gavin moaned, fingers scritching through the hairs at the base of Geoff’s neck as he sucked a mark into his collarbone.  
  
Geoff palmed him through his jeans, undoing his pants and pulling them out of the way so he could slip his hand into Gavin’s underwear unrestricted.  
  
_“Ah,”_ Gavin whimpered at the contact, pulling Geoff into a rough kiss, messy with an underlying sense of urgency. Geoff’s hand trailed further back, fingers sinking into Gavin’s already slightly slick hole.  
  
Gavin pushed his hand away, “No need,” and turned to reach over the desk to his bag, pulling out lube and a condom.  
  
Geoff looked at him hazily, “When did you-?”  
  
“The faculty bathroom has many uses,” Gavin said through a smirk, and Geoff stared at him in some cross between disbelief, wonder, and desire.  
  
He took the condom and rolled it over himself, shaking his head as Gavin handed him the lube, “You’re kinda fucking crazy, huh?”  
  
Gavin swept all of Geoff’s paperwork off of his desk and bent himself over it easily, “You’re the one all hard up for your student.”  
  
Geoff glared as he lubed himself up jacking himself a bit to the sight of Gavin ready and waiting for him.  
  
“And it was _so_ easy,” Gavin hummed, glancing back over his shoulder with a grin, “bet you got off thinking about me. Did you?”  
  
Geoff pressed an inked hand in between Gavin’s shoulders, pressing him into the desk as he teased his cock around Gavin’s entrance, “Maybe.”  
  
“Mm, so desperate for me,” Gavin moaned, getting a hand loosely around himself, “so fucking _hot.”_  
  
Geoff pressed into Gavin’s entrance, going slowly as he dared before Gavin thrusted back against him and met him the rest of the way, hot and tight and holy fuck.  
  
_“Oh god,”_ Geoff moaned, and Gavin gasped.  
  
_“Fuck,_ you can move- _ah,”_ Gavin moaned, and Geoff nodded for a second forgetting that Gavin couldn’t see him before he pulled out almost all the way and then thrust in hard, Gavin moaning obscenely.  
  
“Shit,” Geoff moaned, pulling out all the way and flipping Gavin around by his hips, “you have to be _fucking quiet.”_  
  
Gavin smiled sheepishly, “Yes, professor.”  
  
“Don’t- I-,” Geoff squeezed himself and took a breath, and backed Gavin into the desk so he was laying on it, “just-,” and he pressed into Gavin again, this time kissing him as he did.  
  
Gavin moaned against him, and Geoff took that as the go ahead, setting a pace and fucking into Gavin again and again and groaning.  
  
Gavin kissed him feverishly, clawing down Geoff’s back and meeting his thrusts. Geoff couldn’t believe how fucking hot and tight he was, he felt like he was on fire.  
  
Geoff hauled Gavin against him by his hips and Gavin pulled away from their kiss to whimper, “Oh fuck _oh god,_ you’re _so deep_ I- _ah- please-,”_ he whispered hot against Geoff’s mouth.  
  
Geoff held him at that angle and fucked into him slower, savoring the moans that Gavin kissed into his mouth.  
  
“You like that?” Geoff asked.  
  
_“Yeah, fuck, harder,”_ Gavin moaned, and Geoff nodded once, pulled his hips away, and slammed forward. He watched Gavin’s face twist in pleasure, and repeated, the sound in the room fucking lewd as he fucked into him.  
  
He sped up again as he felt himself getting closer, setting a punishing pace that had Gavin biting his lip and scratching down Geoff’s back again.  
  
“Fuck- _fuck-_ I’m gonna come, _I’m gonna-,”_ Gavin whined, and Geoff kissed him as he slammed into him even harder. Gavin whimpered against him as his release spilled between them messily.  
  
“God, fucking fuck-,” Geoff moaned and then spilled into the condom, fucking into him through the orgasm. They laid there breathing heavily as they came down, limbs loose but unmoving for a while.  
  
Geoff pulled out slowly and Gavin groaned at the loss of it. Geoff tied off the condom and tossed it in the little wastebasket under his desk. He stood back for a moment and took in the damage as Gavin sat up on the edge of his desk. The place was a mess from Gavin’s forethought to shove everything off of his fucking desk, but the worst of it was definitely Gavin himself. He had bruises and bites, come dripping down his stomach, his lips were kiss-bruised, and his hair was absolutely fucked.  
  
“Jesus,” Geoff chuckled, running a hand through his hair, “do I look as bad as you?”  
  
“No, I know better than to leave marks,” Gavin raised his eyebrows and Geoff blanched, “don’t worry love, I have many lovers and you won’t be suspected.”  
  
“Um-,” Geoff handed him a box of tissues from his shelf and Gavin wiped off his abdomen.  
  
“Thank you,” Gavin said, throwing away the tissues.  
  
“So uh- this was- _fuck,_ I mean you were there-,” Geoff stuttered, and Gavin smirked.  
  
“I was.”  
  
“But, it was a one time thing. I- you get that. This can’t be a thing,” Geoff said, and Gavin nodded.  
  
“Couldn’t agree more,” Gavin said, standing and looking for his clothes, stepping into his jeans and pulling them up.  
  
“Okay. Okay, cool, yeah.”  
  
“I think that about wraps up the meeting,” Gavin said with a grin as he pulled his shirt on.  
  
“Yeah, you can. Uh. Yeah,” Geoff said as Gavin picked up the rest of his shit and shoved it in his bag. Geoff got dressed quickly, finding his tie among the mess and blushing, draping it over his neck.  
  
“I’ll see you in class,” Gavin said, shouldering his bag, and Geoff couldn’t feel more awkward if he fucking tried.  
  
“Yeah,” he said, and Gavin chuckled, rolling his eyes. He pulled Geoff in for a kiss, strangely soft after the mess they’d just made.  
  
“That was… really fun. So calm down,” Gavin said gently, “and say you’ll see me on Monday.”  
  
Geoff swallowed, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, “I’ll uh- I’ll see you on Monday, Gavin.”  
  
“Bye professor,” Gavin said, and left.  
  
Geoff felt like he’d been socked in the stomach. He buttoned up his shirt and ran his hands through his hair again, taking a deep breath as he started to pick up the paperwork. One and done. Easy. Now they could focus, and Geoff could start feeling like he was going to work again. Except with the added knowledge of what Gavin looked like when he came. Fuck. Okay, no, that was fine, just file it away and pretend that it wasn’t the best sex he’d probably ever had. It couldn’t be that hard. Yeah. He could do this. Easy.  
  
Once he cleaned up his office and sprayed Febreze so it didn’t smell quite like sex anymore, he picked up the wrinkled report for their- their- the fucking meeting- and scanned it to send to Weiss. No harm done. And no one had to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyyyy, how y'all doin' :-)
> 
> hahahaha hope you guys liked this one, lmk in the comments! leave kudos if you liked it :)


End file.
